


Home

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Happy Ending, Homeless Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Rich Otabek Altin, Sexy Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: “So um… how did I…?”“I brought you up here. You were slumped next to a dumpster. I couldn’t leave you there knowing a blizzard is coming through.”“A blizzard.” He never really got to watch any news unless he got a few dollars that would buy him a cup of coffee and hours in a diner where they would leave on the television.“Where are we?” he muttered around the food in his mouth.“How about introductions first. I am Otabek, what is your name?”He paused. He was not so sure how to answer the question, as simple as it seemed. No one had asked him his name in years. His brow furrowed as he dug through his memories, chewing thoughtfully on a carrot. He would tell it to himself every night along with other important information so he would not forget, but it was sometimes hard to remember things like that after a while.“Yuri.”Or ---Yuri is homeless... passing out next to a dumpster... the billionaire Otabek Altin saves him from a blizzard coming in... Or does Yuri save Otabek?Russian Translation





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you [Eighth ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eighth) for all your amazing work with me on this! <3

The nights were always the worse. They were cold and bitter. Sometimes he was able to find a spot under a bridge or a storm drain, as the shelters were usually crowded and maxed out. The worst is when it would rain, or even snow. He only had the one set of clothes, as ratty as they were, his few pathetic belonging in a backpack and his coat. He huddled around a barrel some guy had ignited and adjusted the hood that hid his matted hair.It had started to get darker earlier, which meant it also got colder earlier. He wanted to take in all the heat he could before looking for a place to sleep and he would have liked to have eaten, but he figured he was pushing his luck with seeking both food _and_ shelter.  
  
There were times he would stand in the cold and just regret everything in his damn life. Regret dropping out of school, regret disappointing his grandpa, regret running away when he thought he was smarter than everyone around him. He regretted every single day of his life… but he was so far gone into this he had no way out.

It had been five years now, three of those on the streets. He and his grandpa had fought a lot in the year after he lost his mother. The older man wanted him to act a certain way, but all he saw was his grandpa trying to run his life. He had thought he knew better back then, resented his grandpa yelling at him for skipping school. In retrospect, he now realized his grandpa yelled because he cared, but that was not how he saw it back then. He saw it as a meddling old man who couldn’t keep his nose out of his business; thanks to his rebellious attitude, they exchanged a lot of harsh words that only resulted in him packing his backpack and leaving.  
  
He would stand out in the cold now, too stubborn to admit how wrong he was, not allowing himself to think about it. He had only one thing on his mind - Survival. The streets were rough, cold and deadly and he was just one forgotten boy amongst millions..  
  
Once a day he could go by a soup kitchen and at least get something in his stomach, but that was about it. Some people would take pity on him, take one look at the now gaunt and pale face that could have at one point in his life be described as angelic, and hand him loose change. He had tried to work and get a job, but no one would hire a man who ran away from home before getting his ID at 15. He struggled to find people who would pay him cash, but the jobs never lasted more than maybe a week, tops.  
  
Killing himself was an attractive idea. There was no point in just being miserable, cold and hungry. No point to prolong his suffering any longer than it would take for a snow storm to dispose of him. He eyed the fire and mulled over this thought, idly wondered how long it would take for him to freeze to death.

Not long enough, he decided. He wouldn’t let himself die a coward’s death. He would prove he was better than this. His stomach growled from under his hoodie and he sighed. It always seemed to be a battle.  
  
It was colder than usual that night, though. He had always been afraid to lay down on nights like these. It was always a bad idea, those unlucky enough to lose consciousness on the cold streets would rarely find themselves waking up the next morning. He knew to just keep walking,  no matter how slow as it would keep him awake and alive. He walked, and walked, and walked; his head bowed against the biting wind and hands tucked under his armpits. No real destination on his mind, just one thought.

_Survive._

Fighting to find warmth, looking for any reason to keep going after what felt like hours of walking, he paused and looked around. Some sick irony in the world had led him to stumble into the more affluent and newly restored part of town. Everyone knew that only rich, pompous bastards bought into the recycled trash and gladly overpaid for the _glamour_ of city living. He limped off the main road, feeling his last dreg of energy draining from his body.

 _Damn it_ , he may be homeless, dirty, broke and stupid but he had enough pride left in him to not die in the middle of the damn road like a rat. He felt a sick sense of satisfaction when his legs gave out under him and darkness engulfed him.

  
  
_Warm_. That single thought permeated his conscious as he stirred awake, idly wondering if his mother was cooking breakfast. He felt _warm_ and surely this wasn’t such a big deal, this was normal. He tugged a heavy blanket close under his chin and took a deep breath.

He stilled.

He kept his eyes shut and he took account of his surroundings, trying his best to not alert whomever might be watching that he was now wide awake. Last he recalled he was freezing to death, walking down main street. Then black.

Now warm. It felt like he was lying on a couch, not the rough asphalt he barely remembered hitting. He could smell something cooking and he sat up, his hunger outweighing his apprehensiveness. Rubbing his eyes, he looked around. He sat on a dark burgundy couch, a royal purple blanket now pooled around his waist. His coat was still on, his hood covering most of his face so he pulled it back to better assess his surroundings.  
  
Panic seeped in when he noticed his shoes were gone. They were the only ones he had and he knew his feet would not make it out unscathed in this winter cold without them. He _had_ to find them.

He pulled the blanket off, stood up and frantically looked around. The room was quite large and had a few oversized chairs in it. He noticed the walls were gray, adorned with a stark white trim that coordinated with the furniture dotting the room. Everything in this room matched, either as a set or with meticulously hand picked and complimenting color palettes. Much unlike his grandpa’s very lived in living room, sporting aging furniture that survived several children over the years, everything around him looked expensive. He felt his feet sink into the carpet under his feet, felt mortification seep into his bones and he ogled the couch behind him. Never had he been more aware of his own filth than at this moment when he felt that his mere presence in this room somehow sullied everything beyond repair.  
  
Sweat pooled and collected on his body, He was starting to feel too warm in his coat, but he was afraid to take it off lest it disappear like his shoes did. He walked out of the room he was in, determined to find his shoes no matter what. Sure, they were ratty old sneakers but they were _his_ ratty, old sneakers damn it. He would beat the shit out of whoever had tried to steal them.

He crinkled his nose and stopped wandering around the never ending maze of rooms. Something smelled amazing and he found himself forgetting all about his previous mission, instead wandering towards whatever could smell _that fucking good._

He came to another room, heavily decorated with black and stainless steel everything. In the center of the kitchen, stood a man with his back to him, leaning over what he could only assume was the stove.. He held a frying pan in one hand and a spatula with the other, had dark hair styled into an undercut, a strong jawline and square shoulders. He wore navy blue joggers and an oversized hoodie in the same color.

Trying to seize up the man in front of him, he came to the firm conclusion that - _Yep, he’d get his ass kicked if he tried anything._  
  
“Take your coat off and have a seat there. This will be ready in a moment.” He heard a low voice say and saw black hair sway with a curt nod towards the shining black dining room table. The man must have spoken, seeing as he couldn’t identify any other source for the voice. Even though he never looked up from where his hands were doing god knows what to whatever he was cooking, he had somehow sensed him come into the kitchen.  
  
He clutched his at his coat, as if it would anchor him against the coming storm. This man had, presumably, found him unconscious on the ground, somehow dragged him to wherever the fuck he is now and is now… _cooking_ for him? Unease settled deep in his gut.

Favors were never free and people never did anything out of charity. He had learned that the hard way. Someone always wanted something from him and he would not let himself be made a fool again.  
“Seriously, you are going to burn up in that coat. If you want, by the front door are hooks - you can hang it there with your shoes.” Another nod, in the opposite direction.  
  
He darted out of the kitchen, in the direction the other man had nodded towards. His shoes were right there, lined up next to other shoes in a neat line. He saw another coat hanging, a nicer, cleaner coat in contrast to his aged and well worn one. He eyed it for a moment and figured, if the man had a coat this nice, he would not try to take his. He shrugged out the coat and hung it a few hooks down from the nicer coat- he didn’t want to get the nice coat dirty and walked back to the kitchen.  
  
The man turned around and looked up at him as he reentered the kitchen. Dark eyes and a serious face now took him in and he couldn’t help but fidget under the scrutiny. “Let’s get you fed then you can go clean up ok? Have a seat, I’ll bring you a plate. I wasn’t sure what you liked… so I just made what I like… is that ok?”  
  
His eyebrows shot up, surprised to hear someone ask him this. It had been years since anyone asked him if anything was okay or had given him anything. No one at a shelter would bother asking if the food was okay, it was his only choice. He almost felt the need to voice all of this to the strange, dark man in front of him, to ask if _he_ was okay because he was surely acting out of character.

No one in their right mind should take in a disheveled, homeless, blonde man off the street. Much less cover them in their expensive blanket and put them on their expensive couch on a freezing night. Much less _offer him food and then ask if it was okay that he might not like what was offered?_

He came to the sudden realization that the man before him must be mental. That’s truly the only explanation he could call forth for this strange behavior.

He sat on a stool by the kitchen island and watched the other man place the food on two plates and walk towards him. One plate was set in front of him, and the man took the seat next to him with his own plate in front of him.

When he looked down at his plate he saw onions, peppers, what looked like sausage and some noodles. He immediately grabbed his fork and started shoveling the food in his mouth. It tasted amazing and he was _so_ hungry. He couldn’t remember when the last time he had something other than garbage or bland soup and bread was, and the flavors filling his mouth almost brought tears to his eyes.  
  
“Whoa whoa… I have more, slow down.” The man had reached out and placed a tan hand on top of his. He stared at the perfectly manicured nails, traced long fingers back to a wide hand speckled with dark hairs. Surprise and shock made him flinch, removing his hand from the touch to keep his host’s own from getting dirty by touching him. He slowed down so the other man wouldn’t comment again, but still kept a steady stream of food on his fork to his mouth. When he had all but cleared his plate, the man took it and added more to it, bringing it back in front of him.  
  
“Th-thanks…” he mumbled and went back to eating.  
  
He saw the man’s lips break into a small smile, parting to sip from a glass filled with what looked like wine. “Would you like some wine? I gave you water since I wasn’t sure what you would like. I have soda, milk, juice… well anything you could want really to drink.” The man rambled on. That was kind of endearing.  
  
“Um… I’ll have whatever you are having.”  
  
He watched the man nod and get up, getting  what looked like a wine glass from one cupboard and grabbing a bottle of wine from the counter. He walked back towards the stools, poured a little into the glass and handed it to him. “Try it first, see if you like it. If not, I have many others.”  
  
He sipped the wine, letting the deep flavor settle on his tongue before swallowing. He wasn’t sure just how expensive the wine was, or if this qualified as good or bad seeing as he lacked much prior drinking experience. He just nodded and the man poured more into his glass, setting the bottle down on the kitchen table before returning to his seat beside him.

The wine burned a path down and he had to clear his throat to get rid of the fuzzy feeling. The man chuckled under his breath, an amused smirk painted on his face now. Under that scrutinizing gaze, he shifted and mumbled, “So um… how did I…?”  
  
Dark eyes stared at him, never looking away from his own green ones. He rested his head on his tan hand and held himself up by the elbow, awkwardly twisted on the stool, leaning against the table to get a better look at the blond man. “I brought you up here. You were slumped next to a dumpster. I couldn’t leave you there knowing a blizzard is coming through.”  
  
“A blizzard.” He never really got to watch any news unless he got a few dollars that would buy him a cup of coffee and hours in a diner where they would leave on the television.  
  
“Where are we?” he muttered around the food in his mouth.  
  
“How about introductions first. I am Otabek, what is your name?”  
  
He paused. He was not so sure how to answer the question, as simple as it seemed. No one had asked him his name in years. His brow furrowed as he dug through his memories, chewing thoughtfully on a carrot. He would tell it to himself every night along with other important information so he would not forget, but it was sometimes hard to remember things like that after a while. 

“Yuri.”  
  
“Well, it is nice to meet you Yuri. Now finish up and then I’ll show you where you can change and clean off.”  
  
After observing him gulp down the last bites of food, Otabek rose from his stool, picked up both dishes from the counter and walked across the kitchen to the dishwasher. Yuri couldn’t help the sinking feeling that kept boiling beneath the surface, couldn’t let himself enjoy the blessing this angel’s presence was upon his miserable life - he kept wondering ‘ _Why’_.

 _Why_ kept bouncing around his head, invading his every thought like a swarm of angry bees. _Why_ did otabek rescue him? _Why_ was he in an alley, at night? _Why_ was otabek treating him so nicely? Yuri feared pushing his lunch, so he quickly drank the wine and the water and stood from his own seat, ready to follow Otabek. He staggered a bit as he stood, reeling at the full feeling in his stomach, and took a moment to steady himself against the table.

He hadn’t felt this full in such an awfully long time, it felt so good. He caught otabek’s eyes on him when he looked up.

“What are you staring at?”  
  
“Oh sorry, was I staring? Just wondering why you were by my dumpster is all.”  
  
_His_ Dumpster? “I ugh… had been walking all night. Trying to stay awake.”  
  
“Why didn’t you go to a shelter.” Otabek tilted his head and Yuri had to restrain himself from rolling his eyes at his host.  
  
“They are usually full, especially in the winter. If I can keep walking then I sleep during the day. How did I get in here?”  
  
“I brought you up here.”  
  
“You mean… like you carried me?”  
  
He watched Otabek nod and go get more wine. “Would you care for more?”  
  
He held his glass out. “And no one said anything about you carrying someone in?”  
  
“I have my own private entrance in the back.” He watched Otabek shrug at this. “Did you want to shower? Maybe some clean clothes?”  
  
He could not remember when the last time he got a proper shower and not just a restroom scrub down. He nodded and followed Otabek down a hallway then into a bedroom. “This is one of my spare bedrooms. You can leave your stuff on the desk there, There is robe on the door and slippers on the floor. Everything you should need is in there. I’ll bring some clothes in for you.”  
  
He watched Otabek turn and leave, shutting the door behind him. He looked around the massive room. There was a huge four poster bed with a deep green comforter on it. The bed was extremely high up and looked even more comfortable. He had never seen so many pillows on one bed. There were two tables, one on each side of the bed, and at the other side of the room, a desk. He peeled his clothing off and tried to fold it neatly. He had not been without these garments longer than he should have. The problem with only have one set of clothes, if you took them off, someone else was willing to take them from you. He learned to quickly wash under his clothes. As he stepped into the bathroom, it was a black tiled floor and white marble countertop did he see his reflection. He was far too thin,  his face had a thick layer of greyish brown dirt on it. As he looked at his hands, they looked the same, dirty under fingernails and dirt in the creases of his fingers. He knew his hair was once a golden blonde, it look matted and brown. He ran his hand on his face, seeing the thin sparse beard sticking out of his cheeks in odd places and chin.  
  
He saw on the counter a razor and cream. First thing he did was shave his face. The water was warm and he spent a few minutes just washing his hands with the soap on the side of the sink. There was a brush and he was able to get under his nails clean. He could see the line where he had stopped washing at his wrist. It was a clear drawn ‘dirt’ line. The paleness of his skin showed on his hands, and the dirt gave him a darker complexion.  
  
Splashing his face with water, he watched the water run down his face and drip to his chest. There were tracks the water had made through the grime on his skin. He grabbed the cream he shook the can and then pressed the button as it spilled out onto his palm. The thick cream had a spicy smell to it. He had never really shaved before so he was going off of what he remembers his grandpa doing a few times when he was younger.  
  
He spread the cream on his cheeks and chin and wet the razor. He scratched it over his face, and felt the cool glide of the blade over his skin, each swipe revealing pale, clean skin. He rinsed the razor and did another swipe. He skin was coming out smooth, no nicks or bleeding. He had figured it was a good blade. He looked back at the mirror, he saw a face he had not seen in a long time. He still had those dark purplish marks under his eyes, but his face was smooth again. He hated the beard, It never grew in properly and it was terrible feeling.  
  
Seeing the large glass doors, he walked over and opened them, it was huge inside. Different shower heads at different heights up and down the wall. Stepping in he shut the door as was not sure what to do as there were many nozzles.  He stepped as far to the side as he could and started to spin the nozzles. Once he figured out what they all did, he adjusted the water and stepped under the spray. He looked down and could see where the water running off of him was a brownish color. He had made the water hot and could feel it almost burning his skin. He did not care. He wanted everything washed off of him and to feel warm.  
  
When he turned and tilted his hair under the water, it was almost just as bad. His hair was so matted he had to let the water run through it for a few minutes to loosen it back up. There were bottles almost the side of the shower and he found the shampoo and put a huge glob in his hand. He lathered his hair and scrubbed his scalp. Whatever this shampoo was, it smelled amazing. He thought he was picking up a green apple smell and decided to shampoo his hair a second time. It never hurt when you have been this dirty for this long.  
  
He could feel his hair fell past his shoulders now, he had not cut it in years. He found a bottle of conditioner and figured it couldn't hurt. It had the same green apple smell. There were a lot of bottles in the shower. He saw a scrub, body wash, shower lotion… what the hell was all this? He knew what the wash was and got the cloth and started to scrub down. He probably stayed in the shower a lot longer than he should have, but was enjoying the feel of the water, the smells of the soup, and just being clean.  
  
When he stepped out, there was a warm cup of tea on the counter and a note:  
  
_Figured you might want some tea, I left you clothes on the desk and will send yours for cleaning – I’ll be in the sitting room when you are done._ _  
_

He groaned as he had a feeling he knew what this meant. He had heard stories on the street. Someone takes you in, you get a meal, you give a blowjob and place to sleep. He knew it was all too good to be true. He walked out to the bedroom again and found a pair of joggers in a deep green color on the desk, some briefs and a tshirt. The clothes still all had tags on them and he whistled when he saw the price tags on them. Why the hell would someone spend this kind of money on some clothes? He shrugged and slipped them on.

Going back into the bathroom he decided was best to comb his hair and tie it back. It was long enough now and he noticed just how golden it still was, now that he had cleaned it. Looking back at himself, the joggers were a bit too big, but he was able to tie them at the wait and the shirt hung from his body a bit. He figured if he put on about ten more pounds they would fit nicely. He looked in the mirror and figured he better go pay his debt for his meal and bed.

When he reached the sitting room, he saw Otabek sitting staring out over the city. The back wall he had lifted the blinds and it was dark and starting to snow. He had a glass in his hand with dark liquid and ice cubes. As he stood there observing this man, he thought he could have done worse. The man was obviously stupid rich and very good looking. Oh who was he kidding, this man was hot. He cleared his throat and saw the man turn and look at him.

“My, a hot shower sure did do you wonders. I almost don’t even recognize you.” Otabek stood up and walked over to him as he set his glass down and grabbed his arm turning it over. Then he did the same to his other arm.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he growled out as he flinched out of his touch.

“Making sure I did not have a junkie in the house. I went through your stuff. I did not find any drugs.” he smirked then walked over to his bar at the far corner of the room. “Care for a drink Yuri?”

“You went through my shit? Why didn’t you just fucking ask me?” He was appalled at the idea this man would even bring him in thinking he might be a junkie.

“Well let’s say you were a junkie, you probably wouldn’t have told me.” Otabek shrugged and was pouring more liquid in his glass.

“So you bring home junkies a lot then?”

“So far I’ve never brought a junkie home.” he winked at him. “So what do you want to drink?”

He walked over to him at the bar and sat down on the stool next to it. “Sure, I ugh… don’t know what I like, really don’t drink so… just what ever you are having.”

“I doubt you’ll like this. Let me make you something… something simple.”

He watched Otabek get a glass and clink ice in it, then pour in some clear liquid and add more clear liquid. He threw in a cherry and handed the glass to him.

“Try this.”

He sipped it and it was decent. It did not burn. The bottles he would share with others in the street always burned. “This is good.”

“Simple vodka tonic.” He watched Otabek come from behind the bar and walk back to the couch facing the window that overlooked the city.

He picked up his glass and followed. There was a table in front of the couch and he set his glass down. He saw Otabek watching him and he took the glass out of his hand and set on the table. He figured he might as well get this over with, Otabek seemed like the type that would rather get down the business than chat the night away.

He looked down at the dark haired man who was looking up at him. He placed his hands on his shoulders and slowly straddled his lap and he heard Otabek gasp.

“What are you doing Yuri?” Otabek said through clenched teeth.

Yuri leaned down and kissed at Otabek’s neck. “Isn’t this why you brought me here? Thought I would pay you back for your generosity.”

He felt Otabek’s hands reach up his sides, then he felt the dark haired man push him off.  He landed next to Otabek on the couch. 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing Yuri?”

He knew his face had turned red. “I ugh… well… I thought… Oh wait… You don’t like guys… that’s it?”

Otabek shook his head and stood up and walked to the glass overlooking the city. He watched Otabek stare off as the snow was getting heavier now.

He felt confused, not knowing what was going on. The guys in the street always told him how these things went down. He got up and walked over to Otabek, he put his hand on his shoulder and watched Otabek flinch away.

“That is not what I want from you. Why don’t you just go to bed Yuri.” Otabek would not look at him.

“I disgust you don’t I? Some dirty homeless guy from the streets… why didn’t you just leave me out there to die then?” He turned and went to walk away when he felt Otabek’s hand grab his wrist hard and turn him.

“No Yuri, you do not disgust me, what you are offering as _payment_ does. I didn’t leave you out there to die because despite everything I fucking care about people.” Otabek let go of his wrist and turned back to the window.

He stood there with his mouth wide open. Did this really just happen? He did not know what to do so he sat back down on the couch.

“I’m… I’m sorry Otabek… I’ve never… well... “ he did not know what to say.

Otabek turned back to him and gave him a hard look. “If I wanted a whore I could get one that I did not have to feed and clean up first. Is that how you get by? Get a meal, give a blowjob?”

 _Shame._ He felt shame. He flinched at that. Now he looked cheap and he felt low. He shook his head and almost started crying. He tried to hold his face tight, but he knew it was being given away. He had gotten hard on the streets, but not for this. He leaned over and put his head in his hands, tried to hide his face. He felt the couch dip next to him and a hand gently on his shoulder.

“Yuri, this is not what I want from you. I saw a guy down on his luck passed out next to my dumpster… I ugh… knew we had a bad blizzard coming through, I could not in good conscious go back up here and leave you down there… knowing you would die.” the hand left his shoulder and he felt the couch move again but he could not look up. He knew Otabek had walked off. “You should finish your drink then go lay down. You can stay here till the storm passes through.”

“Thank you… for everything.”  
  
He picked his glass up and sipped it. He finally went and stood over by the window, the snow was really coming down and he could not help but feel thankful he was not out there in all of that. When he finished his drink, Otabek took the glass and he headed back to the guest room. He just stood there and stared at the giant bed in front of him. Even when he had roof over his head, he had nothing like this. He could not remember the last time he slept in a real bed. Once he curled in, he took in a long deep breath, he wanted to remember the smell of the bed. He felt as if he sunk into the mattress just right, and the pillows cradled his head perfectly. He was not awake long.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as they make my day sooooo much!! I am on Tumblr as phaytesworld and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> <3

He was not sure how long he had been asleep, but when he rolled over there was a gentle light coming through the window. The blinds were partially open and he could see it was still snowing outside. As he sat up he rubbed his eyes and could not believe how great he felt. Usually something on his body hurt from sleeping on the hard grounds. Even being as young as he was; waking up, he would feel like an old man- older than his years. He felt refreshed and rested. HIs body not groaning and stiff, it was refreshing.

Going into the bathroom, he saw there was a toothbrush in a plastic wrap and toothpaste in the top drawer. As he brushed his teeth and looked in the mirror. His face still clean and his hair was a mess, but clean. He could see the dark circles under his eyes were there, but were a lot lighter than had been the previous night.

Is this really what I look like? I knew he had looked yesterday, but that entire day was a blur. He was no longer the angelic looking kid anymore. He was a grown man. His soft cheeks hollowed now and his eyes large, highlighted by the dark marks underneath. He knew with a few weeks of good meals, he could fill out the shoulders that had broadened over the years and the height he had gained.

 _Grateful._  He could not get that word out of his head. Just yesterday he thought it was all over. He was almost welcomed the darkness. The coldness that seeped into his skin, bone chilling, had enveloped him, he allowed it. The steps he had taken- thinking the dumpster would shelter him.

 _Idiot._ How did he think a dumpster would keep him warm? His initial idea was to crawl into it. Would not be the first time he camped out in a dumpster, but in subzero blizzard weather? He should have fought the lines at the shelters and waited. He thought he knew better. From what the weather said yesterday, they had not seen a storm like this in over fifty years.

How did he find himself so down on his luck, but yet so _blessed?_ Not only had Otabek taken him in, but he was kind and gentle. He cannot remember a day where he could relax, where he was not fighting, where he was not hating everything about himself for a moment.

He knew it could not last, he could not let himself get use to this, he could not allow himself to soften. He needed to remember he was truly still a street rat. _This is temporary, don’t get use to it_ . He knew he would soon be back out on those cold streets fighting for survival, but he also knew something like this never came around- only in dreams those few minutes before waking would he feel this content. _Enjoy this, it won’t last_.

Plus who really wants a homeless bum hanging around? What can he do? He would have said survive, but he had barely done that. What good was he? He shook his head and looked in the mirror.

 _You are worth it._ He had to remind himself this. He was worth more than he had allowed himself to be. He had to push the negative thoughts away and turn them into something different. He needed to change and he needed a change. Maybe a day or two here could help him change his outlook at least.

Plus he knew Otabek was nice to look at. Who was he kidding, the man was _gorgeous._ He shook his head again and started to walk out the bathroom feeling his stomach for the first time since yesterday be hungry.  
  
The smell of bacon came drifting into his room and lured him out to the hallway. He saw Otabek standing there again, he was in a different pair of joggers and a plain t-shirt.  
  
“Good morning sleepy head. About time you woke up. I have coffee ready over there.” He saw Otabek point to the other side of the counter. “Creamer in the fridge. You like bacon and eggs, right?”  
  
“Uh… yeah.” He went to go make a cup of coffee and he could tell by the smell of this coffee, it was not the sludge he got from the run down diner he frequented and sipped it without creamer.  
  
“Yuri, I have fruit salad in the fridge too, can you pull out the container?” Otabek never turned around and just continued to work the two pans with eggs in one and bacon in the other.  He set his cup down and he went over to the fridge and opened it. Everything was extremely neat and orderly. He saw a container of what looked like melons, grapes, kiwis ad many other fruits and pulled that out.  
  
“I have two bowls set out if you want to get us each some fruit.” Otabek still had not turned from cooking.  
  
Going over to the table he got the two bowls and went fill them up. “Um… how much did you want?” He was not sure how much Otabek wanted, as he was sure he himself could eat about four bowls of this. He had not had fresh fruit in a long time.  
  
Otabek finally looked over, “Give me about half what you have in your bowl.” Then he turned back to the stove. Once Otabek was done they sat and quietly had breakfast. He himself could not believe he was getting another meal. He could feel how full his stomach felt, he loved this feeling. He sat back and sipped his coffee for a moment.  
  
“Yuri, you really don’t have to eat so fast while you are here.” Otabek was only halfway through his food.   
  
He felt his face warm up and knew he was blushing. He picked up his plate and took to the dishwasher. “Old habits die hard I guess.” He stated as he put his plate and bowl away.  
  
“They say the snow is not letting up anytime soon. Make yourself comfortable.” He could see Otabek was looking at him in that statement. He shuffled his feet as he felt odd being stared at.  
  
“I ugh… can just stay out of your way…  back in the guest room I guess.”  
  
“Nonsense, look I have a large flat here, it gets lonely.” He watched Otabek get up taking his plate and bowl putting in the dishwasher. “You like video games?”  
  
“I did… it has been a while. What do you have?”  
  
“Yuri… I have them all. Come.”  
  
They went down a hallway on the other side of the flat when he saw him open a door. Inside the walls were dark and there was a huge flat screen TV on the wall. There were a few oversized recliners around the room. There was on another wall, clear shelves that held what looked like any and all gaming consoles. He had to blink. He had never seen anything like this, even in the gaming stores he would walk pass.  
  
“Holy shit man… you weren’t lying.”  
  
Otabek shrugged. “I like video games… what can I say?”  
  
Yuri looked at him and cocked his eyebrow, “Ok, it has been a few years, but let’s see what is new.”  Otabek smiled and they each took a controller and a recliner.

He would catch Otabek glance his way when he thought he was not looking. Almost like an afterthought, he would catch it. He did not want it to seem like he was staring, but every time Otabek graced him with a smile, it felt like a small gift.  
  
It did not take him long to get back into the feel of games. He played them a lot when he was back at home and he saw Otabek would relax and even smile. After a couple hours, Yuri was finally beating him and he could hear the cursing coming from the other recliner. He could not remember when the last time he had felt so joyous and relaxed.  
  
“Goodness Yuri, my stomach is growling. Let’s go get some food. I can lose hours in here.” Otabek was smiling and laughing as they walked back out. Once they reached the sitting room, you could barely see out the window from the snow coming down.  
  
“Wow, I think it is getting worse…” he knew he would have been dead if he has stayed out there last night.

He just stood staring out over the city as it was being blanketed in white. There was no way as cold as it had gotten he would have made it that night, even walking. He felt a rush of emotions hit him and his eyes watered up. How had he gone from hungry, dirty and cold… to full, clean and warm? He was in a pair of joggers that cost more than what it would take to feed him for a month, his shirt smelt clean and not of dirt and grime. He did not need layers of clothing just to sit and shiver. He was overwhelmed with emotion and he wrapped his arms around himself and quietly looked out the window and cried.

 _Lucky._ How could someone like him be lucky right now? How did something like this happen to someone like _him._ Literally a nobody. He was the guy you saw on the street you did not meet eyes with. The guy you walked quickly pass as you did not want to feel guilty for not giving your change or a dollar too. He was ignored and blended into the background of the city. A nobody. A countless body to walk by on the streets as if he did not exist.   
  
“Yuri?” he heard the concerned tone from Otabek coming over to him. He shook his head and turned away.  
  
“Yuri, are you ok?”  
  
He shook his head and could feel a hand on his shoulder. He could not take it anymore and turned and took Otabek into a crushing hug. He was sobbing loudly and couldn’t help but just hold the man to him. This man had saved his life. This man fed him and kept him warm… _this man saved his life_. His body was shaking as he continued to sob and could feel Otabek leading him over to the couch. He finally let go of him and sat down.

 _Grateful. Lucky. A nobody._  
  
Otabek put some tissues in his hand and he wiped his eyes. “Shit man… I am sorry… I don’t know what came over me… I was.. looking at the snow… and thinking how… if you had not gotten me…” he choked up again, unable to talk.  
   
He could feel Otabek shifting uncomfortably. “Come on… let’s get you a glass of water… and some lunch.”  
  
They ate quietly as Otabek had made them sandwiches. He was not used to always having his belly full and it was a wonderful feeling. Otabek was scrolling through his laptop all through lunch and after they had eaten was going through the news.  
  
“Wow, the entire city is completely shut down. They say we will have snow a few more days.”  
  
“How much do you think has fallen?” he asked.  
  
He watched turn the laptop so he could see. “They are saying we should have almost a foot of snow now, but they are saying snow for days… could be up to three feet. They said it will slow down then pick back up.”  
  
They cleaned up from lunch and went to the sitting room. “I’m going to put on some TV for a bit.  You can join or do whatever…”  he watched Otabek shrug and he followed him into the sitting room. He was not sure what really to say or do, so he just made himself comfortable as Otabek switched the TV on and was flipping through the stations.  
  
He was feeling full and content. Even before Otabek could decide what to watch, he had fallen asleep in the couch. 

 

* * *

 

  
A couple hours later he woke up. He had a warm blanket over him and saw Otabek had one on him too. He was stretched across the couch and his feet up in Otabek’s lap. Otabek just had a hand on his ankle and was watching whatever he had on TV. He looked over at the man for a moment before moving and saw how relaxed he seemed. Here was this man who brought in a complete stranger, and just acted as if everything was normal. He knew it was strange and he knew he should not question his good fortune at the moment because he was warm and his belly was fed.  
  
When he shifted he felt Otabek move his hand off his ankle so he sat himself up. “I’m sorry, did not mean to take up the entire couch.”  
  
“You’re fine”  
  
“Actually I am… but I mean… don’t you find this… odd?”  
  
Otabek turned to stare at him, “Incredibly.”  He saw a hint of a smile come across the man’s face and he had to return the smile.  “But I also find it mildly comforting too. I am alone a lot and it gets lonely… even if you aren’t talking, I know someone is here.”  Otabek shrugged at this and went back to watching his show.  
  
He did not know what to say anymore, so he sat back and watched whatever the hell Otabek had on the TV screen. It seemed he was watching some cooking show and after about an hour of watching people cook food he could not eat his stomach started to growl.  
  
“I don’t know how you watch this. It just makes me hungry!”  
  
Otabek chuckled and got up turning off the TV.  “Then let’s go make some dinner shall we?”  
  
Otabek had instructed him to start chopping for a salad as he pulled out some meat and heating up his pan again. “So Yuri…  tell me about yourself… You know, whatever you are comfortable with.”  he noticed Otabek kept his back to him.  
  
“Well um… I don’t really know. I mean… I ran away when I was almost 16… I am 20 now… there really is not much to say…”  
  
“What was everything like before you ran away? Why did you run away?” he heard Otabek ask.  
  
“Um… Can we not…”  
  
“Ah shit man, sorry. “  
  
“Don’t be… let’s just say I am young, stupid and stubborn.” he could not go into how stupid he was and how stubborn he still was. Especially when all the answers to his life were so simple, but he just would not allow his pride to go back home.  
  
“Well that does make sense.”  
  
“Otabek, tell me about you?”  
  
“What do you want to know?”  
  
“Well what do you do?”  
  
“Ah, well… I own a very large athletic wear company.”  
  
He thought for a moment and looked down. The joggers he had on. Now it was making sense. “So you make clothes?”  
  
“Yeah something like that.” he could almost hear the smirk on Otabek’s voice. They continued making dinner quietly and Otabek turned on some music that seem to play through speakers in the place. He decided not to question it as it was nice.  
  
It was another quiet dinner, the music playing helped. He would ask Otabek a few questions and get simple answers back. Otabek got out a bottle wine to go with dinner. He could not believe in a twenty four hours span, he has had four complete meals. He sat back and happily rubbed his stomach. Otabek chuckled at him and they went to clear up the kitchen.  
  
“The snow is coming down lightly now… I have a hot tub outside on the balcony….”  Otabek said quietly and he could see a blush come across his cheeks.

“Won’t it be… cold? And how do we not get snowed on?”

“Ah. it is covered where the hot tub is… and it is cold till you get in the hot tub! Come on, I’ll turn on some music and get you some trunks ok? I just love being out there when it is snowing.” he had watched Otabek’s eye light up as he was saying this. “Follow me, I know I have extra trunks, some even small enough to fit you.”

He might have been taller than Otabek was, but he was a lot slimmer. He thinks a lot of it was the undernourishment he went through the last few years on the streets. They went all the way down the hallway to a huge bedroom. If he had thought the bed he was staying in was big, the bed against the wall in this room was even bigger. There was another large flat screen TV on the walls and the walls a deep maroon color. Over in the corner was an oversized chair, side table and lamp. He could see a few books on the side table. The blinds were open and you could see out over the city from here just as well as you could the sitting room. There were large pictures of landscapes around the room, nothing seemed overly decorated. Otabek led him over to some doors and as he opened them, they walked into another room, the size of the guest room he was staying in, but it looked almost like a department store. Shoes on one side, suits hung up, and then shelves of clothing.

He whistled out looking through all of this. This man had more clothes than he had ever seen. He watched Otabek go back towards a few drawers that seem to be in the wall and pulled one out. Different shorts were folded neatly in there. He watched Otabek go through a few then he grabbed a pair. They were a blaze orange color.

“Ah here we go. I try to keep a few different sizes around, you know… just in case. But these should work for you.” Otabek tossed them over to him. They weren’t exactly long but they would reach his upper thigh. “You can use the robe hanging in your bathroom and you should still have your slippers in there. I’ll grab us towels and meet you out in the sitting room, ok?”

He went back to the room he was staying in and changed. The shorts were shorter than he had worn whenever he went swimming and they fit him snug. When he looked in the mirror he could see how he really needed to put some weight on. He felt a bit self conscious as he was looking himself over in the mirror. He decided to tie his hair back and grabbed the robe securing it around his waist.

Otabek was coming from around the bar, he had two towels, two glasses and a bottle of wine. “Wine is always good with the hot tub. I got the music playing on the balcony speakers outside.” He followed Otabek out to the side of the sitting room to sliding doors. What Otabek called a balcony he called a rooftop. The snow was piled up towards the railing at the end of the rooftop. It was extremely cold and he could see the steam coming off the large hot tub. Otabek set down the towels and the glasses and poured wine setting to the edge of the hot tub.

“Come on, we are going to freeze Yuri.” Otabek slipped his robe off. For a moment he had forgotten it was cold outside as he saw Otabek was wearing shorts like his, but they were a steel gray color. They hugged massive muscular thighs. You could see each muscle well formed and as he had his back to him, he could see the dimples in his lower back right above his ass. He gulped and his eyes went even lower, to the plump round ass those shorts were hugging tightly.

When Otabek turned, he could see the well formed chest with a light sprinkle of dark hair across the top of his pecks. His abs were very defined and he had a slight trail that dipped from his navel downward into those shorts. He had to divert his eyes back up as he was breathless over the size of the bulge those shorts did not hide.

He was scared to take off his robe, knowing how thin he must seem next to Otabek. He watched Otabek climb the few wooden steps and sink slowly into the water. There was a pale light coming from the hot tub and a few around the rooftop area.

“Yuri, come on! I did not save you from the cold for you to freeze to death out here.” he heard Otabek chuckle out as he watched Otabek take his glass of wine and sip from it.

He figured if he took his robe off quickly and just got in the water, he could hide how thin he was. He tossed his robe over where Otabek’s was and quickly went up the steps and practically jumped into the hot tub.

The water was almost too hot, but he knew it was from where he was so cold standing out there. Otabek leaned back, relaxed and handed him a glass of wine.

The chill of the air outside the water was there, but the steam helped his teeth not chatter. He took the glass from Otabek and sipped it. He had never had wine that taste this smooth and good.  
  
“This is really good.” He said to Otabek.  
  
“I have it imported in. Best around.” He heard Otabek reply back.  He also noticed how Otabek kept observing him. When he glanced over, he could see those dark eyes fixed on him.  
  
“What are you staring at?” he muttered out and sipped his wine.  
  
“Well there is no one else to look at.” He saw Otabek shrug.  
  
“Well watch the snow or something…” he kept making sure his eyes did not stare at Otabek though it was hard as the man was striking as he sat back relaxed in the hot tub and he knew the tiny shorts he was given would not cover much if he got to staring too hard.  
  
Otabek chuckled and kept looking at him. “Seriously asshole… what are you staring at?”    
  
He had turned and saw those dark eyes set on him.  “Yuri, you are far too skinny. A week or two of good full meals should really help you.”  
  
“What so I can be fat like you?”  he spit out without thinking. He watched Otabek flinch and sit up as he set his glass down outside the hot tub.  
  
“You know Yuri, I have been called a lot of things in my life, fat has never been one of them.”  With that he watched as Otabek stood up from the water. When he stood the water was right about at his hips. Otabek stood there and stared at Yuri. “You call this fat?” he watched Otabek trail his hand over his well-formed abs and up to his chest. “You know Yuri, I do have a huge line of athletic wear… how would it look if the CEO was fat?”  Otabek’s voice had dropped a bit and he leaned over to wear his wine was and picked up the glass draining it all back then setting the glass back down.  
  
He felt he needed to drink his wine as the man stood before him. Taking a big gulp he let the warm liquid slid down his throat and wondered if Otabek was going to sit back down. He set his glass down and Otabek held out his hand out to him. Cocking his eyebrow he took the hand and allowed Otabek to guide him up to standing. He felt really small, pale and thin next to him.   
  
“You see Yuri, a few meals you and stomach won’t concave in here.” Otabek explained as his fingers brush where his stomach still sunk in a bit. He gasped and allowed those fingers to trail back up, they were under his ribs and he heard Otabek say softly, “Maybe supplement with a few high calories protein drinks and we would not be able to count your ribs…”  
  
He was getting lost in those dark eyes staring intently him.  “I am sure you will always be thin Yuri, but you can build on it.”  With that Otabek shrugged and went back to his seat with a smirk on his face and refilled his glass. “More wine Yuri?”  
  
He felt cold again and sunk back into the hot water and nodded his head. “Yes... please.” He was able to stammer out. Otabek was still smirking at him as he filled the glasses up.  
  
“You fluster and blush easily Yuri... Guess the streets didn’t make you all that hard.”    
  
He glared at Otabek. “Oh shut the hell up and drink your wine!”  He could see Otabek chuckling. “Why are you laughing?”  
  
“You are too cute when you are mad.”  
  
“How much wine have you had tonight?”  
  
“Not nearly enough.” Otabek grinned and sipped his glass. “I like being out here in the hot tub when it snows… plus it is nice… well… not being alone I guess.”  Otabek had almost whispered that last part, he barely heard it.  
  
“You are alone a lot I take it then.”  
  
He watched Otabek nod and stare back at him.

“Yeah… everyone wishes to be rich… then you start to question things… you don’t know anymore if they are your friends for your money or for you… you don’t know if people date you for your money… or for you… I found it easiest to just not deal with it… but yes, very lonely. I am always around people, all day long… even some evenings… out in crowds… but still, very lonely.”

He had to shake his head. He could not even imagine. He was always fighting to stay alive, and here was a man who had everything, but yet almost nothing. He had been fighting for so long, trying to prove a point for so long and it got him nowhere. He looked over at the man sitting next to him in the hot tub, seeing a pained expression on his face. He was not sure if it was all the wine, the hot tub or the snow, but he reached out and gently touched his face. He could feel a slight stubble along that strong jaw line and saw those dark eyes meet his.

Otabek did not flinch from the touch, but leaned into it. He could see where he flexed his jaw but started to lean into the touch. He started to shift his way closer to Otabek and was tracing his finger around the jawline and then to his bottom lip.

“You don’t have to be lonely tonight.” he breathed out and gently pressed his lips to Otabek’s. This time Otabek did not push him away so he pressed harder against those lips and could feel Otabek’s lips start to move against his. He turned his body more towards Otabek and brought his other hand up to rest on the other side of Otabek’s face. He could feel Otabek’s hand reach for his waist and pull him to his lap.

Moving through the warm water he found himself straddled against the muscular man. Biting gently on Otabek’s bottom lip and feeling those lips parting. He slid his tongue inside Otabek’s warm mouth. He could taste the wine they had drank and moaned softly when he felt Otabek’s tongue start to caress his in return.

Otabek’s hands grabbed at his hips harder, and he pressed his mouth harder against Otabek’s mouth, moving his hands to thread between the dark strands of hair and clutched them gently. They both softly moaned as he started to rock his hips down to the muscular body under him and smiled into the kiss when he felt they both were turned on.

The hands on his hips grabbed hard and pushed him down harder and he knew both other their tight shorts were concealing nothing if they were to stand up. Otabek’s mouth became more demanding as his tongue tried to consume him. Otabek’s hands and moved from his hips and grabbed his ass, even as thin as he was, it was still round and plump.

Otabek broke from the kiss and pulled back, breathing hard. He could see those dark eyes were almost completely black. Otabek kissed him gently, “Get out… hot tub… inside…” Otabek was not speaking full sentences but he understood and went to stand up, noticing when Otabek stood up- they were both fully hard as their cocks were pressed tightly in the small shorts. Turning they climbed out the hot tub and was struck with the cold and grabbed his robe.

Otabek quickly followed suit and before he was able to close his robe, Otabek had grabbed his hand and started to pull them both inside. Once Otabek closed the sliding door he had him pressed against the cold glass. Otabek kissed him again and opened the fabric to the robe and ran his hands down Yuri’s sides and chest.

Otabek started to kiss down Yuri’s neck, biting and licking his neck. Yuri could feel those hands kneading their way up and down his sides. Yuri started to moan and wiggle under Otabek’s touch. As many times as Yuri has been through these motions, this was different. He had never been so turned on that he could remember and he felt those stupid shorts just getting tighter on him as his cock was hard and throbbing.

Otabek pulled the robe off Yuri’s shoulders and threw it to the side. Biting down on Yuri’s shoulder he heard Yuri moan out loudly and Otabek started to kiss and lightly bite around his collarbone as he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of this shorts and start to pull at them. Yuri thought they would gracefully slide down but they started to roll and he could feel Otabek growl into his neck as he was trying to tug them off Yuri.

Yuri finally had to push off the window and just rolled the damn wet shorts down, kicking them off. Otabek stood there and just stared at him. Yuri felt self conscious and started to blush as he wished the robe was still on him. He stared at Otabek and debated just grabbing the robe back when Otabek stepped back into his space and pushed him against the cold glass. Yuri’s ass and back were pressed tight against the glass as Otabek kissed down his chest and squeezed his hips.

“As much as I want to fuck you against the glass overlooking the city… the lube is in my room.” Otabek whispered in his ear and Yuri could feel those words tingle down his spine. He felt Otabek’s hand remove from his hip and grab his cock giving him a couple slow pulls. Yuri arched into that hand, felt the thumb caress the tip of his cock, gathering the pearls of precum and circling around his tip. Yuri moans out and feels Otabek release his cock and then take his hand leading him down the long hallway.

He feels silly as he is stark naked and Otabek still has his robe and shorts on. Once they get to the room, Otabek lowers the light and goes to his nightstand pulling out condoms and lube.

“I do have a window in here.” He watched Otabek grab a remote and hears the blinds raising and a view overlooking the city. Yuri turned and looked out at the view when Otabek came up behind him, kissing up and down Yuri’s neck. Yuri tilted his head, giving the dark haired man better access to his neck. The weight between his legs throbbed at this point.

Yuri could feel the robe press against his back. “Take that damn robe off.” he growled out at Otabek. He could hear Otabek chuckle as he pulled away from his body. Yuri turned and watched as Otabek slipped the robe off his shoulders and let is fall down his body to the floor. Yuri looked him up and down again. Yuri could see the well defined tanned body in front of him. Every glance he did down Otabek’s body, he could see the muscle flex and tense. Otabek hooked his thumbs in the waistbands of his shorts and slid them down his toned legs. When Otabek rose back up as his cock stood proud in front of him. Yuri had to gulp at the sheer size of the man in front of him.

Their gazes locked as Yuri stepped forward and Otabek took the blonde’s face in his hands pulling him down for a kiss. Yuri moaned and pressed his body up to Otabek’s feeling their hard length rub as his hands went around Otabek’s waist. Otabek pushed Yuri back until his back was pressed against the cold glass. The blonde shivered and Otabek chuckled as he pulled off from the kiss.

“Turn around Yuri.” Otabek said to him.

Yuri turned and he was on display in the window. The building was tall and he could see out across the entire city. Yuri could feel as hands trailed down his back slowly. Yuri could feel the goosebumps up and down his body as those fingers traced every outline his thin body had. Yuri shivered when those fingers left his body and a hand on his shoulder pushing him a bit. Yuri put his hands on the glass to steady himself as he was being bent over slightly.

Warm lips met Yuri’s shoulder blade and started to kiss his upper back as he felt wet fingers slip between his cheeks and rub over his entrance. It was slow and Yuri moaned when that finger hooked and pressed in and out. Yuri could feel as Otabek continued to kiss along his shoulders and bite down gently. Otabek pressed against Yuri, kissing his neck and sucking lightly. Yuri felt a bite on his neck, he felt another finger slip into him. Yuri moaned and Otabek continued to kiss along the back of his neck, leaving purple marks as he trailed his mouth behind Yuri’s neck and shoulders. The two fingers gently probed in and out, scissoring inside Yuri, to gently stretch him.

Otabek was warm pressed against him, and looking out over the city was probably one of the most erotic things he had ever experienced. He felt another finger slip in him and he moaned out pushing back against the fingers. Otabek was gentle yet demanding. Usually Yuri wouldn’t bother with a third, but after seeing the size of this man he would allow Otabek to carefully work him open. Yuri was use to guys who didn’t care if he enjoyed himself or not. They would barely prepare him before they thrusted in or they would brutally thrust down his throat. This was different. This man was gentle with his hands down his body, his fingers worked in and out of him like they cared about how he felt.

Yuri felt overwhelmed with emotions at the moment. This was the man who saved his life, the man who cooked him meals, the man who caressed his shoulders with his mouth.

Yuri could feel the fingers press and angle till Otabek found the spot that made Yuri arch and cry out. Yuri’s cock felt heavy as it bobbed between his legs. He was partially bent with his legs spread and hands on the glass. 

“Yuri… you feel so good on my fingers... “ he heard the voice that had gotten deeper behind him saying. Yuri felt a hand caress at his hip and reach around to grab his cock. Yuri cried out again as the hand slowly stroked him. Yuri was not sure how much longer he would last if Otabek continued to stroke him as he Otabek continued to push in him with his fingers. Yuri moaned out more and more as those hands were making him come undone. Yuri was not used to this, being pleasurable and he started towhimper as he felt the hands slowly leave his body.

“Stay just like that.” he heard Otabek command.

He heard the opening of the condom wrapper and then he felt Otabek back against him. Those strong hands had taken him by his hips as Otabek slid his hard cock along the crease of his ass. Yuri couldn’t help but push back into it. Otabek breathed out hard. Yuri noticed he did not make much noise, but his breath would get harder. Yuri felt a hand released from his hip and he could feel Otabek lining up to his entrance. Yuri started to question if Otabek would fit till he felt Otabek push and the tip press through. Yuri hissed and he actually heard Otabek moan softly. Yuri felt the burning and was thankful Otabek held still while he adjusted. The burning was still there but was getting better.

“Just… move slowly…” Yuri breathed out.

He felt those fingers grip his hips tightly and slowly press in a little further. Yuri pressed harder on the cold glass and felt as Otabek slowly continued to press in. Once he felt Otabek completely bottom out- Yuri could feel the kisses along his shoulders and neck as Otabek held still. Yuri felt full- more full than he ever had been.

“Tell me when I can move…” Otabek spoke into his neck.

Yuri panted hard and he felt Otabek’s hand reach back around him, grab his cock that had started to deflate. The slow lazy strokes made it harden back up as Otabek worked his hand up and down, thumbed his cock head then pull his foreskin down. Yuri moaned and rocked back a bit.

“Move… please move Beka…” Yuri whined out.

He heard Otabek growl softly and slowly pull out then slowly push back in. Yuri moaned and Otabek took his hand from Yuri’s cock and pushed in harder. Yuri moaned louder as the sting was gone and it was only an fullness he felt pulse inside of him. Otabek pushed in again and hit that spot in Yuri that had him cry out.

“Yes… right there… Beka…”

Otabek continued to hit in that same spot and Yuri saw white lights behind his eyes. The overlook of the city as he was on display, the snow was falling down, the fullness of Otabek inside him, it was almost too much.

“Touch yourself Yuri…” Otabek said.

He took his  hand off the glass, he wrapped his cold fingers around his hard length and started to stroke. He could feel Otabek’s thrust get more demanding and he could feel his prostate being abused and it all rushed to him. He could feel his balls tighten and a growing fire in his abdomen, another stroke of his cock had him coming all over the glass. Yuri yelled out and felt his body going limp, Otabek wrapped his arm around his waist holding him up and thrust gentler but he could tell by the breathing that Otabek was close.

Their skin slammed hard as Otabek gave a final thrust into Yuri and moaning loudly as Yuri felt Otabek’s arms holding him. Their bodies were covered in sweat and Yuri felt absolutely boneless. Otabek slipped out and moved his body a bit to pull off his condom.

Yuri could feel Otabek guide him over to the bed and lay him down. He felt the bed dip as Otabek joined him and pulled him in an embrace. They both still breathed heavy and Yuri rested his head on Otabek’s chest falling asleep listening to that heartbeat calm down. _Grateful._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoping it still lived up to everyone's standard! <3 Sorry - this is unbetad chapter... so we all know my grammar is shit, but you get the idea. 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as they make my day! I am on Tumblr as phaytesworld and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on Tumblr as phaytesworld and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> 

Otabek woke the next morning to Yuri wrapped around him. They both smelled of the hot tub and sex. He could see it was still snowing as the blinds were still open. When he looked, he could see the hand prints and smear that ran down the glass. He figured he would need to clean that up as the cleaning lady was not going to be back anytime soon at the rate this snow was coming down. He laid in bed and watched the snow fall as he combed that golden mess of hair out of Yuri’s face.

As he looked down at Yuri wrapped around him, it was hard to believe he was homeless. Yuri’s hair was a color that women paid a lot of money to have, it was thick and had a slight wave to it. Otabek was surprised how clear his complexion was due to the time Yuri spent dirty and his poor diet. Yuri was way too thin, and he figured a few meals and some high calorie protein shakes could really help. He was going to go through his cabinets as he knew he had some protein powders here, maybe he could talk Yuri into drinking one today.

In his half sleep riddled mind, the thoughts of the first night when Yuri climbed into his lap came to mind. A slight panic ran through Otabek. Did Yuri do what he did last night as a way of payment for staying? He remembers how Yuri said it was paying him back for his generosity and he took in a deep breath. Yuri was so open and willing with him last night, they had not drank  _ that _ much, but still, this sat in the back of Otabek’s mind. He did not want Yuri to think this was any type of payment for staying.

_ Payment. _ Is that what this was? Otabek felt a twist in his gut as he did not want Yuri to think he  _ had _ to do that. It all seemed rushed last night, but he really was attracted to everything about Yuri. Yuri was beautiful to him. He tried to swallow these doubts.

It was odd but Otabek really enjoyed Yuri’s company. Yuri was easy to hang around, not demanding, didn’t get in his way, was easy to talk with. Otabek was lonely, extremely lonely. Once he hit his first billion dollars, his friends were hard to distinguish between true friends and  _ money  _ friends.

With Yuri it was different. He was grateful for everything Otabek did. He could almost hear Yuri hum when he was eating. He was scared now Yuri only did what he did last night as a payment and he did not want at all.

Yuri started to wiggle and move. He could feel those long arms wrap tighter around him as Yuri nuzzled into his neck.

“Good morning Beka.” he heard the sleepy raspy voice in his ear.

“Good morning.”

“Is it still snowing?”

“Why don’t you open your eyes and see, sleepy head.”  Otabek kissed the top of that golden head rested on his chest. He could feel Yuri’s hand wandering down his side towards his hip and his thumb was rubbing lazy circles on his hipbone.

“I’d rather do this then open my eyes.” Yuri purred out and Otabek felt a hand wrap around his half hard morning erection.

“Yuri, you don’t have too…” Otabek breathed out as that hand was slowly stroking him up and down. He could feel Yuri’s mouth on his neck kissing softly.

_ Payment. _

“I want too Beka.... let me….” Yuri moaned out as his grip became tighter and Otabek moaned softly. Otabek could not get out of his head that Yuri only did this for being able to stay then he felt Yuri’s hard length against his other hip as he rocked them into Otabek. He pushed that thought out of his head as he felt Yuri kissing along his collarbones and down his chest. All thought process was leaving Otabek at the moment, any doubt he previously had was blurry.

Yuri had thrown the blankets off of them and was kissing down his abdomen and practically outlining them with his tongue. Otabek’s muscles would tense as Yuri’s tongue would continue to trail further down. Once Yuri got to his hip bones, he started to suck and mark them on each hip. The more he would kiss and lick the more Otabek felt himself losing control.

Yuri took that tongue and licking from the base up to the tip, Otabek felt his back arching as his hands gripped the sheets on the bed. Yuri licked the tip of his cock, almost like little kitten licks and it was driving Otabek insane. He moaned out as Yuri finally took the tip of his cock in his mouth and circled his tongue around and pressing into the slit of the his cock. Otabek’s back arched more as he was pulling the sheets harder. The more Yuri would slowly take his cock into his mouth the more Otabek was losing his mind.

He could feel Yuri bobbing his head and taking him deeper into his mouth. When Otabek looked down, those green eyes shined up at him- wide open and almost a smirk on his face as Yuri’s mouth was full of his cock. It was a beautiful sigh. Yuri had moved his hands between his own legs and started to stroke himself as he took Otabek as far down as he could. Yuri’s mouth was opened as wide as he could, as he bobbed his head up and down. Otabek watched this and about came on that instant.

“Yuri… I’m close…” and he felt Yuri take him impossibly deep in his mouth as Otabek started to cum. As he released, Yuri slowly worked his mouth up his cock, drinking it all in. Yuri moaned and thrusted into his own hand and once he drank everything Otabek could give him, he buried his head in Otabek’s hips and moaned as he jerked himself off. Otabek was still panting when Yuri started to moan and release.

Otabek had worked his fingers into Yuri’s hair, they caught on tangles as he gently tried to straighten it out. They were both sweaty again and breathing hard. The snow came down harder and Otabek did not want to get out of bed at all. He knew they both needed a shower and some food, but he was basking the glow of a morning orgasm. He felt Yuri climb back up his body and wrap his thin body around his.

“Yuri.. we need a shower and some breakfast.”

He heard Yuri grunt back at him and hug him tighter.

“Come on Yuri. How about you shower and I’ll start breakfast?”

Yuri ran his fingers down Otabek’s side, “How about we shower together and then I’ll help make breakfast with you.”

Otabek gave a low growl as he tried to roll out of the bed. He held his hand out he helped Yuri out and they went into Otabek’s private bath. If Yuri though his bathroom off the guest room was impressive, it was nothing compared to this. Otabek got the all the shower heads started up in what Yuri had to believe was the largest shower he had ever seen.

Once in, they both were able to be under water sprays as Otabek started grabbing bottles.

“Wet your hair and turn around Yuri.”    


Yuri did as asked and felt fingers on his scalp as Otabek started to gently wash his hair. It was a spicy smell he could not quite place, but he was enjoying the sensation of those fingers lightly scratching at his scalp. Yuri tilted back and moaned softly.

“Fuck that feels amazing.”

Otabek chuckled and and continued a little bit more then guided Yuri back under the water. Yuri went to grab the bottle and return the favor as he saw Otabek slowly turn for him. Yuri repeated what Otabek had done for him and watched as the tanned body in front of him seem to relax as he worked his fingers through his scalp.

They continued to lazily wash one another and slip in a few kisses. They had both recently gotten off and just enjoy the warm water.

As they stepped out the shower, Otabek grabbed two overly large soft towels and they wrapped themselves.

“Let me get you some clean clothes.”

“Otabek, I can just wear what you gave me already.” Yuri said quietly. He was use to only have a few articles of clothing, and here Otabek was throwing clothes at him when the others were better than anything he had ever owned.

“Yuri, I have more clothes than I can ever wear in a lifetime. Please… I have some pants and shirt the color of your eyes.” Otabek gave a small smile and had a little bit of a blush. 

 

  
  
Yuri tried to help him make breakfast, but he did not know how to cook and just got in Otabek’s way.  
  
“Yuri, please, sit down. I’ll make breakfast.”  
  
“Sorry, just figured with all you have done for me… it was the least I could do…”

_Payment._  
  
Otabek stopped and took in a sharp breath and almost dropped the eggs. “Yuri… is that why….” He could not bring himself to say it, but he felt like he was going to be sick.  
  
“Otabek? Are you ok?” Yuri rushed over to him and when Otabek felt those fingers on his arms he jerked away.  
  
“Is that why you… last night…this morning... pay back.” Otabek could not form real words at the moment.  
  
Yuri’s green eyes went huge as he stared at him. “Oh my god NO! Otabek… seriously?! I mean… I think you’re hot. I wanted too/” Yuri gave him a smirk and took the carton of eggs out of his hands. “Trust me Otabek… I do NOT regret anything from last night… or this morning.” Yuri leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Now… breakfast?”  
  
Otabek let out the air he was holding and went ahead making breakfast feeling a lot better. He did feel silly as he knew he should not have let those thoughts cross his mind.  Yuri was sitting at the kitchen island watching the weather.  
  
“They say the snow should stop tonight. I could probably get out of your hair tomorrow.”  
  
Otabek spun around, “You’re… you’re leaving?” He was a bit stunned by this. He doesn’t know why he thought he would just stay, he wasn’t sure if he wanted him to stay, but he did not want to turn him out on the streets again, in the middle of winter. He did not mind a having Yuri around, he wanted him to stay. He was not lonely with someone here, and Yuri was easy to be around.  
  
“Well yeah… I mean, as lovely as this place is, I just can’t keep imposing on your hospitality here.” Yuri shrugged.  
  
On impulse Otabek spit out, “At least stay till the snow clears… a week or something…” He knew he blushed and he turned away to get the pans heated up for breakfast.  
  
“You don’t mind? I don’t want to get in the way….” Yuri spoke quietly but he was able to hear him perfectly clear.  
  
“Seriously Yuri, this place is big enough, I mean if I get on your nerves… there are plenty of rooms to hide in.”  
  
Yuri smiled, as did Otabek and they had a peaceful breakfast with snow still falling.  
  
  
  
  
They were laid out on the couch and watched a movie as they had just finished lunch. Yuri was amazed at how much Otabek fed him. He had been fed so much and he felt so grateful. The breakfast was great, the lunch even better.

Otabek knew he would need to hit his gym after all the food he has consumed, but he knows Yuri is extremely malnourished and wants to make sure he is fed well. Currently Yuri is laid back, his tummy poking the little bit it can, as he groaned about how full he is. Otabek has to chuckle as that was his plan. He can see color returning to Yuri and he figured a bit of weight wouldn’t hurt.  
  
“Seriously Otabek, how are you NOT fat?”  
  
Laughing, he replied, “Well I have a gym in the flat, so I go lift or run in there. Plus I usually don’t eat like this, but it definitely couldn’t hurt you.”  
  
“Yeah if you keep this up I am going to be fat by the week's end.”  
  
Yuri was rubbing his belly in circular motions while they settled into a movie. The snow had slowed down, but the news said they had gotten three feet of snow in this blizzard. He grabbed a blanket for himself and Yuri knowing neither would be awake at the end of the movie, and settled in. About halfway through it, he could feel Yuri stretch out and he helped guide Yuri’s feet back to his lap. It was a comfort to know someone was with him just to watch bad movies, even if they dozed off.  
  
He took this time to get his phone out and go through emails. Lots of work emails came in, but his assistant was already on top of them. There wasn’t much he really had to do these days in terms of the business. He showed up to benefits now and then, his office once a week or so, did certain exhibitions, but in terms of what he had to do anymore, he just had to sit back and be a face for his company. The problem was he got amazing employees and partners who could do everything and he allowed them too. In the process it left him alone a lot. He would spend a lot of time lost in video games, as when he was online playing, no one knew who he was, they did not treat him differently.  
  
He looked over at Yuri, that golden mop of hair spread across the pillow and armrest, and he looked peaceful. He did not know if this is how Yuri was, or if he treated him this way because he was rich.  It did not seem like Yuri was going out of his way to be nice, but he knew Yuri had not opened up either.  
  
He sighed and he set his phone down and went back to watching the movie. His hand found its way back to Yuri’s ankle, gently stroking as he was watching the movie. He then found himself drifting off.    
  


* * *

 

 

“Yuri, tell me what is it like.” Otabek asked over dinner that night.

Yuri stopped with his food, he tried so hard to eat slowly, but Otabek made amazing meals and he wanted to never stop eating. Yuri did not want to tell him what it was like. It was hard. It was scary. He hated it. His pride and his stubbornness kept him where he was at.

“It fucking sucks really… but I have gotten so use to it…”

“Ok… but like how?”

“Well… long story short, I ran away from home. I won’t go into details now, but once I left, after one night I was already to go home. I slept in a park that night.. Under a tree. I had a backpack of my stuff… I was so small and scrawny then… It was all stolen from me the first week. I only had what was in my pockets…”

 

_ Yuri remembered that night very well. He was in the park, alone when two old guys came up to him and told him to give them his stuff or they would cut him. Him being young and thought he knew better- refused. It took one hard punch to the stomach and he was doubled over almost threw up. He sported a purple bruise for a week from that. One of the men had taken his backpack while the other left him a cut on his cheek. He was thankful it did not scar.    
_

_ It took him three weeks but he found a guy who was bigger, had taken a liking to him, who would protect him. _

 

“I ugh… made some friends, and we would watch each other’s backs. You know… scavenging for food… finding cafes that would allow us to buy one coffee and stay inside for hours. I made my way to the city… I ugh… can we talk about something else?”

“Where do you stay? Why not shelters?”

“Shelters? Are you fucking kidding me? Dirty thin blankets, we are all crammed in a big ass room and you can’t even move on the tiny cots, the food is worse than what I dig out of trash cans… stuff happens in shelters… drugs… prostitution… it gets crowded and half the time you can’t get into one… you get up to take a piss and come back and your fucking bed is gone. The city thinks if they tuck us all in a room… we don’t exist. When there are storms like this… it is even worse.”

“Why didn’t you go back…”

“Don’t fucking go there Altin.” Yuri warned. He was not ready to talk about that. Talk about how stupid he was. Talk about how if he just went home he would be a failure. Yuri stood up and took his plate walking to the counter.

_ Failure. He was a fucking failure. _

“Otabek… the problem is there are not enough shelters! And the ones we do have are really shity! Not everyone lives all luxurious with so many fucking rooms and clothes and food…” Yuri was getting upset and he knew he was not upset with Otabek, he was upset in general, at himself… at the world. “I mean fuck… You don’t fucking get it. These pants right here I am wearing? Do you know how much something like is, to someone as pathetic I am?”

Otabek blanched back. But Yuri did not stop.

“How much do these piece of shit pants cost to make huh? Ten? Twenty dollars? And you sell them for what? Eighty? Ninety? Why? Cause your fucking name is on them? What is so damn special about these? You stay tucked up here in your own world when there are people like me…  _ kids _ even out there, fighting for a meal, a bed… to not to be lost in the hoards of people.”

“Yuri that was not what I meant… I am trying to understand.” Otabek had gotten up and walked over to Yuri. Yuri was shaking and he just stood there. He knew he had said too much and he did not mean what he said, well he did to a point, but it was not Otabek’s fault he was a failure.

“I am a failure Otabek… A complete fucking failure.” Yuri felt himself fall to the floor and cry. Everything in his life was a mess, it had been a mess for so long time and only got worse. His pride held him back so much and he fucking hated himself for it.   
  
He felt unsure hands touch his shoulder and Otabek was crouched down on the floor next to him.

“Yuri, I cannot understand if you don’t tell me, but yelling is not going to help me understand.”

Yuri pulled his knees into himself and wrapped his arms around his legs. He shook his head and just stared at the overly clean floor he sat on.

“I am sorry Otabek… I am such a fucking ass. I mean… all you have done for me… and I…”

Yuri was not able to finish as Otabek had pulled him to his chest and hugged him.

“Help me understand Yuri.”

 

_ Yuri remembered when he was little and his mother was taking him to get his hair cut. The place was not far from their house and they decided to walk as the day was nice. His mother held his hand and he skipped along beside her. As they rounded the corner, a man in dirty old clothing approached them and asked for change. _

_ Being as Yuri was a kid, he looked at the man and said “EW! Go away!” _

_ His mother scolded him and gave the man money. As they continued to walk his mother told him he was never to judge someone by their outward appearance. _

_ “Yura, you don’t know that man’s life. He could be the most brilliant man in the world and down on his luck! We should always be kind and help when we can.” _

_ If only his mother could see him now. He failed her.  _

 

“Otabek, When you walk past a homeless man, what do you do?”

“I will be honest with you, I keep walking and ignore them.” Otabek spoke softly

“Exactly. We are ignored, we are forgotten people. The city wishes to forget about us. Sure they set up a free health clinic, that takes you days to fucking get an appointment… they set up shelters that are overly full, throw us a bowl of shit to eat once a day… and that is if you get there on time.”

_ Shut up! _   
  


He felt like a total ass. Here this man who saved his life, gave him food and clothing, and he was being a total ass. The fucker was even consoled him as he attacked. What was wrong with him? This was the stubbornness that got him where he was at. He hated himself for it. How could be so pure as Otabek Altin? How could someone allow a street rat into his lavish place and not question it?

_ Grateful.  _ He had to remind himself he needed to be grateful for everything and not throw it in Otabek’s face. He needed to calm down. He needed to allow Otabek to console him and not brush him off. Otabek was a gift given to him when he was at his lowest low, he needed to accept this, he needed to embrace this. He needed to let Otabek in and stop where he held back.

Yuri felt stupid again. He could feel Otabek’s hands had worked their way into his hair and was gently combing it back with his fingers. It was soothing and he felt his body relax.

“Yuri, this floor is hard, let’s go sit and talk ok?”

Once in the sitting room, Otabek sat and got his laptop out and typed as he moved the touch screen around. Yuri did not talk as it seemed Otabek seemed determine for a moment. After a few minutes he watch Otabek close his laptop and turn to Yuri.

“Yuri… tell me, make me understand.”

_ Where does he even begin? The cold nights? The shity food? The crowded shelters? _

“This could take… awhile.”

Otabek chuckled and ran his hand down Yuri’s face. “We have nothing better to do.” Otabek motions towards the open blinds and Yuri could see the snow falling hard again. Once Yuri started to talk, he could not stop. At times he would get worked up and Otabek would pull him in and run his fingers through his hair. It really did calm Yuri down.

Yuri felt odd at how another’s touch could completely calm him and soothe him. He did not want to dwell on it too much, as that was where his problems were. He thought too much on things and it would be his downfall. He knew he could not attached to this man, it was not a permanent thing. This was temporary. It was hard to think that when he would get upset and that man would pull him close and hold him tightly. It was hard not to think this man was temporary in his life every time he felt those fingers through his hair.  Yuri tried to forget these thoughts as he relaxed next to the man who saved his life and just continue to enjoy what ever moments and time he had with Otabek. 

  
  


* * *

 

Otabek knew he had a sheltered life. His parents were well off, he went to school and against his parents wishes went on his own way. He never got his degree, but he had an idea, and he knew people with degrees. He was able to build a huge empire off his idea. To him it was simple, to his investors it was brilliant. His sporting goods sold out everywhere. All he could remember was being in track in school and how uncomfortable the clothing was. How it never fit any of them properly, or if it did, it did not wick the sweat properly. He remembered the equipment they used seemed so out of date and why was not anything made easier to use? His shoes never worked right and would pinch his toes or slip on his heel, no matter the fit. Nothing ever worked right and he would hear his teammates make the same complaints.

He worked hard on his idea. Clothing that was comfortable, equipment that was more functional to use and shoes that did not pinch his toes. To him it was simple, to the sporting world, it was gold. He had surpassed Nike last year and was an international name now. He always felt fortunate for how his life turned out, he gave to charities and always thought he was doing good.

As he sat on the couch and comforted Yuri, he felt he did not nearly do enough. Yuri had a point; his clothing he could help more with. He was always coming up with ideas, and he would shoot an email to his closest ally. He would not call him a friend, Chris had come to him when his first billion hit. Offered to assist. Otabek got to know him and realized the man was a genius with numbers and could manifest any idea Otabek threw at him. He had sent him an email about taking proceeds from the clothing and opening their own charity. He would give him more details later.

The last thing he wanted was for Yuri to feel bad about his life. No, his life was not good, but he was fortunate enough right now to come into his life when he needed a true friend. He had taken to drinking too much and being alone. The loneliness was eating him alive. He could spend days locked in his game room hiding under false allies that did not know he was  _ Otabek Altin, Multi Billionaire.  _ He had some good gaming friends and a good handful of internet friends, but none of them  _ knew _ him. He kept the main part of his life a secret.

He also knew he did not want to let Yuri go. He held his thin frame against him and could feel as he shook. He also felt how Yuri would calm down with his touch. Every brush of his hand over his back, through his hair, he could feel Yuri calm against him. He liked that. He liked that more than he wanted to admit to himself. He knew if he could hold Yuri and always keep him safe he would. He did not understand how someone could go through what Yuri had for all those years and still have such a level head. Maybe this was his misconception of the homeless. Maybe this was where he needed to open his eyes better. He needed to understand more. He was one of the many who ignored the homeless, walked by them without a second thought. He felt terrible.

He was combing his fingers through Yuri’s hair when he blurted out, “Yuri, do you think I am a bad person?”

Yuri sat up and looked at him, he had a startled look on his face, “Why the fuck would you ask that? You saved my life.”

Otabek thought back to earlier in the kitchen, “Well for all I have… and for what little I do…”

“Jesus Christ Beka… I was upset ok? I did not mean it. I mean shit… look what you have done for me. You’ve fed me, clothed me… I mean fuck, how many times do I have to tell you? You saved my life.”

Otabek shook his head, “Yuri, we always speak a bit of truth, especially when we are upset.”

Otabek felt he needed to do more. Not just for Yuri, but for his community. No longer would he walk down the street and turn his eyes away from the homeless person, no longer would he ignore the neighborhood that hosted the shelters. No he was going to make a change.

Otabek got up from the couch and walked over to the windows overlooking the city. He braced his arm on the glass and leaned forward as he looked out. He sighed heavily. How many were still out there? It could not have just been Yuri.

He felt Yuri come behind him and touch his shoulder. As he turned slowly, those green eyes locked on him.

“Otabek, you are not a bad person. If you were, you would have left my ass by your dumpster to die.”

Otabek just stared into those green eyes. He could see such a strong determination in those eyes. He nodded his head and turned back to the window.

_ Not good enough. _ Otabek felt everything he had ever done or accomplished was not good enough. What was he doing for others? Sure he sent out checks, but he was not even sure where they went. He would make sure when this blizzard was done, he was to look through those books.

“I’m going to do more Yuri. I feel there was a reason I found you. Call it a coincidence, call it fate, call it whatever the fuck you want, this is my wake up call.”  _ And I am wide awake. _

He felt Yuri move next to him and stare out the window. Yuri took his hand and squeeze it lightly. Yes, Yuri had come to him for a reason. This blizzard had blown through for a reason.   
  


* * *

  
  


“Seriously Beka? What the fuck is this shit you are forcing me to drink?” Yuri thought it was thick, gritty and tasted like bland baby powder.

“Just a protein shake. I drink them too. I added bulk builder to yours. You need the weight on you.”

Yuri watched as Otabek casually drank back the offending thick drink. He sniffed his again and blanched. It was really disgusting.

“Yuri, drink it fast and it is over with.” He saw those dark eyes look at him again.

He pinched his nose and gulped down what he could. It was thick and stuck to his throat. When he saw his glass was about empty he could feel the thick mixture still in the back of his throat and wanted to gag. He knew his eyes watered and he wanted to slap the man laughing at him.

“Here, drink some water. I’ll add fruit next time for you. You’ll get use to it.” Otabek was so casual about it all.

“You are going to make me drink this shit again?” Yuri knew he could just say no, but somehow whenever Otabek did anything for him, he would accept. Even these horrid thick drinks.

“It will be good for you Yuri. I mean food will definitely help you, but these are just putting more good calories in.” he could see how Otabek smiled at him as he grimaced from the drink. “I’m probably heading down to the gym for an hour or so. The way I’ve been eating the last two days, I don’t want to put weight on.”

Yuri got a flash of an image in his head. An overly sweaty Otabek as he lifted weights and he shifted a moment, glad his joggers were overly baggy.

“I’ll come with you.”

“Well I don’t want you to push hard. We want to put weight on you, not take it off.” he saw that Otabek got into a deep thought. “Hrm, light weights… multiple reps… yes, then another protein shake…” Otabek started to mumble other things and Yuri was not sure what he had just signed himself up for.

Otabek decided since they were already in sweatpants to just go get some work out shoes. Yuri had to laugh when they entered that closet again.

“Yuri, you need good shoes and you are not working out barefoot. Plus it is a perk of the job.” Otabek just said this so casually like everyone had hundreds of shoes tucked away in a closet.

They head down a long hallway and Yuri had to wonder just how damn big this place was Otabek had. When they reached the end of the hallway they entered through a door and Yuri just stood there taking it all in. The front wall was all mirrors and he saw different benches, weights, kettle balls and a few machines he had no idea what they were.

“Just a quick warm up then we can do weights. Come on, I’ll show you how to work everything.”

Yuri found out all the equipment in the room was designed by Otabek. He took standard equipment and changed them to make them easier to use, better to grip, more comfortable. He was on a stationary bike as he watched Otabek lifting weights. There was music playing throughout the room as it seemed Otabek had the entire place hooked up to some sore of sound system. Yuri could feel his muscles screaming at him and Otabek would make him back down a bit on the resistance on his bike.

Yuri watched as Otabek explained the different weights and how he used them and why. He could tell this was what Otabek really loved doing and couldn’t help but stare as the man started to get covered in sweat.

Once Otabek had him move to some weights, he would come up behind him and fix his body so it was aligned right. After an hour Yuri was exhausted and Otabek looked like he could still go for another hour or so.

“Yuri, let’s stretch and go feed you.”

Yuri laid on the floor and watched as Otabek was stretching and moving.

“Yuri, laying there is not stretching.”

“I’m fucking dying over here, I don’t need to stretch to die ok?”

He could hear Otabek chuckle and Yuri turned back to him.

“The more you do it the stronger you will get, we can work on that.”

Otabek had said this so casually. What did he mean by that? This was a temporary stay till the weather passed through. The way Otabek talked as they did things, always had a linger of something more in the air.

Yuri did not want to dwell on that, did not want to think in a few days he would be back to being hungry and cold. He wanted to enjoy this brief relief in his life and not think about what was ahead of him. He knew how easily he had gotten comfortable, but knew this was not a permanent thing. He could not impose on this man. He already owed him his life and he refused to ask for anything more.

_ Greedy. _ Yuri felt greedy at the moment. He felt he took advantage of this all and had nothing to give back in return. He knew Otabek enjoyed having someone around, but Yuri didn't think he was the best company. He was a low life street rat. How could anyone want to be around him long term? They would see how stubborn he was, how angry he was, how pathetic he truly was. No one would want him around for any length of time and he knew Otabek would soon see this and feel the same way. He did not want Otabek to feel that about him. He would take this all in stride and then be ready to leave once the storm cleared up.

He accepted another shake that he watched Otabek make, this time with a different powder than before and he drank it without complaint. It was thick and gritty and he could feel as it stuck to his mouth and the sides of his throat.

“Come on Yuri, let’s go shower and then we can relax a bit.” Otabek took his hand and led him down the hallway.

Yuri let his mind capture all of this, commit it to memory. Even if he only had a few days with this man and this place, he was going to make sure he would never forget it.    
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetad chapter... so we all know my grammar is shit, but you get the idea - I hear I am getting better - so I am crossing my fingers!!!! <3 
> 
> Next chapter we will start moving to the storms end... Many ideas for this! So we are still continuing! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as they make my day! I am on Tumblr as phaytesworld and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna dedicate this chapter to my saltwife - she definitely held my hand and helped me quite a bit!  
> [blackmountainbones](http://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmountainbones)

“Yuri, if you could, how would you make the shelters better?” Otabek had been thinking this since him and Yuri talked the day before.

“Well, first off- make the cots standard size, I can barely fit on them and you see how thin I am. Have more than what we have as at times it is so full we can’t all fit. Security. There is a lot of fights and drugs in the shelter once the lights go out. Blankets that are clean… they don’t even have to be new, but dammit.. Clean blankets…” Yuri rambled on as Otabek was scribbling it all on his tablet. He had already gotten an email back from Chris that said he would look into the shelters around the city now and see what they can do.

Otabek liked that Chris never asked many questions. He would look into things and quickly email him back with the info he wanted. Otabek knew this would be a big money spender, but he did not care. He had more money than he would ever need in his life. He would listen to Yuri rant and ramble over the state of the shelters and how they could be improved and he made sure he made a list of what could be done.

Yuri had curled into him and watched as he was organizing his list. _Easy._ Yuri being around was so easy. Usually after a day Otabek was tired of someone being over. Even when his family (whatever he had left of it) came, after a day he was ready for them to leave. He stopped having his friends come in and visit as it was always great the first day then it got awkward as they would normally want to ask to borrow money and he would wish they would just ask and get it over with.

Yuri just went along with whatever went on. Lazy afternoons as a movie played, even going to the gym. He liked how Yuri would complain but still go through the movements. Yuri never got in his way. Otabek was not used to this. Someone who just _fit._ He did not have to work to make this easy, it just was. How weird a few days and it felt like Yuri had always just been there. This scared him a little bit, but he made sure to shove those thoughts in the back of his mind. The snow had stopped but the city was still in a lock down. He was able to make Yuri stay till they cleared it out. He just played it all day by day.

“I think it is great you are considering this Beka.” Yuri said as he watched him on his tablet plan out stuff.

“I am not just considering it Yuri, I have already emailed my people over it.”

“Seriously?”

Otabek nodded and set his tablet down. He pulled Yuri back to him and just held him for a moment. Yuri wrapped his arms around him and he loved how well Yuri fit to him.

“I can probably get out of your hair tomorrow Beka. Looks like the city is taking care of the snow better.”

Otabek felt a slight panic, he realized he really was not ready to let Yuri go yet. He knew Yuri had only just gotten there, but with them being stuck there, it felts so easy with the two of them, he was going to miss it. Sure he had work and a life outside of the flat, but he liked the idea of not coming home to an empty place. All these years he had gotten so use to the quiet, even though he wired the entire place with speakers and music. He tightened his grip on Yuri. He wish he knew what he had to do to make Yuri stay with him.

“You can stay Yuri. I would like you too.”

Yuri turned so his head rest in his lap and looked up at him. “I can’t keep imposing on you.”

“It isn’t an imposition.” How can he make Yuri understand he _wants_ him there.

Yuri then sat up. “I am not your charity case Altin, just because you feel guilty.”

Otabek actually just sat there stunned. That was not any intention he ever had. He shook his head. “Yuri… no. I don’t think of you that way.” What the fuck just went wrong? Did he say it wrong? Was his tone off? How could Yuri think he was a charity case?

“Ok well then maybe I am just an ass as I don’t know anyone who would just take in a complete stranger and want them to stay.”

Otabek was confused. He did not know where all of this was coming from and wanted to reach out to Yuri, but every time he did, Yuri moved away. He felt it tear him inside each time Yuri backed away from his touch. What just happen? Otabek was so confused. He did not know what he had just done wrong. Why was Yuri being like this? He wanted to help, he wanted Yuri around.

“Yuri, I told you already. I could not live with myself knowing someone was going to die next to my dumpster. It was never a thought in my mind of charity. Human fucking decency ok? Then as I have gotten to know you… you fascinate me really.” he tried to look Yuri in the eye as he said this but Yuri would not meet his gaze. “Yes, Yuri… I feel guilty, but not about you… about everything I should have done for everyone in this town. What I could have done… what I _should_ have done. Bringing you here was more than saving you, it opened my eyes.” this time when he reached out he made sure to take Yuri’s arm and pull him to him. “Plus, I am very attracted to you.. That helps.”

Yuri was stiff in his arms but he wanted Yuri to know he was not a charity case to him. He had really grown to like him and like him being around.

“Yuri, look at me. Let me see those green eyes.”

Yuri gasped and turned his head in Otabek’s direction. Otabek looked into those green eyes and just stared. He knew he could get lost in those eyes and he smiled over at Yuri. Otabek brushed the hair out of Yuri’s face and leaned in and kissed him softly.

“Yuri, I promise you… you are not a charity case.” Otabek leaned in and kissed Yuri again, this time more firmly. He could feel Yuri give into him. When he pulled back he could see Yuri’s eye plead with him. He kissed his forehead.

“I just have to do this on my own Beka.” Yuri whispered.

“Yuri, getting help is not a bad thing.”

Yuri shook his head. “I have to prove I can do this.”

“What are you trying to prove Yuri? That you can be alive from freezing on the streets?”

Yuri jumped up and stormed over to the window. “What if I said yes? What if I want to make something of myself one day? I can’t… I can’t go back like this. This is admitting I am nothing but a failure.”

Otabek got up and walked next to Yuri. “Yuri, I am not going to give you a hand out, but you are welcome to stay here for as long as you need too. Why are you making this so fucking hard and complicated? I am not throwing you out on the street… especially after getting to know you.”

Yuri turn and his eyes were hard. “You think you know me? You fuck me… and you know me now? You don’t know shit about me Altin.”

The words stabbed like ice into Otabek. He only wanted to help but Yuri took it all wrong. “Yuri… then tell me. I have been begging to know more about you.”

“Maybe it is better if you didn’t.”  Yuri turned and went to the guest bedroom and shut the door.

 _Confused._ Otabek continued to stare in the direction Yuri went and did not know what to do. He did not know where everything went so wrong all of a sudden. He went back to the couch and got out his laptop and starting importing in his notes from his tablet. He had emails he needed to go through and could only hope Yuri would soon calm down.

He had typed over to Chris to see what information he could get on Yuri the other day and had an email back from him. Seems the kid had no background. Mother passed away, grandfather alive, no criminal background. Otabek had to shake his head, as even his school grades had not been terrible. He did not know what caused Yuri to leave and he wished he would open up enough to him and let him know.  


* * *

 

 

 _Angry._ Yuri did not know why he was so angry. He knew he wanted to kick something. He also knew he was being a total ass and he could not explain why. He had this amazing man who was doing everything in his power to help him, yet Yuri kept throwing it back in his face anyway.

 _Stubborn._  That was what got him where the fuck he was right now. He laid on the bed and screamed into the pillow. He was so mad at himself and he did not know why he acted the way he did. He just knew he could not be anyone’s charity case. He had to do something with himself so he could go back to his grandpa and finally make his grandpa proud. If he went back now, admitted he was wrong, homeless and a loser…

No, Yuri shook that thought out of his head. He did not want his grandpa to be anymore disappointed in him than he probably already was. Yuri had not allowed himself to feel emotions for so long, and since being here with Otabek, he had let his defenses down. He found himself once again, in tears as he screamed into the pillow.

 

Yuri had exhausted himself mentally and found himself being woken up by a gentle tug at his shoulder. He knew his hair was a mess along with his face, but when he saw those dark concerned eyes as they looked down at him, he started to cry again. He was ashamed of what he was, what he had become. How could someone be so genuinely nice to him? Why would anyone want to be nice to him? He could not shake this feeling. Even when Otabek sat on the bed and pulled him in an embrace, he found himself wrapping his thin limbs around Otabek as he felt the man settle next to him.

“Beka… I appreciate the offer, I really do… but after tomorrow I have to go.”

Yuri could feel the arms around him tighten. “I wish you wouldn’t Yuri…”

“Beka… I have too.”

He felt warm lips on his forehead. Yuri knew he would give anything to stay, but his pride would not allow it. Every time he thought of it, he kicked himself for not just saying he would stay. He just could not bring himself to do it. Everything in him screamed to stay. Why was he so stubborn? Why did he feel he had to prove this? Why couldn’t just stay with Otabek and be happy?

 _He did not deserve to be happy._ He knew this was all a fairytale and a dream. He knew none of it could be real. Things like this did not happen to people like him. Sure they did in movies, but not in real life.

“Yuri… at least come by at night to sleep… if you must leave.”

Yuri groaned as it sounded perfect to him, but if he stayed at night, that would just mean he would be staying with Otabek. He felt himself shake his head into Otabek’s chest. He wanted to scream he would stay and never leave. He could not find words at the moment as he was rushed with emotions and the feel of Otabek’s arms around him did not help. He felt safe and secure when Otabek held him. It felt too right, too comfortable.

“Fine… at least come by for a meal then… and a shower.” he could tell Otabek was truly genuine in his request and it pulled at everything in Yuri.

“Fine.” he grumbled into the chest he was pressed against. Otabek hugged him tighter and the emotions had hit him once more. He felt his body shake and could feel hands in his hair gently stroking the strands back. He hated how it calmed him. he hated how in such a short time, this man had come through and just knew what he needed, even when he himself did not know what he needed.

“Yuri… I wish I knew the right words to say.” he heard Otabek whisper out. He wanted to cry again, but he felt all cried out. Those strong hands were still lightly in his hair and Yuri could not help but melt more into the broad chest he was against. Why did Otabek feel he had to say something proper to him? Why was it like he was trying to prove something? Could Otabek truly be this genuine? Yuri’s mind was riddled with questions and he just wanted it to quiet down and allow him to enjoy his time with this man holding him.

They were quiet for a long time and Yuri just allowed Otabek to hold him. He was afraid if he said anything it would be wrong.

“Yuri… I can hear your stomach growl…” Yuri could feel the arms tighten slightly then start to let him go.

“Yeah I guess I am hungry.”

He heard Otabek chuckle. “Let’s go see what we got to eat then.”

 _We._ Yuri was surprised at how easily Otabek always said _we._ It slips out his mouth as if he said this every day and it had only been a couple days. It made Yuri’s stomach flip and his head explode when he did this.

“Hey… you have anything simple, like pizza?” Yuri had been dying to have hot pizza. He only got cold pieces from the trash outside the pizza joint on the other side of town when he was lucky.

Otabek chuckled, “I am sure there are a couple in the freezer.”

Sure enough Otabek had a few different types in his freezer. He said he kept them there when he did not feel like cooking or ordering out.

Yuri wanted to argue cooking two would be too much but since he could not decide which type he wanted, so he let Otabek cook up two as he stood there watching him.

Yuri could not help but notice a tension in Otabek’s shoulders as he was getting out the pans to put the pizzas in the oven. He hated knowing that was tension he had given the man. Yuri finally was able to move from the counter top and walk over to where Otabek was and he put his hands on those shoulders. He could feel the tension as he started to work his hands over Otabek’s shoulders. He could immediately feel Otabek relax. Yuri worked his fingers all around those strong shoulders and along his neck.

“You’re so tense Beka…” Yuri move closer to where their body were touching and he worked his hands more into the muscle along Otabek’s shoulders.

“Not tense when you do this… Yuri… you’re hands are magic…”

Yuri took Otabek’s hand and led him to the sitting room while they waited for the pizza to cook and settled Otabek on the couch as he worked his body behind him on the couch and started to massage his shoulders more. Yuri liked he could reduce Otabek to a relaxed state with just a massage. Yuri worked his hands further down Otabek’s back and could even hear as Otabek’s breathing got slow and calm. Yuri pulled Otabek back against him and just wrapped his arms around him; holding him tightly. Yuri liked how Otabek felt against him. He liked how Otabek had relaxed against him as Yuri felt Otabek take his hand.

“I wish you would reconsider Yuri…”

Yuri groaned and laid his head on Otabek’s shoulder. “Please don’t start up again… we agreed I will come by at least… ok?”

“I’ll give you the code to my private entrance ok?”

Yuri nodded into the shoulder his head rest on.

“Promise me Yuri.” he heard the desperation in Otabek’s voice though he could not answer.

“Promise me Yuri.” he heard it again.. It tore at him as Yuri knew he would come back everyday, but he hated making promises. He tightened his arms around Otabek and kissed his neck.

“I promise.”

He could feel Otabek turn around and then before he knew it he was pinned to the back of the couch as he felt everything Otabek was feeling as that mouth met his and hungrily kissed him. Yuri found his arms wrapped around Otabek again as he returned the kiss with as much vigor as Otabek gave him. They both kissed their promises to one another as Yuri knew he was only making this harder for himself and for Otabek in the long run.  Otabek had broke the kiss and looked Yuri in the eye.

“Look me in the eye and promise me Yuri.”

Yuri looked into those big brown eyes and his heart ached. He was not used to feeling for other people and her this man was who saved him life, pleading with him to make a promise. As long as those eyes looked at him like that, he would _almost_ give him anything.

“Beka, I promise I will come and have breakfast with you in the mornings.” Yuri smirked at him. “What time do you head out in the morning?”

Otabek moved to the side and pulled Yuri to him. “Around ten in the morning if I even bother going to the office. This time of the year I pretty much hermit in the flat till spring.” Yuri could feel Otabek shrug, “I mean, there is so much room here… and it is just me…”

“Don’t fucking start up Altin.”

Those arms tighten around him again and then he was pressed back into the couch with Otabek on top of him kissing down his neck. Yuri liked how Otabek could just about just toss him around easily.

“How about I start this then?”

“You’ll burn the pizza then asshole.”

“I have more… too much food here for one person…” Otabek murmured into Yuri’s neck as he continued to kiss and worry the skin under his ear.

“Altin.” Yuri growled in a warning and then felt Otabek press his hips into his. Yuri could feel Otabek was getting worked up very quickly and he was beginning to smell the pizza. Yuri tilted his head and let Otabek continue to wreck his neck. He did know he was going to take one of the many scarves he knew Otabek had so he could at least cover his damn neck up.

“Beka… the pizza.”

“Fuck the pizza…”

Yuri wanted pizza _and_ Otabek and started to laugh when he visions of eating pizza off those perfect abs. Yuri actually found it too funny and his laughter turned into full on belly laughs in an instant. He could feel Otabek stop worrying his neck and sit up staring at him.

“People usually don’t break out in laughter when I am kissing them.” Yuri could even hear the annoyance in Otabek’s voice and couldn’t help but continue to laugh.

“You… pizza… eat… fuck…”  Yuri was almost crying he was laughing so hard. All he could still picture was pizza sliding down Otabek’s stomach and he rolled over trying to calm down. Otabek had gotten annoyed and sat up. Yuri had tears rolling down his face and he could not stop. He clutched stomach as the images kept rolling through his mind.

“Seriously Yuri… I am starting to think my kissing my bad.”

They heard the timer go off and Otabek went to go get the pizza and Yuri took a few deep breaths as he started to calm down. He knew his face was probably a mess and walked to the bathroom real quick to splash water.

When he came back out he saw Otabek rounding the corner with two plates and the pizza. He started to giggle again.

“Don’t fucking start again Yuri.”

Yuri knew Otabek was annoyed but he couldn’t help it. They sat down causally in the sitting room and Otabek had grabbed two beers for them.

“Mind explaining to me what was so funny?”

Yuri giggled and couldn’t look at Otabek. He thought maybe if he did not look at pizza or Otabek he could explain. “Well… I got to thinking about pizza… then having sex with you… then it was pizza on you… while having sex… and the image in my mind…” Yuri started to laugh again and he looked at Otabek and saw him shake his head.

Yuri knew it sounded ridiculous when he said it out loud, but the idea of it was so absurd it kept him in a fit of giggles. Otabek didn’t look as annoyed anymore, so that was good. They settled into the TV and eating. Yuri did like how simple and easy it all was. He liked how they could sit and not have to fill the void with words. He knew a lot of people that always felt they needed to talk, even it was about nothing. Sometimes he liked the gentle quiet of someone just being here. He figured Otabek was the same, and that was why they had clicked so easily. If only he could open up better and control his emotions.

He was going to try to keep them under wrap as he knew he would head out tomorrow. He did not look forward it. He knew it was cold out there and he had no where really to go. He was sure the shelters were still packed, but the weather was warming up at least above freezing for the next few nights.

He wanted to start looking around for a job. Something he could start with and work his way, well into anything. Even if he could land a coffee shop job, that would really help him. His issue was he had no address or ID. Filling out applications never got far as they would not take anything without that information.

“Hey Otabek,” Yuri did not know how to ask this, “You said you wanted to help me… right?”

He watched as Otabek turned and looked at him. “Of course Yuri, anything.”

“Can I ugh… use your address while I fill out applications for a job? They never hire me because I don’t have an address or ID.” Yuri kept his eyes at the floor and he felt ashamed to even ask this.

“Yuri, you need ID. No one will hire you.” He could see Otabek thinking and then pulled out his phone. “Get up, stand in the hallway against the white wall.”

“What is…”

“Just fucking do it Yuri.” Otabek huffed out.

Yuri did as he was told and saw as Otabek took a picture then started to type away on his phone as he walked back to the sitting room.

“Beka?”

“Hang on.” Otabek was not paying any attention to him as he was busy in his phone.

Yuri sat there, confused and annoyed. He sat down and crossed his arms as he pouted up at the man who was paying him no mind as he was nose deep in that damn phone. Yuri sat there till he saw Otabek lock his screen and sit down next to him.

“I got you covered, don’t worry.”

Yuri watched Otabek sit back casually and grab the remote.

“What the fuck does that mean? You took my mug shot and then about beat your phone to death. What the fuck?” Yuri was getting annoyed now and he just stared at Otabek.

He watched as Otabek sat back up and tucked his hair behind his ear. Yuri really like it when he did that and purposely had not been wearing his hair tied back.

“Patience Yuri.”

Yuri huffed and sat back hard against the couch. Otabek was being secretive over something and he wanted to know what it was. He tried to give an angry look at Otabek but all the man did was laugh at him and cup his cheek in his hand.

“Yuri, your face is turning red. It is adorable.” Yuri went to give a retort when he turned his head and next thing he knew, those warm lips were on his. He was not annoyed anymore and answered back to the kiss. Yuri found his arms wrapping around the man who saved his life. He pulled Otabek down with him on the couch and stretched himself out. Yuri liked how Otabek felt on top of him and settled in as he felt that mouth of Otabek’s trail across his jaw and to his neck. Yuri ran his fingers through Otabek’s hair and felt his body arching up to meet the body on top of him.

“Promise you will be here every morning Yura…” he heard whispered in his ear. Yuri groaned and took Otabek’s face in his hand and kissed him. He felt Otabek pull away from him and saw those dark eyes pleading with him. “Please Yura…”

 _Desperation._ There was so much desperation in Otabek’s voice. Yuri fell back against the cushion. “You’re not fucking letting this go are you? I already told you earlier...”

Otabek shook his head and kissed him. “Just promise me.” Yuri felt those lips back on his neck as they worried yet another spot. “You can have breakfast and a shower.” Otabek continued to worry that spot more and more. Yuri could feel Otabek kiss, lick and bite the same area over and over. He could feel how turned on the dark haired man was with every press of his hips to him. Yuri hissed when he felt Otabek bite down harder.

“Ow! That fucking hurts asshole.” Yuri tried to push him away but the man was not moving.

“Then promise me.” Otabek bit down again and Yuri hissed out.

“I already fucking promised you… fuck fuck! Just stop that! Move to another fucking spot on my neck at least. Dammit.”

Yuri was confused as Otabek seemed way too insistent on this. This was the second time he had promised he would stop by. He could feel Otabek work his hands under his shirt and felt those large warm hands against his skin. Yuri arched to his touch and when Otabek finally stopped assaulting his neck he started to kiss Otabek. He could feel a desperation in Otabek’s kiss and Yuri wondered what had ever happen to this man to make him have everything he ever had, but still somehow be so needy. It tugged at something deep inside of Yuri but he pushed it aside as Otabek was pushing his shirt up his thin pale body.

Once Otabek had worked Yuri’s shirt off, Yuri could feel that warm mouth against his chest and skin. Yuri could not stop the moan that escaped his lips as he felt that warm mouth capture a nipple and worry it like it had on his neck. He kissed and tugged at Otabek’s hair. It only seemed to encourage Otabek.

The Kazakh man would bite down roughly on the nipple then gently lick it. He was doing this over and over again and Yuri knew once he stopped it would be a different sensation.

“Beka… fuck… move to another spot dammit!” Yuri hissed out. That only made Otabek bite down again and that caused Yuri to yell out and pull that dark hair harder. He could hear Otabek chuckle as Yuri felt him move his mouth under where he had worked his nipple raw and was worrying a spot underneath.

“Jesus Beka… how many marks are you planning on leaving on me?” Yuri breathed out.

When Otabek was happy with the dark color of the mark on his chest he looked up to Yuri. “As many as I can between now and tomorrow morning.”

Yuri moaned as he felt Otabek work lower down him and then sit up. Yuri was just laid there as he missed the heat that was just covering him, He watched Otabek lean over the arm rest and get something out the side table. Yuri gave the man a questioning look when he felt hands at his joggers as he felt them being pulled off of him. Yuri arched his back and let Otabek strip him down. He found himself once again completely naked as Otabek was still clothed. Though when he looked into the dark eyes that were fixed on him, he could see the lust in those eyes and reached out to Otabek to pull him back down on him. He felt that warm body on top of him as he felt Otabek settle between his legs. Otabek kissed him deeply and Yuri moaned into the kiss as he felt Otabek shift more to the side of him. Otabek was working something in his hands and when Yuri broke away he saw Otabek had a bottle.

Yuri had to give Otabek a questioning look. “Brought some out here after the other night.” he heard Otabek explain and Yuri had to chuckle. Yuri could feel the wet hand wrap around his cock and he moaned out as Otabek stroked him. Yuri kissed Otabek as he felt that hand twisting and stroking him.

He tried to get his hands on Otabek’s waistband but Otabek would stop him. Yuri growled out as Otabek chuckled and kissed him again. He could feel the hand move off his cock and go further down. Yuri arched his back and moaned out loudly when he felt one of those fingers enter him. Otabek was kissing along Yuri’s collarbones and slowly pushing a finger in and out of Yuri. When the second finger entered him Yuri was a moaning mess. As Otabek curled his fingers Yuri could tell he hit the spot as the lights would erupt behind his eyes and he could hear Otabek moan softly in his ear.

“I want to get you off with just my fingers Yura…” he heard Otabek murmur in his ear and Yuri moaned out again. Every curl of those fingers would cause him to arch to the point he thought his back was going to snap. The more Otabek worked him the more he called out. He called out to a deity he was not even sure he believed in, he called out Otabek’s name and many variations on it. There was a point as those fingers curled and pushed in- Yuri could not have told you what he was saying. His body was feeling tight and he begged Otabek. He did not know what he begged for, but he pleaded over and over.

When the tightness in his body finally snapped he cried out and felt a sudden relief wash over his body as he found it hard to breath. Yuri clutched Otabek to him and kissed him best he could while he tried to find air for his lungs. Otabek held him gently as he brushed he hair off his face and kissed his forehead.

Yuri was not sure how long they had laid there as Otabek kissed his face gently and just held him. Yuri could have drifted off to sleep at that moment but there was a soft knock at the door and Yuri sat right up.

“Ah, that must be Chris.” Otabek got off the couch and threw Yuri his joggers. “Go clean up read quick.”

Yuri was still flustered as he gathered his clothes and all but ran to the bathroom as he got a cloth to clean the mess off his stomach and slip his joggers back on. As he looked in the mirror he could see marks all along his collarbone and neck. He slipped his shirt back on and felt how raw his one nipple was. He hissed out and cursed Otabek under his breath and grabbed a brush. His hair was everywhere. He took one last look and saw the marks all up and down his neck and shook his head.

As he walked back out he heard hushed voices going back and forth. He stood there as he saw a man with blonde hair as he shook his head looking down on Otabek. Yuri decided it was rude to eavesdrop and cleared his throat. Otabek turned and his face lit up when he saw Yuri.

“Yuri, please come here. Meet my associate Chris.” Otabek had gestured toward the man standing in sitting room. Chris extended his hand out to Yuri and Yuri took his hand.

“Yuri Plisetsky. Nice to meet you.” Yuri took his hand back.

“How did you… how did you know my last name?”

Otabek shifted and put his arm around Yuri. “I had Chris look into you Yuri. I gave him your information.”

Yuri pulled away, “What?”

“Yuri… I’ll talk to you about that later. Come here.” Otabek took his hand and pulled him back to the couch. Yuri could feel Chris’ eyes on him.

“What are you looking at asshole?” Yuri spit at him.

Chris was taken back and Otabek jumped back up. “I’ll see Chris out.” Yuri watched as Otabek walked Chris out and thanked him.

When Otabek came over to him, Yuri was confused. “I thought the city was shut down… Otabek… what the fuck is going on?”

Otabek had a bag and sat next to Yuri. “I had Chris do me a favor and we have ways of getting around, don’t worry.”

Otabek reached in the bag and pulled out a leather wallet and handed to Yuri. “Here, now you have identification. I had my address put on it for now and Chris registered you as here for now. He also was able to get you a student ID as most places require two forms of identification.”

Yuri opened the wallet and saw both cards. Chris had taken the photo from the hallway and somehow managed IDs for him. The shirts were different in both and Yuri gave Otabek a questioning look.

“How the fuck did he..”

“That is why I pay him as much as I do. The man can do anything. Now the license is legit, but I wouldn’t advise driving till you learn. How Chris did it? Well… I don’t ask. He just gets shit done. The student ID is a fake, but even if you went to the campus- I am sure Chris even worked you into their database.” Otabek chuckled out.

Yuri saw there was cash in the wallet and pulled it out and put on the coffee table. “I don’t want your fucking money.”

He heard Otabek sigh. “Just please… keep it on you, even if you don’t spend it.”

“What? So I can get jumped and mugged? No thank you. The moment someone finds out I’m carrying cash, I’m fucked.”

“Then hide it somewhere on you. Your shoe or something.”

“Altin, no. Don’t fucking ask me again.” Yuri was firm on this. He was not taking this man’s money even though he did not even want to know how he has managed all this. He watched Otabek reach back into the bag and pull out a phone.

“Here, keep this on you too. Chris programmed mine and his number in it. You can do whatever you want with it. Everything is unlimited. You can charge it when you come here in the mornings, but Chris added some battery packs for you.”

That was when Otabek pulled out what look like a messenger bag. It was nice but Yuri noticed there were no labels on it.

“Chris also made sure there were no name brands noticeable from the outside. He said it could get you in trouble on the streets.”  Yuri could see a blush forming on Otabek’s cheeks and he had to shake his head.

“Otabek… this is all too much…” Yuri sat there with a brand new phone and case in his hand and a wallet in the other. “I… can’t.”

“Yuri, there is no room for argument on this. You will take this stuff if you insist on not staying.” Otabek’s voice had gotten hard and he took the cash off the table and started to put in the messenger bag.

“Otabek no…”

“God dammit Yuri!” Otabek threw the bag down and stood up. “Why won’t you fucking let me help you?” Otabek’s voice and raised and Yuri flinched at the sound. Otabek knew he had startled Yuri, but he was tired of this game. “I am tired of this prideful shit you have going on. I know you did not ask for help, but dammit all, I am fucking helping.”

Yuri stood up and faced him, “Why is this so fucking important to you?”

Otabek ran his hands over his face and looked at Yuri. “You are the only person who looks at me and doesn’t see money signs. Do you know just how fucking long that has been?”

Yuri set the wallet and phone down and wrapped Otabek in his arms. “Beka… this is something I have to do. I appreciate everything you are trying to do for me. Please don’t think I don’t.” He kissed Otabek’s forehead. “I’ll take your shit ok? I don’t know what the fuck I’ll use the phone for…”

“To stay in touch or if you need me. I can be wherever you need me. Or hell… just text me. Now since you insist on leaving… I want to spend some time with you… relaxed.” he saw Otabek give him a look, “Hot tub?”

Yuri smiled and kissed him, “Yes Beka…. That sounds fun.”

“Promise me Yura…”

Yuri shivered every time Otabek called him that but rolled his eyes at Otabek, “Yes Beka… I promise.”

 

* * *

 

 

_Otabek’s parents were always well off. He went to the best schools, had the best tutors. Once he got older they had sent him off to a prestigious boarding school for boys. Otabek at first thought it was for his education, he later realized it was a way his parents could throw money at his upbringing and not be involved. He would go home for Christmas Holiday and summers._

_Every time he would talk to his mother and she told him they would meet him at the train station. He would hop off the train, excited to see his parents- only to be greeted by his dad’s driver. It was always an excuse of meetings going over, or even the one summer, his parents were overseas on vacation. He always try to make his mother promise they would be there, but every time was greeted with the same disappointment._

_"Promise me you'll be there this time Mother." he pleaded into the phone._

_"Honey, you know I will do my best."  his mother would reply._

_"But you won't promise me...?"_

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbetad chapter... so we all know my grammar is shit, but you get the idea - I hear I am getting better - so I am crossing my fingers!!!! <3 
> 
> Thank you everyone who is following this and loving it! I love the messages and encouragement I receive on this AU!!!!!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as they make my day! I am on Tumblr as phaytesworld and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a brief moment to explain HOW I came up with this story, quite simple really... I live right outside a major city and drive through the city every day to work. There are a lot of homeless around, and one day, this one young man really tugged at my heart strings. I don't even know why- I pack my lunch every day for work and took pity on this man. As I was at a stop light, I rolled my window down and handed him my lunch. 
> 
> I was graced with a beautiful smile from the man and a he blessed me and thanked me. Something SO SIMPLE... I do see him every now and then, and those days, I end up buying lunch at work... So yeah. That is how this all happen. <3

Otabek awoke to what sounded like crying. When he turned over he saw that Yuri was curled in a ball, asleep with tears running down his cheeks. Otabek’s heart broke and he tried brush the tears off that pale face. Yuri never flinched but continued to sob and Otabek gently wrapped his arms around the thin man and pulled him in close.

He kissed Yuri’s forehead and tried to gently wake him. When Yuri woke he was startled and grabbed Otabek tightly, sobbing even louder.

“Yura… Yura… shhhhhh, it was just a dream baby. Shhhh.” he did not stop kissing that forehead and held him as tight as he could. There was no soothing Yuri and all he could manage to do was hold him till he calmed down. It seemed like forever before he noticed the trembling calm down and the sobs subside. When Yuri finally settled down Otabek just held him tightly.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Otabek whispered in his ear.

He could feel Yuri shake his head against his neck. Otabek really wanted to know what haunted Yuri so much but he also knew it was best not to push. He decided to rub soothing circles on his back till he felt that thin body relax against him a bit.

“What time is it?” Yuri asked him.

Otabek looked to the digital clock on his nightstand, “Around three.”

“I’m sorry I woke you.”

Otabek hugged Yuri harder, “Nothing to apologize for Yura.”

Otabek felt Yuri wrap around him as they both fell back asleep. Otabek worried what could have caused such a reaction from Yuri. It made him wonder what he had to do to get Yuri to open up to him. As Otabek hugged Yuri tighter, he hoped one day Yuri would. Otabek was never an open person himself, but he found he could just tell Yuri anything without thinking about holding back. It scared him a little bit. He felt vulnerable around Yuri, like he wasn’t good enough for Yuri. He could have all the money in the world, but Otabek felt that was not what Yuri needed in his life. He knew he could throw money at Yuri, but Yuri was not one to be bought. He felt he needed to prove to Yuri he was more than a standard rich boy living in the penthouse. 

  
  
  


Otabek hated it when the sun started to rise. He was not sure when Yuri was going to leave and he hated knowing Yuri was just headed… well no where. He turned and saw Yuri sleeping peacefully with his hair all over his face. Otabek brushed the strands out of his face behind his ear and pulled him into his chest. He liked how Yuri would just curl into him and wrap his arms around him as he cuddle. It felt good, it was warm. Otabek drifted back off to sleep.   
  
  


 

“God dammit Yuri! Fucking stay!” Otabek roared as he pounded his fist to the kitchen table. He hated that Yuri could pull these emotions out of him. He also hated the way Yuri’s shoulders slumped at that moment as he set down his coffee.

Yuri shook his head and Otabek could see the sadness in his eyes. “Beka… please, you are making this harder than it has to be.”

“No Yuri,  _ you _ are.” Otabek glared back at him. He could not help it. He just knew in the end, Yuri would stay and not leave. He felt like he had done something wrong, or maybe Yuri was truly not into him like he thought he was. It made him upset and biter.

_ Not good enough.  _ Otabek found himself losing his appetite at breakfast and just sat there. He would steal glances at Yuri while he ate and made sure to give him extra food as he was not sure when or if Yuri would eat anything else that day. He kept taking long sighs he did not mean too.

“Beka… please stop.” Yuri whined as he finished his food and was sipping juice.

“I just… I guess I had hoped you would stay.”

Yuri got up and went over to where Otabek was and wrapped his arms around him. “I’ll be back tomorrow morning ok? It is ok, I’ve been doing this for years.” He felt a kiss on his cheek and Yuri went to get his plate.

“I got that Yuri, just leave the dishes.”

Yuri shifted for a second, “Ok, I’ll um… go get my stuff and get ready then.”

Otabek watched as Yuri left the kitchen. He ran his hands through his hair trying not to just scream. He could hear Yuri moving around the guest bedroom and he knew that was where they had put his things.  _ Why am I not good enough? Why must he leave me? _

When he got to the doorway he saw Yuri changing into his old clothes.

“Fuck Yuri… wear what I gave you, please.” He walked forward and took Yuri’s hands. “I even have a decent warm coat you can use. Just layer up a bit.”

Yuri nodded and set his raggedy torn clothes aside. “I guess we can… trash those. They aren’t any good or anything… but were all I had for so long…” Yuri was feeling the thin fabric between his fingers. Otabek knew he would never trash those clothes. He would carefully get them cleaned and hold onto them. If Yuri never returned, he would at least have something to remind him of the last few days.

“I’ll take care of them for you, ok?” he said to Yuri as he wrapped his arms around him. It still shocked him that someone he has only known a few days could drag this much out of him. He never wanted to let Yuri go, but he knew he had too. He felt Yuri nod and pull away as he started to layer some clothes on. Otabek could feel a tightness in the back of his throat and was thankful he did not need to speak at this moment.

They walked slowly back to Otabek’s room so he could get him a coat and gloves. He had to laugh when Yuri took his favorite scarves and wrapped around his neck, but he would not complain. He could buy a hundred of them if he really wanted.

“Since you decided to assault my neck and leave marks all over it, need to cover these damn things.” Yuri said in a huff and Otabek had to laugh. Otabek did love to look at the marks that littered around that thin pale neck. He knew it seemed a bit possessive, but when Yuri was around and he glanced at those purple circles on his neck, he knew there were more under his shirt, along his hips, his inner thighs… Otabek had to shake his head and snap out of it or everything Yuri put on, he was going to tear off and make him stay.

He continued to walk a few steps behind Yuri as they slowly made their way to the front door. He watched Yuri shift back and forth while he looked down.

“So um… Thanks Beka. I really have enjoyed the last few days…”

“Yuri, this is  _ not _ goodbye. You promised me you would be back in the mornings.” Otabek stepped forward and hugged Yuri tightly. “I put protien bars in your bag. You better not lose any of this weight you are starting to put on.”

Yuri returned the hug and laughed. “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

When Yuri pulled away, it took everything in him not to yell at him to stay and he watched as Yuri went to turn the doorknob. 

“You remember the password for my entrance?”

He watched Yuri simply nod, then leave.

_ Abandoned. _  It was an all familiar feeling. He grew up expecting this, he had grown use to it at a young age. He did not expect it to still haunt him. He stood at the door and just looked at it. He is not sure just how long he stood there, but once the tears started to fall off his face he shook his head and went back into his sitting room. He hated how damn quiet it was and he just started screaming. What was so horrible about him that drove Yuri to leave?  _ Why am I not good enough? _

Otabek could not understand. There never was anyone he really wanted to keep around him these days, and when he did find someone, they just walked out the door. He decided not to take pity on himself and went back to him game room and got lost in games for the rest of the day

  
  


* * *

  
  


_ Regret.  _ He regretted it the moment he stepped out the door, but he knew he would return the next day. Once he had made his way down the long elevator ride, he stepped outside and felt the cold air slap his face hard. He was glad he had warm clothes and a coat, but the cold still bit at him. He wrapped the scarf tighter around his face and could smell Otabek on it. He breathed it in and started his journey down the alley way.

There was no way someone like him was good enough for someone like Otabek. He wanted to get a job and make himself good enough. Good enough to go home, good enough for Otabek. No, he would not be rich, he did not need to be rich, he just needed to be something. He knew he easily could stay with Otabek and Otabek would even take him in, hell the man asked him over and over.

But he needed to make  _ something _ of himself. He was nothing but a loser, a failure. There is no way he could truly be what Otabek wanted in his life the way he was. He had nothing, even the few items he had, Otabek had given him. Even if Otabek did not care about his status,  _ he  _ did. He had to do this for himself. There was a new determination that had awoken in him the last few days, one that was going to finally make him do this. It was no longer survival to live, it was survival for a  _ life _ \- and a good life at that. 

He thought if he got a job, and was able to save money, he could be more than a worthless street bum. He could work hard, earn money… then maybe, just maybe he could be something for Otabek. Maybe he could go home and see his grandpa. Show everyone he was not his father, he was not a slacker, he was not a loser. 

Walking a few blocks, he saw a sign on a coffee shop looking for help and went in. It felt good knowing he had an address to use and even a phone number. The owner looked him over and handed him an application. He did this at a diner and a bookstore. He was not turned away immediately like he normally was. He also knew he was clean and not dirty and that made a difference. There was a new confidence when he spoke and shook hands. It was not the lowly street bum begging for change. No this was  _ Yuri Plisetsky _ making his life better.

Even if they weren’t jobs he wanted, it was a start. He needed to figure out how to get his GED and maybe enroll in some night classes at some point. He almost had to laugh, being around Otabek a few days, changed the way he wanted to do things. He really wanted to do things for himself and for others. 

After a morning of filling out applications, he did not know what to do with himself. He felt his stomach starting to rumble and he cursed himself. Those days with Otabek got him use to eating multiple times a day, and his stomach was demanding food. He made his way to the local park and found a bench to sit on for a bit as he ate one of the protein bars left in his bag. He missed that asshole already and hated how he let Otabek into his head like this. He did not like to depend on anyone, and he knew the more the stayed around Otabek, the more he would depend on the man. Shit, even now, he was depending on him as he ate that tasteless protein bar and looked forward to breakfast the next morning.

Sure, Otabek had more money than God, but he did not want to take advantage of it. He told himself he would not use the money forced on him to carry. He wanted to get a job, then hand that money back and then some. If he could manage a job, a shity place to stay, it would all be worth it.  It did not have to be big, he had to just do it on his own. 

He grew up always hearing what a loser his dad was, and every time he did something wrong, that was always thrown in his face. Yuri felt ashamed as right now, he had stooped low like his father had. His mother drank quite a bit, but bless her, she tried. It was hard raising a kid on her own. His grandpa would help, but his grandpa’s constant reminders of what a loser his dad was, never helped. It never helped that he was never able to be his own person as his mom and grandpa tried so hard to make him not be someone he did not even know. 

He shook the thoughts out of his head and went to find a quiet place in the park to lay low. He was tired already and forgot how much being out on the street really wore on him. He was cold and uncomfortable. He felt the familiar aches creep into his bones and he cursed himself and his stubbornness. 

He got his stubbornness from his grandpa, this he knew. They were both brick walls when they thought they were right; neither would budge or give in. That is what has gotten Yuri were he was today. They were both wrong, and they both regretted it.

  
  
  


 

The night was cold. He had gotten use to soft beds with expensive sheets and blankets. He had gotten use to wrapping around Otabek and having his nightmares kissed away. Yuri was afraid to lay down in the park and risk being mugged, or freeze to death so he went back around the side streets looking for a nook to hide in. 

He found himself back at Otabek’s back alleyway. Yuri felt himself sigh and went over to the dumpster. That was his plan that night originally before he had collapsed. The dumpster was full of just bags and no loose trash or food, so Yuri was able to hop in and close the lid. He used the phone Otabek made him keep on him for some light and scrolled through the internet a few minutes. He let out a sigh and could not believe just last night he was in Otabek’s bed cuddling, and now he was in Otabek’s dumpster surviving.

“I really hate myself some days.” he said to himself as he drifted off to sleep. He would not sleep well. He kept waking to his body hurting and wanting to be wrapped around Otabek. He wished he could let go of his pride and just use the damn key code to go curl around Otabek. 

_ Not worthy.  _ He knew he could not, he was not worthy. At the rate he was going, it was going to take some time. He could at least do what Otabek asked, come by for breakfast in the morning. He knew it those breakfast would be the highlight of his days. If he continued to go by and continued to find a job, maybe he make himself worthy enough to be with someone like Otabek. 

He didn’t care about Otabek’s money, it was Otabek’s heart. Even if Otabek was dirt poor, he knew the man would have still taken him in. It made him also wonder if he would have stayed if Otabek had been poor? No, he would not think that. He knew either way, Otabek’s heart was pure and the man was so honest with him. He needed to work on himself. He needed to find himself again. Who he truly was. Even he did not know this. He had lost himself in the street years ago and became someone who just survived. He never really spoke with people, he never trusted anyone. How did he turn this all around for a man who saved his life?

How was he going to find himself? He sure as fuck wasn’t going to do it sleeping in a damn dumpster. Tomorrow he would look into the shelters and apply for more jobs. He just needed someone to give him that chance. That chance to prove himself so he can show Otabek he is worthy of someone like him. He can show his grandpa he is not a slacker like his father.

He was cold, he was hungry, he was angry. He curled Otabek’s scarf around his face so when he did sleep, he at least could smell the man he wanted to hug. 

  
  
  
  


When his phone read enough time had passed and he could go have breakfast, he worked his way out of the dumpster and went to key in the code on the side of the building that lead him to Otabek’s. The elevator ride was long, but it was at least warm.

He walked slowly down the hallway that led to a single door and knocked softly. He did not have to wait long and the door was pulled open and Otabek looked as if he had not slept.

“Hi.” was all he could manage.

“You came back.” he heard Otabek breath out. 

“Told you I would.”

“I know… I just…. Oh never mind, come in.”

Yuri knew he probably smelled and dropped his bag down. “I’m gonna go grab a shower if that is ok.” 

“I’ll leave you out some clothes and get those washed for you, then I’ll start some breakfast.” 

Yuri nodded and headed to the guest bathroom. He had to smile when he saw Otabek had replaced the shampoo with the kind he used in his bathroom. Otabek must have remembered how he had said how much he loved the smell of it. 

When he was done he saw another set of warm clothes out for him and then followed the smell in the kitchen. He always smiled when he saw Otabek at the stove cooking, but he had to question just how much Otabek was making. 

“Um, is someone else joining us?” he asked out. 

Otabek shook his head and turned to look at him. “I told you, I don’t want you losing weight and only saw one of the bars missing from your bag. Tell me you ate something else yesterday?” 

Yuri groaned and sighed. He had not, but he was not going to tell Otabek that. All he could manage to do was walk over and wrap his arms around the man he had thought about all day and night. He breathed in the scent that had become so familiar to him in the last few days and wanted to hang onto that. 

“I missed you Yuri.”

“I missed you too.” 

“You came back…”

“Well you made me promise a million fucking times…” 

Otabek squeezed him tighter. “Go sit, I don’t want to burn breakfast.” 

Yuri sat and watched as Otabek brought out sweet buns, bacon, eggs, sausage, fruit, juice and coffee. 

“Beka… this is all too much.” 

“I told you already,” Otabek said with a shrug, “I have too much food for one person. Now eat up.” 

They sat silently as Yuri could not help but look over at Otabek. He could not help but notice how tired his eyes looked and how his face seemed emotionless this morning. It made him wonder if the man had even slept that night. 

“Beka, did you even sleep last night?” 

“Did you?” the flat reply came back at him.

_ Damn him. _ It was almost as if he was calling him out when all Yuri was doing was trying to be concerned. He shook his head, “Slept a little bit.” It was not a lie, but not really the truth, he had dozed and thought nothing of the man sitting across from him. 

“I ugh… might have been in the game room till about an hour ago.”

“Beka! You have not slept?” 

Otabek shook his head and Yuri felt himself getting upset. He knew Otabek looked tired, but he did not expect this. 

“I got lost in a game I guess.” 

Yuri knew there was more, but he did not press any.

  
  


* * *

 

Otabek had stayed in his game room all night. But he had emerged around two in the morning with an idea. He fired up his laptop and got to looking through abandoned buildings in the city. He had an idea, a crazy idea at that. 

He found himself typing an email to Chris around three in the morning. He had pinpointed a building he wanted. He was buying it  _ as is _ and he was going to make changes. He had more money than he could ever spend and his account only grew every day. 

He was making huge plans and he was going to rattle the fuck out of the board members once he got his idea in motion. He was not even surprised when Chris emailed him back ten minutes later with questions. He knew Chris had questions, but his response was to get this in action and fast. 

He worked his idea out till he looked at the clock and realized it was morning. He could feel his heart pounding, and wondered if Yuri would really show up. He figured it was best to go change and not be seen in what he still wore from yesterday. He had slipped off the shirt Yuri had worn the previous day and kept it close by, but he did not want Yuri to know this. It seemed pathetic and he did not want Yuri to know he wore it so he could smell him when he missed him. 

He had to wonder how all this happen? He had never felt like this towards anyone. He sure as hell did not expect it when he carried Yuri up that day before the blizzard. He knew there was some reason behind it- a reason they had met, be it destiny, fate… whatever you believed in or called it. He knew Yuri was sent to him for a reason and he was not going to ignore it. He felt things he did not know he could even feel. He had lost himself into video games and hiding the past few years and Yuri was giving him a passion for life again. He just prayed Yuri would show back up.

That feeling came back, waiting for someone, not knowing if they would show. He hated this feeling so much. He was always let down when it happened. He would have this build up of anticipation, excitement- only to have it burst in his face and be let down. 

He was not sure how long he stood by the front door, it might have been a minute, it might have been an hour, but so much ran through his head.  _ What if Yuri doesn’t show up? What can I do to make him want to stay? _

It was only when he heard the soft knock he lept to the door handle and saw him standing there. It took everything in him not to lunge and hug that thin body to his. Yuri looked tired and cold. It tore at him. 

  
  
  
  


“Don’t leave right after breakfast, please.” he heard himself say. Otabek knew he sounded pathetic, but he did not care. He smiled when he saw Yuri nod. He smiled at the amount of food Yuri had eaten as there was almost nothing left of the breakfast he had made. He wanted any minutes he could get with Yuri and was happy he agreed to stay a bit. 

“What would you like to do?” he asked over to the blonde. 

“Honestly? Can we just sit and watch some TV?” 

Otabek had to chuckle and took Yuri’s hand leading him to the sitting room. They laid on the couch with the TV on some ridiculous reality show, and he kept his arms tight around Yuri. They both had fallen asleep quickly. 

He could feel as Yuri stirred next to him and looked over at his phone, they had slept about three hours- though he knew they needed more sleep. Yuri sat up and tried to smooth his hair down and Otabek had to chuckle. He loved seeing Yuri when he was waking up. His golden hair was usually all over the place and his face unguarded. Otabek could feel emotions as they came off of Yuri at these moments and he pulled him back tightly to him. 

“I sleep better with you next to me Yura.” 

“Don’t start Altin.” 

Otabek sighed and hugged Yuri tighter. He hated how he would simply speak the truth and it only seem to push Yuri further away from him. 

“I can’t really stay much longer, I wanted to look into some jobs I applied for and maybe apply to a few more.” 

Otabek held onto Yuri tighter. He hated this. He really fucking hated this. 

“What can I do to make you stay?” he asked without thinking. 

He heard the sharp inhale from Yuri and felt those arms tighten around him. “Beka… you are perfect… it is not… it is not you ok? Please know this.” 

“Then why….” he couldn’t finish his sentence. That tightness in his throat returned and kept him from speaking. 

“Beka… please stop.” 

“Never.” was all he was able to choke out. 

He felt Yuri start to get up and tried to pull him back down. “Beka… I really need to go. I will be back tomorrow morning ok?” 

Otabek stood up and nodded. Yuri had come by that morning, that was a good sign. 

“I’ll be here.”

“I know you will.” Yuri leaned forward and kissed him. 

Otabek watched Yuri walk out the door… again. _Abandoned._  


  
  
  
  


Otabek knew to get this project to win over with the board, he would need numbers. He sat at his laptop and worked hard. Harder than he ever had on anything. Sure, he was a hard worked when it came to his clothing and athletic gear, but this was different. He was going to change his community. 

He called Chris over and started to go over everything as Chris just sat there. The man did not say anything and just allowed him to ramble on. He had shown Chris the property he wanted, and another one for later. He saw Chris shake his head. 

“What?”

“The board is not going to go for this.” Chris replied back flatly. 

“Fuck the board! This is my goddamn company!” he roared out. 

Chris did not even flinch. “Yes, but Otabek, you are asking them to take pay cuts and donate. You are cutting right into their pockets.”

“I put that money in their fucking pockets. Even if they do not agree to this, then I will fund this solely on my damn own.” Otabek was mad now. He was pacing around his living room trying not to kick something. 

“Otabek, this is not like you. You let some bum in, and now you want to save the planet.”

“Dammit Chris. Yuri is more than some bum and I better not hear that ever out of your mouth again or you will find yourself a new job… no matter how fucking good you are at it.”

Chris raised his hands, “My apologies Otabek, but look at this where I am coming from? You are the athletic goods God! And now, you want to go save the world?”

“No, just our city Chris… at least to start with.” Otabek turned and looked out the windows of his penthouse and over the city. “We can do this Chris… I just need you behind me to do it.” 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and Chris stood next to him. “If it means this much to you, hell, if that bu- I mean, Yuri means that much to you… we can make it work.” 

“He does Chris… he opened my eyes to a world I am sheltered from. The least I can do is give back.” 

“You do have amazing ideas Otabek.” 

“And you Chris, know how to sell them.”

“Damn you Otabek… why couldn’t it just be another color you want to add to the line up? Or even a new machine? Shit… that would be easier than this!” 

Otabek liked that Chris was on board with him. He had to get the ball rolling, then he could maybe start being what Yuri needed him to be, he could be worth something to someone like Yuri. 

“Chris… he doesn’t see my money... he doesn’t care about it.” 

Chris gave him a startled look, “How do you know this?” 

“Well for one, he all buy slaughtered me with the money we put in the wallet. When he showed back up this morning, it had not been touched. He refuses to take anything from me unless I bitch about it.”

“It has been a long time since you knew someone like this.”

“Too long… you knew me before the money, hell I knew you before the money… but this… this with Yuri… it is different. I can’t explain it, I can feel it. I feel like I need to prove myself to him, and not in some macho kind of way, like, I need to better myself. Better myself for him.”

“Otabek, you are on of the greatest people I know, you shouldn’t have to change yourself for anyone.” 

“No, I am not changing, I am improving. This is different. We both know I hide in this damn penthouse and just throw money at things. But now… now I want to go out there. I want to see the community, I want to see what I can do.”

“That is a good thing. Why don’t we go look at these buildings. I can get someone to meet us down there. Walk it, get ideas and then give me a day or two and we will meet with the board.” 

“Well if they aren’t behind it, I am still doing it.” 

“No Otabek,  _ we _ are doing it. If you can be this passionate to throw half your money at something like this, I would be stupid not invest. I invested in you before, when you were nothing, and look where that got me?” 

Otabek felt alive again. He had been ghosting through life the last few years and not really living. He had ideas now, different ideas. He was excited to do something other than working out and playing his video games. Knowing he already had Chris behind him, the excitement only grew. His only wish was to have Yuri standing there with him, but he also knew he wanted to get this started  _ then _ tell Yuri. He wanted Yuri proud of him, he wanted to be the person worthy of someone like Yuri. 

  
  
  


* * *

__

 

_ “I am not your son! You can’t tell me what to do old man!” Yuri was furious. He had lost his mother and was not stuck moving in and living with his grandpa. The man had archaic ideas he expected him to follow and they always butted heads. _

_ Nikolai set those soft eyes on the child before him. Yuri might have looked like his mother, but his temper was all his father’s. Nikolai was afraid Yuri would lead down the same road. Yuri’s father had walked out on Nikolai’s daughter soon after Yuri was born. The man was a true loser. Never held a job, never had true responsibility. When Nikolai had called him to let him know Natalia had passed on, the man was too drunk to care.  _

_ “Yuri, I only ask that you go to school on time, be home at curfew and do your chores.” Nikolai knew Yuri’s father was a high school dropout and never would amount to anything, and he sure as hell was not going to allow Yuri to follow in those same damn footsteps. Every time they fought was nothing but a knife through his old heart. Nikolai loved Yuri as if he were his own son, and he vowed to his daughter to watch after him.  _

_ He had tried hard to bond with Yuri, but after Natalia’s passing, there was no reaching Yuri. He had closed up and stopped going to school. Nikolai would find him in his room with his headphones on and asleep. _

_ “You cannot stay like this son.” all Nikolai could see was Yuri’s father. Especially when those hard green eyes glared at him. Yuri had his father’s eyes; Natalia had blue eyes. The ice behind Yuri’s eyes scared Nikolai. He had seen that look before, that was the look the bastard would give Natalia one night as they left his house- that same night his daughter showed up on his step, seven months pregnant and with a black eye.  _

_ Nikolai begged her to stay. She stayed for a week and then went back to the bastard. The old man worried every night and worried even more once the baby came. Yuri cried a lot and the bastard had no patience. The bastard finally just left.  _

_ That morning was a bad fight. Nikolai said things he should not have, Yuri said just the same back. He knew Yuri was mourning his mother, but Nikolai needed Yuri back in school.  _

_ The next morning another fight, Nikolai compared Yuri to his father and slapped Yuri’s face. He watched as those green eyes shatter. Few moments later, he watched as Yuri walked out the front door. He wanted to run after him and by the time he did, Yuri was nowhere to be found. _

_ Nikolai sat on the front porch till way after dark. Yuri never returned. Nikolai would not leave his house for a month. He was afraid if he left, Yuri would show up and he would miss that chance to hug him. They were both mourning that fateful day- they both said things they did not mean; now Nikolai lived with regret.  _

_ He had let Natalia down, he had let Yuri down.  _

_ He hired people to find Yuri, nothing ever came up. The cops told him as long as they did not find a body, there was hope. Nikolai never lost hope. He knew his Yuri would come home…  _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit, these two... don't they know they are PERFECT for one another? But we have hit a changing point in the story and let's just see where it goes!
> 
> Still running this unbetad - that is why the grammar is as shit as it is, but hopefully it is not TOO terrible... so I am crossing my fingers!!!! <3 
> 
> Thank you everyone who is following this and loving it! I love the messages and encouragement I receive on this AU!!!!! This was one I almost did NOT post or share... but decided to throw up and see what would happen, and I am glad I did!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as they make my day! I am on Tumblr as phaytesworld and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week and Otabek felt slightly rejected. Other than a kiss and hug, Yuri had not touched him. He missed the feel of Yuri’s body against his, he missed the intimate touch. No longer was he anxious of Yuri not showing up every morning, he just missed Yuri.

 _Rejection._ He did not want to think that maybe Yuri was rejecting him now that he was not there all the time. No… he would not allow himself to think this. As long as Yuri still showed up, that was not rejection.

He heard a knock and opened the door. Yuri looked tired but smiled at him. Otabek hated that Yuri was too stubborn to stay, and he missed his hands on that thin body. He grabbed the front of Yuri’s coat and pulled him into a crushing hug then kissed him deeply. He did not allow Yuri to take off his messenger bag or properly get into the penthouse. He pulled the stocking cap off Yuri’s head while running his hands through that golden hair he missed. He pulled off the kiss and started to undo the coat Yuri wore. He could hear Yuri chuckle as he did so. There was a growl in his throat as the messenger bag was in the way.

“Beka… let me get in the-”

Otabek silenced him again with a kiss. He plunged his tongue into Yuri’s mouth and was glad when the kiss was returned. He had missed this from Yuri so much and could not take it anymore. He wanted Yuri every minute of every day and with him not being here at night Otabek longed for his touch.

“Yuri… I need you… now.”

Yuri chuckled and gently push against his chest. “Let me at least put my bag down and get a shower.”

Otabek liked the smile on Yuri’s face and stepped back. He watched as Yuri slipped the bag off and removed his outer layer. The minute he had his gloves, scarf and coat off, he was back on him- Yuri pressed against the wall as he was kissing his neck and sucking new spots along it.

“Fuck Beka… they just faded…” Yuri moaned out as he worked a spot relentlessly under his mouth.

He continued to kiss and suck along the side of Yuri’s neck, making sure his path was marked with bright purple bruises against that pale skin. When he was satisfied, for now, he stepped back and took Yuri’s hand as he led him down the hall to his bathroom. Otabek started the shower and while waiting for the water to warm up, started to strip Yuri. He probably would have gotten Yuri undressed faster if he could have kept his mouth off of him, but it had been almost a week since they had really touched and it was killing him. He needed Yuri and it was almost as if Yuri understood.

When he had Yuri undressed he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his joggers and slid them off as that was all he was wearing and pulled Yuri into the shower with him. Once theirs bodies were under the numerous sprays of water, Otabek was back kissing Yuri. He could feel as Yuri’s body melted against his and ran his hands up and down his body, as if he was trying to memorize the feel of Yuri.

“I miss touching you Yuri…” he whispered into his neck as he was making new marks on the other side of his neck.

“You can always touch me Beka…”

“You’re not always here to touch.”

“Please Beka… don’t-”

Otabek was kissing him again so he did not hear the plea. Otabek knew he would never stop asking Yuri to stay. He was ecstatic Yuri had kept to his promise by coming by every morning. Yuri had not heard anything about a job, and it was killing Otabek not knowing how Yuri was doing out there. He did not know where he slept, what he was eating, anything. He wanted to keep Yuri safe and give him happiness. Yuri fought it and wanted to do this alone, Otabek wanted him to know he was not alone, he would be there for him.

Otabek stopped kissing him and turned Yuri so he was under the water. He liked to watch as the water ran down his body and he got out the shampoo. Yuri turned and allowed Otabek to wash is hair.

“Hey Beka… do you have any scissors? Was thinking maybe cutting my hair... It got a bit long over the years…”

Otabek took in a sharp inhale as his fingers were soaping up the golden mane of hair in front of him. “Oh Yuri… please don’t.” Otabek was letting the wet strands slip between his fingers and onto that slender back in front of him.

“Really? You don’t think it looks… stupid?”

“No Yuri… I love your hair. It suits you.”

“Alright… I guess I can pull it back then.”

Otabek went to lightly massaging his scalp and could hear Yuri moan softly as he did so. There was something so intimate about washing Yuri’s hair, he could feel as he got turned on more by it and when he was done, pressed himself to Yuri’s back.

“Can you feel what you do to me, Yuri?”

Yuri moaned back in response and rocked his ass against Otabek’s cock. “Lemme wash the soap out of my hair.”

Otabek stepped back as he got the sponge and body wash. He watched as Yuri arched his body under the spray washing the shampoo out. He could see Yuri had not lost any weight, but he had not gained any either. He wanted to put a few more pounds on that thin body and tried to think of how he could do it as he brought the sponge to the pale skin. Gently washing Yuri’s body, he saw as Yuri stood there, eyes fixed on him. When he was done, Yuri started to wash his hair and body. He craved any attention Yuri gave him, any touch that graced his body. Otabek knew it seemed needy and he had not felt this way about anyone in a long time.

As the shower ended, he got out the huge soft bath towels and started to dry Yuri. Yuri stood there as he dried his body down then his hair and pulled it back in a wet braid. He kissed along those pale shoulders and then took Yuri’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

Otabek went to the unmade bed and pulled Yuri in with him. At first he just held Yuri, he liked the feel of Yuri against him. He buried his head into his neck and kissed gently. He did not care anymore if they did anything, he realized that this was what he wanted. He wanted his arms wrapped around Yuri as they cuddled. He wanted to feel the heat coming off that thin body against his. He knew he slept better those nights Yuri stayed with him, and as turned on as he was right now, he could have fallen asleep.

“Beka?”

“Shhh, just let me hold you.”

He could feel Yuri sigh, but he also felt Yuri’s hands against his arms as he held him tightly. Otabek did not require anything from Yuri, only the feeling of being wanted. When he held Yuri like this, and felt how the tight grip on his arms- he felt wanted. He knew Yuri would never use him or hopefully even abandon him- he proved that by continuing to show up every morning. He wanted to know someone needed him for more than money. He wanted someone to need him for him.

_Content. Wanted._

Otabek held onto Yuri as they both slowly drifted off to sleep. They slept longer than either really wanted too, but neither complained. Otabek could feel as the body against him started to shift and move. He moaned softly and tighten his hold on Yuri.

He slowly woke up as he felt Yuri starting to rock against him. His hands started to wander than thin body, taking in anything he could. Yuri turned so they were facing one another and started to kiss on his neck. Otabek moaned out, he missed the feel of those lips on his body. When Yuri was around he did not feel so alone. He tilted his head and allowed Yuri to continue kissing along his neck down to his shoulder. That golden hair starting to loosen from the braid forming a halo around his head. _Content._

“I missed this Beka… I just didn’t know that since I was… well… back to…” Yuri did not finish what he was saying and Otabek was wrapping his arms around that thin body again.

“Yuri, haven’t you noticed, it is not where you do or do not sleep… I want you. I want to touch you, kiss you… fuck… just spend time with you. Even if you are on the other side of the damn room, I hate when you are not here… even if you slept in the damn guest bedroom.”

“Don’t make me feel guilty Beka.”

“Maybe I should! Then maybe you would stay longer… or even just fucking stay.” Otabek felt himself getting angry.

Why was it so hard to get Yuri to stay? He knew Yuri enjoyed their time together, and he knew Yuri’s smile was not fake. He could feel that feeling in the pit of his stomach again. That feeling every time he waited for his parents to show up, but never did. Everytime he was excited over something, and was shot down. Everytime he counted on someone, and learned to count on no one. Why did he allow himself to feel this way still? Why did he set himself for more failure?

He could feel Yuri stiffen up against him and start to pull away. He tried to pull Yuri back to him but was met with a hand on his chest that pushed him away.

“Beka… I can’t do this if I am going to be guilted every time I leave out the fucking door. I come back because you asked me too…”

“Are saying you don’t fucking want to be here then?”

“No! No… that is what I meant.”

Otabek felt like he was punched in the gut and sat up. Yuri only came because he asked him too, over and over. He was not coming back of his own freewill it seemed. He felt foolish and stupid. How could even for a moment think that Yuri actually wanted to come by to be with him.

Otabek sat up on the bed and went to get his robe. He tied it around his waist.

“I’m going to change and going to my gym. You know where the food is.”

Otabek was hurt and mad. He had allowed his emotions to get the better of him and he hated it. He changed into his running shorts and shoes and stormed off to his gym. He did not even bother with a warm up and started full speed on his treadmill. He can feel the sweat build up on his body quickly but he feels he is not running fast enough. He increases the incline and the speed and pounds even harder as he can feel the muscles in his legs already screaming at him.

He was frustrated, not so much with Yuri, but with himself. He hated the feeling that he would never be good enough for anyone to want to stay around. His parents never stayed, his friends never stayed and now Yuri. _This_ was the exact reason he never bothered opening up to anyone. He was always shut down and thrown out. What was the point?

 _Rejected._ He ran harder and harder on the machine. His lungs burned and his body was on fire. It was not enough. It would never be enough. He could still feel. The incline on the machine would not go any higher and he had the music blasting. He continued to pound away and felt the sweat running down his chest and his legs. He knew he was pushing too hard, but he was tired of hurting. Tired of waiting for the day Yuri did not show up again.

This words echoed in his head, _because you asked me too._ He wished he had not heard them, and felt like a fucking idiot. His legs started to go numb and he continued. If he could make his entire body numb, maybe he could get those words out of his head.

The music cut off and he was still in a steady run.

“Otabek! Can you stop?”

He slowed the machine down and was not sure how long he had been running till he looked down and saw it had been a good twenty minutes. He grabbed a towel and as he stepped off the machine and felt how his legs were wobbling. He had to hold onto the machine for a moment.

“You didn’t have to come say goodbye. Did you eat something?” He grabbed his water bottle and sipped from it slowly as he allowed his heart rate to start slowing down.

“Why are you being like this Beka?”

“Like what? It doesn’t seem to matter how I am, you still leave every fucking day. So what is the point?”

He could see Yuri look down at the floor. “I don’t want to hurt you Beka, but I need to do this on my own, I wish you could understand that.”

Otabek sighed and went to the bench press as he added weights on the bar. “Oh I understand. Someone comes around that wants you around them, yet you just fucking leave everyday. Kinda how you did with your family huh?”

 _Shit._ He knew he was wrong the minute he said it. He looked up and saw the tears in Yuri’s eyes.  

“Shit, Yuri… I did not--”

“No, no! Fuck you Altin!”

Yuri threw open the door and started running down the hallway. Otabek followed behind him as he saw Yuri go back to his room and start gathering his things.

“Where are my fucking clothes Altin?”

“Yuri, please. I am-”

“No!  Fucking no Altin.”

Otabek went up to him and tried to grab his wrist when Yuri jumped and backed away.

“Get the fuck out of my face Altin. I mean it.”

“Let me at least apologize.”

“Why? So you can feel better about yourself? But you know what? In the end, you don’t know shit.”

He watched as Yuri gathered the clothes that were on the floor from the previous day and got his shoes as he headed to the front door. Otabek noticed he did not get his bag.

“Yuri please stay. Talk to me.”

“Fuck you Altin.”  

He watched as Yuri grabbed his coat and slid his shoes on without tying them. As he headed out the door, Otabek grabbed his bag.

“Yuri, your bag.”

“Fuck your bag.”  Yuri was pushing the button to the elevator over and over. Otabek walked over to him and took his arm again.

“NO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!” Yuri screamed.

“Please Yuri, come back.”

“Why? So you can fucking judge me? You might have said that in anger, but it only means that is what you are really thinking.” Yuri hissed out at him as the elevator opened.

“Yuri, I’m fucking sorry. PLEASE!”

He felt as Yuri shook out of the hold he has on his arm and he pushed his bag at him. Leaning back,  Otabek slid down the wall with his face in his hands and was trying hard not to cry.

He could not watch Yuri leave. He heard the elevator chime and knew Yuri was on the other side of the doors when they closed. When he did finally look, he noticed Yuri had not left his back behind and took it with him.

Now he had to wonder if Yuri would ever come back.

  


* * *

 

 

He was full on sobbing the minute the doors shut in the elevator. He knew Otabek was sorry and did not mean it, but it hurt. Hurt more than he ever thought Otabek was capable of. At least he knew what Otabek thought of him. _This_ was why he never let anyone get close. They always hurt him.

_Truth hurts._

He stormed out the building and felt the bite of the cold again. Dammit, he didn’t have his scarf for half the layers he usually wears due to him rushing out the door. He had to get out of there though. As big as that place was, he could feel the walls closing in him and those words Otabek had said. They echoed in his mind as he stomped down the street.  

He had no idea where he was going, but he knew he wanted as far from that building as possible. He heard a chime coming from his bag and he saw there was a message on his phone.

 **(otabek)** _I am so sorry. please come back._

He ignored the message and shoved the phone back in his bag. He could feel his stomach turning, due to the fight and the fact he did not eat. When Otabek had stormed out the bedroom, he had sat on the bed and cried. He had considered staying for the day as he knew Otabek wanted to just hang out. He felt stupid for thinking that Otabek could have been different. For thinking that Otabek would not have judged him.

 _Foolish._ He felt foolish as he had started to really fall for that man. He knew from day one he was falling for Otabek, he just would not allow himself to admit it. There was no way a man like Otabek would ever think someone like him was good enough. He proved it today.

His stomach turned again, and he knew the soup kitchen would have lunch going and if he hurried down the ten blocks, he might get something tasteless to put in his stomach. He knew he had the protein bars Otabek kept in his bag, but today he refused to touch them.

  
  
  


He continued to get messages all day long on his phone till he silenced it. Nighttime was coming and he was in line for a shelter. The night was going to be cold and he didn’t have enough layers on. He hated the fucking shelters. The cots were terrible and the blankets smelled bad. He knew he was truly on his own as he stood in line, seeing the battery indicator on his phone almost dead.

 **(otabek)**   _please, come back._

At that his phone died. With a heavy sigh he started his way into the shelter and found a spot in the back corner. He listened as people around him started to shuffle in and he laid down on the small cot. He knew better than to put his bag under his cot, and used it for a pillow as those were not provided. He had a scratchy wool blanket that smelled like cat piss and he pulled his coat tighter around his body.

He had only been asleep for a little bit when he felt something pulling under his head. When he opened his eyes a man was standing there holding the strap to his bag trying to dislodge it from his head.

“Hey asshole! That’s mine.” as he jerked his bag to get it back. He felt a fist hard on his face but kept a tight hold on his bad. He started yelling which woke the other people around him and the man ran off.

 _Fuck that hurt._ He thought to himself as he could feel his face getting warmer where the fist landed. The man had moved to the other side of the shelter, but kept his eye on Yuri. This was why he hated shelters. Shit like this always happen, and when he was the center of attention, that was not good. He grabbed his bag and got the hell out of there.

As he stepped outside, the cold surrounded him and he was shivering immediately. He did not know what was worse, getting his ass kicked or freezing. He was absently walking the streets when he found his way to Otabek’s building. He knew the dumpster would be cold and used the code for the building and just stayed in the back lobby that Otabek had told him was his and his alone. He curled into a corner and was able to fall back asleep. This time he was not freezing but he was still hungry.

  


 

Yuri actually slept. Sure it was on a hard ground, but he was warm and that was better than freezing. He was not sure what time it was, but he was starving. His stomach did not stop growling and he swallowed his pride for a moment and hit the elevator button. They had had a few hours to calm down and he thought maybe they could see past it. Sure it still hurt, hurt like hell what Otabek said, but he wanted to sit down and talk. He knew it would not be easy, but he figured Otabek at least deserved that much.

He stood at the door to Otabek’s penthouse and knocked lightly. Normally Otabek had the door open in seconds. This morning, nothing. He knocked again. He was greeted again with nothing. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He knew a man like Otabek never really meant what he said about him. How could he?

_Rejection._

He tried on last time. He knocked a little hard and was met with silence. He could feel as the tears slipped out of his eyes down his cheek. He was holding his breath and prayed silently that the door would open and Otabek would be standing there to greet him.

It never came. He could not stop the tears or the sob that escaped from his throat. He slipped his messenger bag off and hung it on the doorknob. He doesn’t remember how he got on the elevator out the door, but he did. Even when the cold wind whipped around him, he did not feel it.

_Alone._

He walked for hours that day- forgetting to go by the soup kitchen. He had no destination in mind, he had nothing to look forward too. The only person that had been willing to help him in a long time had turned him away. He found himself walking towards a side of the city that he had not ventured too since he had gotten here. There was a huge bridge that connected the city to the towns next to it over the river. He had not realized he had walked halfway over it when he stopped and looked out.

The day was crystal clear. The sky a color blue you saw in paintings and postcards. The cars were buzzing up and down the lanes around him. He stood there overlooking the water and the city off in the landscape. His mind was empty as he had nothing to look forward to anymore. On the edge of the bridge was concrete barriers and he lifted his leg to climb over. He sat on the edge of the bridge and just looked down. From where he was, no one could see him as his legs dangled over, hundreds of feet above the water. His thoughts fell to yesterday and this morning. How he had allowed himself hope, allowed himself to think he was better than what people thought of him. How he thought he could turn his life around. How he thought Otabek was his friend… lover.

_Worthless. Foolish. Nothing. No one. Good for nothing. Street Rat. Bum._

His mind would not stop the rush of words that were pouring into him. He was so numb with cold, he did not even realize his teeth were chattering. He leaned back against the concrete barrier and just looked out at the city. He never thought he would be like this. He never wanted his life like this. He never wanted to fall for a man that was so out of his reach.

He let the cold air wrap itself around him as he stood up and climbed back over the concrete barriers. He could hear the cars honked as he worked his way to the other side of the bridge. He did not know anymore where he was going to go, or what the hell he was going to do. He knew he had to get away from the building that would tempt him to return every time he saw it.

  


* * *

  


It had been a long night. Otabek was working over his presentation for the next afternoon. He needed it polished up and Chris had come over to help him. Chris had already put in the offer for the run down building and Otabek was excited for it.

They had worked a plan, and from what he had found out from Yuri, it could work. There were so many homeless in the area, they would recruit them for restoring the building. Yuri said many of the people he met had all sorts of trades. Otabek and Chris worked a plan where they could get the men working, working for a place to stay. They would have full functional kitchen, cleaning staff and then a place for the people to stay.

They could work for their home. Otabek and Chris had even worked out paying them and Chris got numbers together. They would use money from the sporting attire and put into a fund that would help them fund this. Otabek was even dipping into his personal money and Chris had as well.

“The board is going to lose their shit tomorrow.” Chris mentioned as he got them another glass of bourbon.

“Yes, but doesn’t it feel good? I mean, sure we are richer than God himself, but what fucking good is it?”

“You know Altin, when I invested you originally, it was to become richer than God. Why do I have a feeling I am just going to be rich after this?” Chris chuckled as he took a large swallow of dark liquid.

“You are doing the right thing. Even if the board won't back it, I can still allocate money from my goods into this. Plus you don’t have to change the way you are living for this either.” Otabek did not care if he dropped all of his money on this project. He was going to do something more than create clothing and sporting goods. He was proud of his accomplishments, but this, this would be his pride and joy.

“Have you even slept this week Altin?”

Otabek had to laugh, he had not. He never really slept well and spent many nights locked in his gaming room till almost morning. With Yuri leaving and coming back in, then their fight that morning, he had had nothing but that nap.

“Not really. But nothing too major. I am wide awake.”

“Seriously, you need to sleep. Especially if we are meeting with the board tomorrow. Here,” Chris handed him a pill, “My doctor gives these to me to sleep sometimes. Why not go knock that back and get some sleep.”

“Nah, I am good. I’ll catch a few hours and be ready for the meeting. Don’t worry.” Otabek tried to reassure him.

“Fine, I’m going to leave it here on the coffee table if you change your mind. Speaking of, it is getting late and I _do_ need to sleep.”

Otabek thanked him and saw him out. He went back to his laptop trying to make the presentation look it’s best. He went over his notes then looked over at the pill on the table. Maybe a good night’s sleep wouldn’t hurt.

He grabbed the pill and washed it down with his bourbon and headed back to bed. Within thirty minutes he was sound asleep.

He slept through both his alarms, he slept through Yuri knocking on the door. When he finally did wake up, his head was fuzzy and he stumbled out of bed. Once his eyes would focus he noticed the clock read noon.

 _Shit!_ He ran to the front door and swung it open. Yuri was always there early morning and he was so out of it from the sleeping pill he had missed it. When he opened the door, he saw the messenger hanging on the doorknob.

“God Dammit!” he yelled. He had no idea how to find Yuri either. He could not believe Yuri _had_ come back, especially after the fight they had the day before. The bag on the door was a clear sign to him from Yuri. Yuri was never coming back.

 _Abandoned._ This time he was the one who had done it. He went to the sitting room and pulled his phone out. He told Chris to come over and hung up. He kept the bag near him and pulled out Yuri’s phone, noticed it was dead and plugged it in. He could not believe he had missed him coming by.

Otabek never felt worse about himself than he did at this moment. He had rarely taken sleeping pills as they knocked him out, and he should have known better.

Chris showed up ten minutes later and Otabek was in a fit. He was ranting and holding the messenger bag. Chris had no clue what was going on.

“Otabek! Stop!” Chris had to yell out.

Otabek was in a frenzy. He had no way to find Yuri or even how too. He needed Yuri to know he didn’t answer the because he didn’t want too. He wanted to make a key for Yuri so this would never happen again.

“That fucking pill Chris! I missed Yuri coming by… he left his bag. I don’t know how to find him now. His phone is dead and he left it in the bag. I’ve lost him! And I said some stupid shit yesterday.” Otabek sat on the couch and covered his face with his hands. “Cancel the fucking meeting today. I got to go find him,”

Otabek went to get up with Chris approached. “Otabek, you can’t. You need to go to this meeting.”

“And what? Ignore all this that has happen? Reschedule the fucking meeting! I own the fucking company. Now are you going to help me find him?”

“Otabek, sit down and let me make us some coffee and call to the office. Just sit. I am sure I can find Yuri. Let his phone charge and I will see what I can do ok?”

Otabek nodded and sat down. He felt so lost and could not believe this had happen. The one good thing he had going for him, and in a day’s time fucked it all up. He could not sit still and started to pace around his sitting room. He felt like every minute in his penthouse was wasting minutes finding Yuri. He wanted to run up to him and apologise for everything. He wanted to tell him the plans he had for a new type of shelter and how he wanted him to be a major part of it _with_ him.

Chris came back with two cups of coffee and got his laptop out his bag and sat down. He took Yuri’s phone while it still charged and started beating away on his computer. Otabek continued to pace as he drank his coffee.

After what seemed like forever, Chris called him over. “There is a pattern to where he has been. I ugh… might have put a tracker on his phone.”

They looked over where Yuri usually was. Otabek’s heart twisted when he saw how Yuri had spent a few night right outside his building which looked to be his dumpster. He spent a lot of time in the park and would go to the soup kitchen. They could see the shops he went into when he was looking for a job. Chris had it all right there.

“Fuck Chris. You really scare me at times with the shit you can do.” Otabek got up and got his coat and shoes. “Are you coming with me?”

Chris let out a sigh and nodded. “Let’s go find him. We should split and then meet back up later.”

They made a plan and Otabek set off on foot as Chris took one of the towncars. Otabek walked the routes Chris had shown him. He saw no sign of Yuri no matter where he went. He went by the soup kitchen and the lady there said she had not seen him that day but if she did she would let him know he was looking for him.

It started to get dark and cold. Otabek did not know how Yuri did this. His body was stiff from the cold and he was starving as he had not eaten all day. His respect and admiration for Yuri was growing as his body started to complain. Chris forced him back to the penthouse for food and to rest. He stopped thinking about the meeting with the board.

“I need to find him Chris. I won’t stop till I do.”

Chris simply nodded. They spent the next few days walking and driving all over the city. Otabek even tried staying up and watching the surveillance he had Chris put in to point to his dumpster.

“Fuck Yuri… where are you?”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still running this unbetad - that is why the grammar is as shit as it is, but hopefully it is not TOO terrible... so I am crossing my fingers!!!! <3 --- I feel the grammar is really bad in this chapter... but I am TRYING! I PROMISE I AM!
> 
> And yeah... Um... I DO promise a happy ending for this ok? Just TRUST ME ON THIS! 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as they make my day! I am on Tumblr as phaytesworld and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH! Last week was soooooo rough! OMG that killed me... Let's continued. Shall we?
> 
> Im on Tumblr -  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> 

Yuri remembered why he never stayed on the other side of town much. It was dirtier, poorer and the soup kitchen was pure shit. You got half the portions and it was either overcooked or cold. It was so gross he found that no matter how hungry he was, he could not manage more than a few swallows. He hoped that would at least stop the hunger pains and rumbling deep in his stomach. He refused to look at how much his stomach was caving back in after just a few days. 

He felt dirty and knew he looked it. His skin was back to being pasty looking and his hair was clumping to his scalp. He tried to remember when this was the norm for him, but in the short time with Otabek, he enjoyed a full stomach and being clean. He hated he had allowed himself to fall under an illusion that things were changing. He  _ knew _ better than to think that. His life would always be shit. Somehow he had allowed himself the delusion of a better life and making something of himself. The more he walked the streets scavenging for food and somewhere to rest, he knew was foolish. 

He was hating himself for this. He should have never gone that deep on that side of town. He should have never taken refuge at that damnable dumpster. He never should have let Otabek  _ in _ . He almost could not believe all that had happened. He sometimes thought it had maybe not happened. There is no way a man like Otabek would take in someone like him, feed him, clothe him and make love to him the way Otabek did. The marks on his neck and chest had faded now and he did not even have that to remind him it had actually happen. 

The nights were much harder. The memory of a soft warm bed and loving arms around him made it even worse. He found a nook under a bridge that kept him hidden and out of the elements. Especially with the rain that had followed. It was still cold, but not cold enough for more snow. It was cramped and he was uncomfortable, but he was able to get some sleep. He found he slept more, it kept his mind from thinking of the generous man he walked away from and his constant empty stomach. 

He knew he deserved this. As he laid in his cramp area, he cried and hated himself. He needed to get over his pride, he need to allow someone to help him. It had been proven he could not do this on his own. He just had to learn how to swallow his pride and allow it. 

It had been over a week and he found him crawling out from under the bridge and stumbling down the dangerous rocks that led him to his hiding place. He walked and found his way to the shity soup kitchen and was handed something under cooked and cold. The pathetic slice of bread he was given was stale and he managed a few bites before swallowing his water and leaving.

Normally he took a right and headed back to his hiding place, today he took a left. He had turned his thoughts off and found himself walking. His body was tired and sore. He had not done much in the last week and his body screamed at him from the cramped positioning he had stayed in. He knew he was feeling sorry for himself and this is what he deserved. Finding himself staring at the bridge, it was a long journey over it and he continued to force one foot in front of the other. He told himself he would not allow himself to think of the man who had taken in without asking for anything, but his mind only thought of that. 

As he continued over the bridge he thought of the days they had spent isolated in the penthouse. He wondered if it had not been for the storm would they have ever gotten so close? Otabek had mentioned he looked the other way when he saw a homeless person, but he had one under his roof and could only look. He wondered how things would have been different if the storm never came. Would he even know anything else was possible for him? Would he be better knowing he had no hope?

_ Hope. _

A funny word when you think about it. A simple word that drives you. Yuri had felt his hope grow, like a bubble that had grown too big and bursted around him. He should have let the bubble go while it was smaller, allowing it to float away and stay beautiful. No, he had held onto it too long, let his hope grow and grow till it exploded around him. 

If he had had the energy, he would have kicked his own ass the entire way over the bridge, but as it was, he didn’t. He continued his slow walk, keeping his head down as he crossed the bridge. Stepping off the bridge he noticed he was holding his breath for a moment and stopped. Yuri turned and looked back over where he had crossed. He could always go back and make it back to his hiding place by nightfall, but in the back corners of his mind, something told him to keep going. 

He was back to his familiar streets and continued walking. If he hurried he could make it to the soup kitchen on this side of town and maybe get something he could actually eat. He noticed his step pick up as he got closer to the soup kitchen, his stomach moving him forward. When he was about a block away the rain had started and he found himself drenched by the time he walked through the doors. He was overwhelmed by the smell. It was not bad, but was not what he was used too when he came in here. It smelled decadent as it hung thick in the air. 

He knew he must to the point of delusional now as he stood in line and got his bowl and tray. A heavy thick stew filled his bowl, there was a large chunk of bread along with an apple. A lady handed him a carton of milk with a water bottle and he knew he must be going insane. Shuffling over to a table, he tucked in. The taste of the stew exploded in his mouth. Looking up he noticed he was in the soup kitchen, he was not used to flavor and hummed around his spoon. Something seemed off and he saw where the place was packed and everyone had full bowls of stew, bread and fruit. 

He told himself not to eat fast, but could not help it. He all but shoved the warm soft bread in his mouth and swallowed his water behind it. One of the workers had come and sat across from him, smiling. 

“Oh honey, you can come back for seconds. It definitely wouldn’t hurt you any for more food.” her voice was soft and her eyes caring. 

Finally settling the hunger in his stomach with the bread he pulled his hood off, surprised by the warmth in the room. It was never like this. It looked as if the place had been cleaned up while he was gone. He heard the woman gasp and he turned back to her.

“Are you Yuri?” 

He did not know how to answer this so he started to spoon the stew in his mouth. 

“I’ve seen you in here a lot young man. There is a man looking for you. He comes in every single day asking if you have stopped by. At first I did believe it was  _ the _ Otabek Altin. I mean… I knew he lived in the nice part of the city, but he never comes this way.”

Yuri’s eyes grew big as the woman continued to ramble on. She had slid him another carton of milk and he drank it down. 

“After the first time he came in here, oh honey let me tell you, he was a mess. He went on and on that he had to find you! Then he walked around the place and asked me tons of questions. You can only imagine the surprise the next morning when a huge truck showed up! He has been sending food over and even people to clean this place up. Every day he sends another truck and the people have never been happier.”

Yuri knew his eyes had to be bulging out of his head at this point. Otabek had come here looking for him? But then why did he not open the door? He had been here everyday? He was sending food? What the hell was going on? If Otabek had turned him away, why was he doing this? 

“But listen here Yuri, this man is worried sick about you. He is a great man and is doing wonderful things here. I don’t know where you have been, and I usually see you in here once a day and I haven’t for over a week. By the looks of you, you have not been taking care of yourself either.”

Yuri looked down and saw the state of his clothes. They were torn and dirty. Looking at his fingers, he saw the dirt around his fingernails and the dirt in the creases of his skin. Before he could tuck his hands away the women had reached across the table and took his hand. 

“Yuri, he is worried. We all have been. I may not have known your name till just here recently, but I remember every face that comes into my kitchen. Now you finish your food and you go ease that poor man’s heart.” 

The woman gave his hand a final squeeze then rose and left. Yuri was left sitting there at the table trying to wrap his mind around it all. Confused did not even touch what he was feeling. 

_ Questions _ .

What does he do? Should he go back to the penthouse? Would Otabek even open his door? The last time he was there the door stayed shut. What if he went back and the door did not open again? Yuri did not think he could take that again. He was already broken beyond repair and knew this would be the final straw if that door did not open. Did he risk it again? Could he risk it again? 

Yuri swallowed the last of his soup, he also knew he had to swallow his pride and find his way back to that penthouse. 

 

* * *

 

“I don’t give a fuck about the board Chris! If they won’t back this shit, I will do it on my own!” Otabek felt his temper heighten as Chris stood in his kitchen making more coffee. 

“Otabek, if you would come in the damn office and not have me doing it without you standing there, they just might be behind it.”

“I’m fucking busy.” 

“Yes Altin, I know. You are out looking for Yuri. Maybe he doesn’t want to be found. Did you ever think of that? You go by the soup kitchen every day and I mean hell, you follow where he has been for days now. You even cleaned out your fucking dumpster. Where does it stop? How can you help people if your mind is only set on one person? Look at the big picture here. Maybe starting this project with the board behind you, will lead Yuri back here.” 

Otabek knew Chris had a point and he fucking hated him for it. He was so hellbent on finding Yuri he had stopped everything else. When he could not sleep at night, he crunched numbers and made bigger plans. 

“Fine fine, fuck, let’s go to the damn office then.” Otabek growled into his coffee mug. 

Chris clapped him on the back, “Good, the board is meeting in an hour.” 

Otabek choked on his coffee, “What?” 

“Yes, an hour. Now go shower and change. Put on one of those damn suits you own too for Christ sake. Make yourself look as if you own the fucking place for once.” 

“Chris, one of these days I am going to fucking fire you.” 

“Yes, yes, I know, but since it is not today, go get ready.” 

Otabek watched as Chris opened his fridge and started to help himself. Shaking his head he worked his way back to his bathroom and started his shower. He had lost himself the past week worrying over Yuri and was making himself sick. He couldn’t sleep and he sure as hell was barely eating. He made sure he sent food to the soup kitchen and stopped by everyday. He went his usual route and made sure he kept supplies and a letter in his dumpster. He checked it everyday hoping for…  _ something. _

But he also knew Chris was right. He had to move forward on this project. He knew there was a bigger picture, but right now his picture was Yuri. He could take a couple hours and charm the board then get back out and look for Yuri. 

When he finished his shower he checked his email and saw the truck had dropped off the food to soup kitchen again. He spent a lot of time looking into meals that were cost effective and filling. He sent something different everyday and got a call from the lady every day thanking him. He always asked if Yuri had come in, and everyday got the same response. He knew they were grateful for what he did, and that did help, but he could not help the emptiness he still felt. He had gotten lost in thought when the phone rang and he slipped his bluetooth on and listen as the lady from the soup kitchen thanked him for the food truck. She was telling him how everyone send their gratitude and invited him to stop by that evening as she was making her worlds famous stew her grandmother use to make. He even had to laugh at himself as so few people actually had his real number, and here he had her talking in his ear about her grandmother’s soup recipe. 

Otabek let her ramble on as he changed into his suit and got ready for his meeting. He asked if she had seen Yuri yet and she regretfully had not. It was the same everyday, and everyday he always held onto a little bit of hope that Yuri would show back up there. 

_ Hope. _

He thought about hope and what it meant to him. He had everything any man could ever want. A successful business, more money than god, yet he was just walking through life empty. He had hoped he could find something to fill the emptiness in him. He hoped Yuri was going to fill it. The time Yuri was around, he hoped Yuri would stay. 

Finally ending his call, he went out and saw Chris on the couch with his feet propped on his coffee table flipping through the TV. He had indeed put on a suit and saw Chris smile. 

“The town car is waiting outside.” 

Otabek nodded and they went to see the board. 

  
  
  
  


It did not go over as well as Otabek had wished it would, but they did make a start. The board did not agree to cut in their salaries, but agreed to give up their raises. Hefty donations were placed and Chris got all that underway. It was risky what he was doing, and nothing in the lines of his business, and they decided to change it to a parent company of his. Chris walked him out and Otabek knew Chris had a lot of work now to do. 

“Chris, thanks for everything.” Otabek said as he stepped into the car and headed back to his penthouse. 

“The next few weeks are going to be hell Altin. I hope you are ready for it.”

Otabek nodded and headed back home.  _ Home. _ He did not know if where he stayed was what he would consider home. He had nothing but material objects there. He could walk away from it all and get another place. Another place he could fill with more objects. But was it home? 

He had the car stop by the soup kitchen and he walked in. They had not opened yet but she still opened the doors for him. He liked what the cleaning crew did and told her he would send people to fix the place up. They could use better tables and chairs, stoves and ovens. He accepted a hug and a container of stew before leaving. 

Maybe Yuri did not want to be found. Maybe Yuri was long gone. Was he foolish for thinking he could find someone who did not want to be found. Otabek did not want to give up, but he was tired. He had not slept in over a week and he could feel it pulling on his body. The board accepting (well mostly) his idea had lifted a weight off his shoulders and he felt it as he stepped into his penthouse. It took everything in him to throw his jacket off and lay out on the couch. The last thoughts he had was of golden hair and green eyes as he drifted off into a deep sleep. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Yuri left the soup kitchen and found himself taking a familiar route. It was about ten blocks away, but he knew it all to well. The streets were cleaner here, the building nicer. His mind was spinning and pulling him in two different directions. If Otabek was looking for him, then he wanted him to stop by? But what if Otabek just felt bad and still wouldn’t open the door? Yuri wasn’t sure what to do. His heart was pushing him to the penthouse and his mind was pulling him away. He struggled with how he felt the entire walk there. Once he got to the back entrance, he figured if he punched in the code and it was wrong, then he knew Otabek had changed it and he was not welcomed. 

He pressed the numbers and heard the familiar beep of the door unlocking. He held his breath and open the door. Otabek had not changed the code. Standing at the elevator his hand shook as he pressed the button. Once in. there was only the one button that led him up to the penthouse. He did not know what the hell he was doing. 

_ Hope _ .

He hoped Otabek was home. He hoped Otabek would open the door. He hoped he could swallow his pride. More than anything, he hoped again that door would open. Even it was for one last look into those brown eyes, that was what he hoped for. Even if those brown eyes turned him away, he needed one last look. 

He stood in front of the door- he just stood there. His body was leading him to knock on the door, but he couldn’t do it. He needed to swallow his pride. He needed to stop being so fucking stubborn. He knew this. Taking a deep breath he forced his hand to knock on the door. He knew he was holding his breath and he just waited. He was not even sure if Otabek was home. He had no way of knowing. He knew the combination to the entrance was still the same, and that gave him  _ hope. _

He was still holding his breath as he stood there and waited. He knocked one more time, this time a little louder. He could feel the bubble of hope started to build up. Any moment now it would burst around him. His throat was feeling tight. He was being turned away, again. 

Yuri hung his head and started to turn to walk way when he heard the lock click on the door. Taking one last deep breath he stood there. He watched as the door opened and it looked as if Otabek had been asleep. His hair was rumpled and his eyes half open. Once they fixed on him, Yuri watched as those brown eyes met his. 

“Yuri?” 

Yuri nodded and caught the man as he leapt at him, taking him into a bone crushing hug. Yuri found he was holding Otabek just as tightly. He felt that bubble of hope hold still at that moment as Otabek would not release him. That hope was shining bright and Yuri felt the tears escape his eyes and he couldn’t help but start crying. 

He heard as Otabek chanted his name and was not letting him go. He felt happy, happier than he ever had been. Otabek had opened the door and he was being surrounded by this man. He let go of his pride and held onto him as tight as he could. 

“Beka… I’m done fighting. I can’t… I can’t do this anymore.” 

* * *

  
  


Everything in Otabek stopped the moment he heard those words. He knew he had just woken up, but seeing Yuri on the other side of his door was more than what he could have asked for. More than what he could have ever  _ hoped _ for. Then he heard those words. 

“Beka… I’m done fighting. I can’t… I can’t do this anymore.” 

He felt himself smile as he pulled away to look at Yuri. He saw the dirt on that face, the dark rings under his eyes, he could feel, even through his clothes the weight he had lost. He did not want to focus on that, he wanted to focus on what he had just heard. 

“Yura, I am never letting you go.” 

Yuri pulled back in for a hug, “Please don’t.” 

Otabek almost cried when he heard that. He knew he was hugging Yuri too tightly but he did not care. He all but pulled Yuri through the door and started to kiss him. He felt as Yuri all but melted into him and he felt those missing pieces coming back together. He did not want to let Yuri go, but knew he was probably hungry. 

“Yura, let me get you something to eat.”

“Beka, I just came from the soup kitchen. I am full… I got your message.” 

“Yura… I was asleep… I took these stupid pills Chris had given me, I even slept through my alarm. I am so sorry.” 

Yuri slipped his coat off and hung it on a hook and took his shoes off. 

“No Beka, I am sorry. I am such a fuck up. I don’t know a good thing when he is right in front of me.” 

Otabek took him back into a hug and led him to the kitchen. “Well I need something to eat and you can have a protein shake.” 

Otabek started to heat the stew he had brought back with him and make a shake for Yuri. He could see how the clothing hung off his body. It was killing him inside knowing Yuri had lost all the weight he had put on him, but having him back here, he knew he could fix that. Handing the shake to Yuri he took him in. His hair was matted and his skin was dirty. Otabek did not care, he knew he could wash him down. The dark circles he knew a few nights sleep would help. He could not help but run his thumb across those sharp cheekbones. He could see Yuri’s eyes watering up as he did this. 

“Beka, I fucking missed you.” Yuri barely whispered out. 

“I missed you too. Please, drink the shake.” he couldn’t help but chuckle, “I need to put that weight back on you.” 

He smiled as Yuri’s face scrunched as he drank the thick shake. They sat at the kitchen bar as he got his stew and Yuri gave him a look. 

“She sometimes sends me back with what she cooked.” Otabek said with a shrug. 

“I can’t believe you did that Beka. She told me you had been sending food and a cleaning crew there. It is just… amazing.” 

Otabek could not help it and took his hand holding it. “Yura, you opened my eyes.  _ You. _ I have lived in this city for longer than I can remember, and never once did I notice all this. I truly believe you were sent to me for a reason.”

Yuri smiled and finished his shake as Otabek ate his stew. When they were done, Otabek shuffled Yuri off to shower and laid him out some clean clothes. He sent a text to Chris saying Yuri showed back up and got one back saying the construction on the building started in a week. He knew he was going to have to talk to Yuri about everything planned, but tonight he did not want to think about work. Yuri had returned and he had never been happier. 

When Yuri came out he was getting two wine glasses and was opening the bottle. He saw Yuri all cleaned up, that golden hair tied back and he was smiling at him. 

“Relax with me and watch a movie?” 

He missed how Yuri fit so nicely next to him. He would curl up and tuck into the side of this body as they sipped wine. Otabek had pulled a blanket over them and wrapped one around those thin shoulders and gently rubbed his back. It was always easy with Yuri. Now that he knew Yuri was not fighting anymore, he felt even more relaxed. 

They had barely started the movie when he felt Yuri kissing along his neck. Otabek immediately turned and took Yuri face in hands and kissed him deeply. He missed this. Everything about Yuri he had missed. He missed how he moaned, how he kissed, how he made him feel. 

Before he knew what was happening he was pressed into the couch and Yuri was on top of him. He could feel Yuri straddle his legs on either side of his hips as their mouth were desperately searching the others. Otabek’s hand were tracing along the thin body on top of his. He could feel as Yuri moved his hips against his and he found himself thrusting his hips up to meet Yuri’s. 

When Yuri had released his mouth, he felt it back on his neck. The kisses were rough and he would bite down. There was nothing gentle about any of this, they both were too desperate. Otabek arched his back as Yuri’s hands found their way under his shirt. His muscles clench with each pass of those hands and he couldn’t help but chant out Yuri’s name over and over. 

As he felt those thin fingers wrap around his cock, he felt that mouth on his neck again. He cried out as that hand stroked him up and down. Otabek found himself pulling down the front of Yuri’s pants and reaching for him. They were not taking anything slow. They stroked each other with the need in them building. Yuri had pressed his mouth to Otabek’s and they were panting heavily and moaning. 

“Promise me you will stay Yura.” he moaned out. 

He could feel Yuri nod his head. 

“Promise me.” 

“I promise Beka.” 

He felt his release at those words. It was overwhelming and strong. He yelled out as he felt Yuri throb around his hand as he released. Otabek pulled Yuri so he was laying on top of him and did not care about the mess that was all over his stomach. He could feel that thin body on his breathing hard and he wrapped his arms tighter around him. He was not letting him go anytime soon. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


That night as Yuri curled around Otabek, he felt safe. Those arms holding him and the bed so warm, he had to smile. This was where he wanted to be. It was hard for him to swallow his pride and to come back. He had to hit the lowest bottom he could find to realize where he was wanted. His head was laid on Otabek’s chest and he drifted off listening to the sound of his heart beat. 

_ Home. _

Yuri did not care where he was, a penthouse, under a bridge, as long as he had Otabek to curl up too, he felt like he was home. He had slept better than he ever did. He woke up late the next morning to that same man kissing down his body and knew he could always wake up like this. Even in his half sleep mind, he moaned around the fingers that slipped in him, he held onto Otabek as he gently pressed into him and cried his name out as his mind woke up. Everything about Otabek was extreme at that moment. He could hear his name being called out along with promises to keep him safe. Yuri knew it was all words spoken in lust, but he held onto them the way he held onto his hope. He cried out promises to never leave and at that moment, he really meant it. 

Yuri had fought for so many years. He struggled and barely survived. That time away from Otabek really opened his eyes. He had missed him terribly and couldn’t believe he was holding the man as he gently thrusted into him. Otabek would hold him afterwards and play with with his hair. Yuri could have fallen back asleep at that moment. Maybe all the struggling he had done allowed him to deserve this, at least that was what he had told himself as he held tightly to the sweaty man next to him. 

“Yura?”

“Hrm?”

“Let me take you out tonight. A proper date.” 

Yuri had to lean up and he propped his hands under his head on Otabek’s chest. That puzzled him. Otabek wanted to take him out? On a date? 

“Beka, you don’t have to court me. I am all yours as it is.” 

“No but I want too. I’ve never been with you outside these walls. Let’s go to dinner. I could even see what movies were playing, or if there was a show or something.” 

Yuri had never thought about that. Otabek only existed to him within these walls. What happens when they step out of the penthouse? Does it all still glitter? Would his bubble of hope burst? He felt the nerves run through him and knew this was something Otabek wanted to do. 

“I don’t have anything to wear… I mean, I’ve been wearing your joggers…” 

He could see Otabek’s cheek brighten up and gave him a questioning look. 

“I might have gotten Chris to get you some clothing that would fit you. The wardrobe in the guest room.” 

Yuri sat up and smacked Otabek’s shoulders then got out of bed, didn’t even worry about putting on any clothes as he went to the guest room. He had only slept there once, but he loved this room. The first night he had slept in that bed. He opened the door to the wardrobe and saw clothes. Not a lot but more than he had ever owned. He could hear Otabek approach behind him and felt as a robe covered his shoulders. 

“Beka… You got these… but when?”

“Well, when you were still coming by in the morning, I was determine to get you to stay and I like to be prepared.” 

Yuri felt those arms wrap around him and he leaned back into Otabek.  _ I deserve this. I am worth it. I am good enough. _ He had to chant this to himself. Otabek wanted to take him outside. Outside the penthouse, out in the public. Yuri spent a lot of time out there, but he was a dirty emotionless face in the crowd. One of the street rats that plagued the city. This would be different. This would be going out with a man as gorgeous as Otabek. 

“So Yura, will you let me take you out to dinner tonight?” 

Yuri sighed, “Fuck Beka… Right now I’ll do anything you want me too.” 

Yuri spun and wrapped his arms around Otabek. He felt safe. He felt secure he felt like he was finally  _ home _ . 

 

* * *

  
Only one through went through Otabek’s mind as he held onto Yuri in the guest room.  _ Home.  _

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really thinking next week MIGHT be the final chapter to this... wow? already? Possibly. Hope you enjoyed it! I could NOT go through another update without something happy happening to my boys here! <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as they make my day! I am on Tumblr as phaytesworld and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has followed this story! Let's wrap this up now!

To say Yuri was nervous was an understatement. Sure they had spent the entire night naked in each other's arms, leaving marks all over the other’s bodies- but this was different. They were going out. Otabek was adamant about taking him out. They even played a game of it where after lunch, Yuri went to the guest bedroom and watched TV and rested some (as they did not sleep much that night) then got ready for his date.

Yuri had never been on a date. He did not know what one did. Otabek told him just to dress nice. Yuri did not know what nice meant. To him, clean clothes were nice. His head was still spinning from everything; so much change. He was rested, belly full… and happy. When he let his guard down and opened up, he found Otabek met him halfway. He never pressed for anything, or any information, and took what ever Yuri gave him.

He made sure he had showered, then he went through the clothes. He found one suit that looked way more expensive than anything he had ever own and pulled it out- it was a steel gray. When he slipped on the pants, they were loose but suppose to be fitted. He knew Otabek told him the clothing was meant for him to gain weight. Once he put on some weight, the pants would be more fitted. Yuri liked how they felt. Digging through more, he found a shirt that was a lavender color that he really liked. He never learned how to tie a tie, so he left the top two buttons undone and slipped on the jacket. A little loose, but he could tell it would be more fitted once he got some weight on.

Walking into the bathroom, he checked himself over in the mirror. _This isn’t you. Who are you kidding?_ He had to shake his head to throw out those thoughts. This _was_ him. A _him_ he never allowed himself to be. Would he always wear suits? No. Would he wear it so Otabek could take him out to dinner? Yes.

_Worthy. He was worthy. He was worth this._

His hair was messy all around his head and he grabbed he brush to smooth it down. He knew Otabek liked how his hair was long, but damn, it got in his face. He twisted the strands in front and pinned them back a bit to keep out of his eyes. When he looked back up, he liked what he saw.

He knew he should not be nervous, but dammit, he was. He was afraid everything that was so shiny and new would dull and fade once they stepped from the penthouse. One last deep breath and he went to meet Otabek in the sitting room. Rounding the corner, he saw Otabek over by the bar sipping something dark from a glass.

_You are worthy of him._

Yuri forgot how to breath. Otabek had slicked his hair back, was in a stark black suit with an olive green shirt that did amazing things to his skin tone and looked so casual just standing there.

“Fuck Yuri….” Otabek walked and closed the distance between them. Before Yuri could remember how to breath, Otabek was kissing him. He felt the hand run up the back of his head through his hair and he was breathless all over again. Pulling back from the kiss he desperately did not want too, he saw those dark eyes staring at him.

“If you keep that up we are going to miss dinner.” Yuri said to him and kissed his nose.

Otabek cleared his throat then took Yuri’s hand as they stepped out the penthouse. Yuri found he was holding his breath as he held Otabek’s hand at the elevator. Otabek helped him into a new coat and a scarf. Yuri felt out of place. Here he was standing on the penthouse floor getting on an elevator with a brand new high label coat and scarf. He was something dull and fade that Otabek had made shiny. He wanted to say he felt out of place standing next to Otabek, but he knew he looked as if he fit in.

_Illusion._

Would this all disappear and just be a figment of his imagination? As they approached the back doors, Yuri found his hand hold tighter to Otabek’s. Would it all be the same once he stepped out the doors? The cold air whipped around them as the town car waited for them. Yuri saw the dumpster he had collapsed next too, slept in and could feel the tears in his eyes. A gentle squeeze on his hand brought him back to those dark eyes looking at him smiling.

“Come on Yuri, let’s go to dinner.” another gentle kiss as Otabek held his door open. He found he curled up next to Otabek and it was easy. It was all too easy. Yuri was waiting for something to not be easy.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Yuri had seen it before, walked by it during the daylight hours a few times. A place he knew he would never be welcomed into, but here they were, pulling out his chair, offering him wine and treating him like a person. He noticed Otabek just kept his eyes on him, not in a concerned way, but in a hungry way. It made him shift and blush.

“Stop staring at me so much asshole.” he mumbled after their wine glasses were filled.

Otabek chuckled and they clinked glasses. Dinner was easy and he found he was enjoying it. Otabek was full of life, talking and laughing. Yuri liked to see that. When they had finished eating, Otabek ordered more wine then he got a serious look on his face.

Yuri, there are some things I want to talk to you about as I am about to get really busy.”

Yuri cocked his eyebrow, he knew it was all too good to be true. Sitting back he crossed his arms, “So what is it?”

“You know the abandoned office buildings off of 80th street?”

Yuri knew them, slept in them for a long time before law enforcement started patrolling tighter in that area. He nodded.

“Well, what if I told you I bought one of the buildings?”

“The fuck you want one of those dirty old places for?”

Otabek reached across the table and took his hand. “Yuri, we are going to renovate it as a homeless shelter. A good one… but we need your help. I took everything you told me, but I am sure there is more. I want to hire the homeless to work on this to make this their home.”

Otabek went into telling Yuri the plan him and Chris had put together. Yuri did not know what to say. Otabek was not just dicking around when he said he wanted to do something for the community. Yuri was floored. He sat there and held Otabek’s hand as he went on about the plans. Otabek’s eyes were alive and he smiled as he talked. Even when he mentioned how him and Chris fronted a lot of the money for it. Another bottle of wine later, Otabek finally stopped talking.

“Fuck Beka…”

“What?” there was a concerned look to his face now. Yuri had to chuckle.

“Take me home. Now.”

“Yura?”

“Now Beka, cause if not I am fucking you over this table right here at this restaurant.”

  


* * *

  


Otabek had never been happier. He went out more now. He took Yuri out with him. They worked on the project downtown and in quick time got workers. He paid them fairly and offered them first choice in the shelter. He even found him and Yuri going by the soup kitchen and having dinner with the ladies there. He loved seeing what his money could do and was doing. He could see Yuri slowly coming to life around him. He had a lot of ideas and Otabek always listened.

A news crew had come out one day as word had gotten around what the famous Otabek Altin was doing. He stood there and smiled for the cameras as he walked them through the building. He kept Yuri by his side though Yuri never spoke. They did not think anything more of it till Chris had called to tell him they were being featured on the National News with his foundation in the spotlight. Otabek shrugged it off. He was always in the news and it was nothing new for him. Being someone as rich as he was, it just happened. Lately he was showing up on more gossip columns and internet pages. People wondering who the blonde was he was always with. He had learned over time to ignore it, and Yuri was still getting reacquainted with internet and social media. They kept busy enough that he didn’t have time for those things right now.

“Beka… I want to get my GED.” Yuri had whispered one night as he laid naked and curled around him. Otabek found his hands tangled in the blonde hair.

“Of course Yuri. We can get you set up.”

There was adjustment of course. Otabek found out Yuri was not in fact a morning person. A lot of times he would quietly get out of bed and go run on the treadmill. By the time he was done, Yuri was normally two cups deep into coffee and more agreeable to be around. They even fought over Otabek putting Yuri on the payroll, then Yuri demanding to pay rent and bills. Otabek told him he did not have too and Yuri threw a fit.

Yuri won the fight by threatening to sleep in the guest room. Though it really wasn’t so much a guest room anymore. It was where Yuri kept his few things. Otabek had told him he could keep them in his room, but for some reason he wanted them there. Otabek never asked and shook his head when Yuri would go change in there.

_Home._

Every time he turned the key in his door, that is what he felt. Yuri was normally at his side and had been for a few weeks now. He could see the weight steadily coming on him, the color back in his skin and the bags off his eyes. He loved seeing this side of Yuri. For two people who had stayed under the one roof, they were barely there most days now. The work at the building, even going to his office to go over more plans with Chris and he could not help wanting to take Yuri out. Otabek felt alive again. He had a purpose and a reason. It was no more seeing how large his accounts could get, it was now seeing those accounts make a difference.

Chris had forwarded him an email. Not many had his personal email, and usually the one they used for the public was filtered through a secretary then to Chris then to Otabek. Chris thought he would interested in reading it.

 

_Dear Mr. Altin,_

_Please tell me that my Yuri is ok. I saw him on the news with you. If you ever feel so inclined, please tell him I never gave up hope and love him more than life itself._

_Nikolai Plisetsky_

  


There was a phone number and Otabek sent Chris an email. Yuri was opening up more and more to him, and he knew he had regrets over his grandfather. He also knew Yuri was scared after all these years and it haunted him. There were moments Otabek could almost see the dark cloud loomed over Yuri and he would squeeze his hand and ask if all was ok. Yuri would smile and nod. Otabek knew what he was thinking. He did not know how to bring it up to Yuri. It was a sensitive subject and he knew Yuri kept a lot of it to himself.

They stayed in that night and Otabek cooked for them. Yuri insisted they stay in. As Otabek got their plates ready he figured it was best to just get it out the way.

“Yura, your grandfather contacted me.”

He watched the color drain from Yuri’s face. “How?”

Otabek shrugged, “The news. That piece they did on our work.”

Yuri nodded then picked at his plate, “What… what did he say?”

“That he never gave up hope and loved you.”

He watched Yuri tear up. He was gripping his fork to the point his knuckles turned white. Otabek got up and hugged him.

“I have… I need to call him.”

“I have his number. Do you want to go back to my room and have some privacy?”

He gave Yuri the number then watched as he walked off. Otabek sat and picked at his food. He did not know how long Yuri would be. It took everything in him not to go back there. This was hard for Yuri he knew. He also knew Yuri needed to do things on his own too. It was not long when he heard the door to his room open and saw as Yuri came out. He sat the phone down on the table and looked at him.

“He didn’t pick up… I am going for a walk though.” Yuri went to get his shoes and coat.

Otabek did not know what to do. He stood up and wanted to ask if he wanted company, but he knew Yuri needed to be alone. He walked over and took his scarf and wrapped it around Yuri’s neck. Kissing his cheek gently he simply nodded as Yuri walked out the door.

  


* * *

 

 

Yuri heard his grandpa’s voice on the voicemail. He teared up immediately. He did not leave a message but just sat on Otabek’s bed and stared at the phone. What would he say? Could he apologize? His grandpa said he still loved him. Taking a deep breath he knew he needed a walk. He needed out of this bubble he was hiding in. He was happy where he was right now, and this was rushing a lot of emotions back at him he had turned off.

When he came out, Otabek was still at the table and he felt bad he did not eat. He was too emotional right now.

“He didn’t pick up… I am going for a walk though.”

He thought Otabek was going to stop him as they pretty much did everything together. He was surprised when Otabek wrapped his scarf around his neck and kissed him softly.

Yuri did not know where he was going, but he wanted to walk around. He took the routes he use too when he left in the mornings. Now though, people would nod at him as he walked down the street and acknowledge him. He was use to people turning away from him and ignoring him. This was different. He stopped and saw a reflection in the store front window. A man stood there, nicely dressed, golden hair framing his face. It was hard to believe this was the same dirty bum from the street.

He was _not_ that person anymore. He was Yuri Plisetsky. His lover was Otabek Altin. He worked for the Altin Company and was on their payroll for the homeless shelter. He gave ideas to a board of important college educated men, _he_ had made a difference. There was no more to loath and hate about himself. He opened up and Otabek took him in. When he finally allowed someone to help him, he realized he cannot do everything on his own. He _needed_ help. Otabek needed help. Otabek had even told him one night, his company would be nothing without all the help he got from his coworkers. Even Otabek needed help. He had even heard the sweet nothings that Otabek would whisper to him when he thought he was asleep.

_Worthy._

Yuri smiled at the reflection in the shop window and decided he needed to be heading back. He would try to call his grandpa again tomorrow and this time he would be ready. He made his way back to the penthouse and was in a better mood than when he left. He knew Otabek was waiting and it made him smile.

As he walked through the door and took his coat and shoes off, he felt like he was home. He had not felt this in many years. He had not felt this since he lost his mother. He finally felt he belonged somewhere and he liked that. Otabek was in the sitting room with his laptop when he heard Yuri and he looked up, that concern washed over his face. Yuri had to smile as he walked over and kissed him.

“I’m ok Beka.”

“Are you sure Yura?”

Yuri nodded and Otabek moved the laptop so he could climb in his lap and straddle him. He just looked down at Otabek. He could not help but trace that strong jaw with his finger and and run his finger over his bottom lip.

“Beka, I am more than ok.” and at that moment, being with Otabek he knew he was more than ok.

Leaning down he softly kissed Otabek. He wanted Otabek to know just how much all this meant to him. He started to lick at Otabek’s bottom lip and felt as he opened his mouth. Yuri deepened the kiss and pressed his body into Otabek, feeling how their bodies responded to one another. He could not help but run his hands through that soft hair, feeling it slip between his fingers. At that moment he needed Otabek more than anything else.

“Beka… I need you.” he whispered as he kissed down his neck.

He felt as Otabek shifted and then he was laid back against the couch. He felt those hands all up and down his body. Arching and moaning Yuri gave himself over completely to Otabek. Before he knew it they were both naked on the coach and Otabek was kissing down his chest as he fingered him open. Yuri found himself arching and calling out Otabek’s name. He felt the tears behind his eyes, he felt Otabek completely consume him.

When Otabek pushed his legs back he opened himself, he let himself become one with Otabek. Otabek held onto him and rocked slowly as those tears ran down Yuri’s cheeks.

“Yura… are you ok?”

“Don’t fucking stop. I’m… perfect.” Yuri stuttered out.

Otabek leaned down kissing him as he felt his hips slowly rock into him. Yuri knew this man had saved him in more ways than one. This man was everything to him.

“Beka… I love you…”

 

 

* * *

  


The moment Otabek heard those words he gasped. Yuri had tears streaming down his face. Yuri had become everything to him. Otabek never believed in a certain religion, but he knew there was something larger than him that sent Yuri to him. Something that made him take out his trash instead of leave it in the hallway. He was slowly rocking into Yuri when those words echoed in his ears.

Otabek loved his family, he did, but that was all he ever felt. It was a familial love, this was different. He knew the minute he thought he had lost Yuri that he loved him. He knew it seemed soon, but Yuri never asked of him for anything, other than to be himself. He felt the tears as they welled up behind his eyes and started to kiss Yuri again.

“I love you too Yura.”

He found as he said those words, they both were cumming and crying. As he held Yuri, he felt Yuri start to laugh. Puzzled as it was, he pulled out and half laid on Yuri and half on the couch.

“You’re laughing?”

Yuri was still laughing. “Beka… we are such fucking saps.”

Otabek had to laugh at that as he held Yuri. Yuri was still thin, but nothing like he was. His ribs did not jut out, and he was looking healthier each passing day. Yuri drank the shakes and protested every time.

He liked how they both worked on the project together, Yuri was a huge help for him and Chris. They got more involved in their city and after the news had shown what they were doing, other companies around the world were doing the same. They had received more donations and Chris was having to hire people to help them manage it. They did not mind pulling from their personal funds, but it was overwhelming the support they had gotten in all of this. Not only were they making a difference in their city, they were making it worldwide.

He did not think Yuri had any idea just how huge this all was. How huge he was. They kept the news off as Yuri told him it was depressing. Normally they played music or movies when they were home.

_Home._

Otabek knew what this word meant now. It means having Yuri in his pajama pants curled over a cup of coffee growling at him in the morning. His hair a mess and the coffee made too strong. Home was holding Yuri’s hand as they got out the elevator to unlock the door. Home was preparing dinner as Yuri chattered over ideas for the next day at the shelters. Yuri was _Home._

  
  
  
Chris had told him they had a huge benefit foundation dinner the investors and board members were having and Chris said they had to be there. As he pulled the sticky buns out the oven and poured more coffee he decided to break the news to Yuri.

“Hey Yura, next week there is a big benefit dinner for the foundation. I was hoping you would go with me as you are as big a part of this as I am.”

He watched as Yuri set his cup down and nodded. “Do I have to wear a penguin suit?”

Otabek laughed, “Yes, we will get you one, don’t worry.”

Yuri nodded again. Otabek was expecting more of a fight but he knew first thing in the morning Yuri did not talk much. Walking over he kissed the top of that golden hair that was all over the place as Yuri pushed him away.

“You’re all smelly and sweaty.” Yuri grumbled as he continued to sip his coffee. Otabek had to chuckle as he got the fruit out of the fridge.

 

 

* * *

  


_Nikolai kept seeing a strange number on his caller ID. He knew he should pick it up, but he also knew that boy he saw on TV was his Yuri. The phone rang again and he picked up this time._

_“Hello?”_

_“Grandpa?”_

_Nikolai clutched his chest and sat down. The tears immediately spilling out his eyes._

_“Yuri?”_

_“Yes.”_

_Nikolai cried._

_“Tell me you are ok, tell me…” he didn’t care what Yuri told him, he just needed to know all was good._

_“I’m… I’m real good grandpa. I am doing things… things you would be proud of.”_

_“Yuri, I’ve never not been proud of you.”_

_“I miss you grandpa… I’m… I’m sorry.  For… everything.”_

_“Yuri, none of that. Can I see you?”_

_He was going to see him soon. Yuri said where he was living now, it wasn’t but two hours or so away. He was tucked away in some penthouse with some athlete guy. Nikolai was not sure, but he was just overjoyed he was alive and well._

_Nikolai went to the church that night and prayed. He had been praying for years, but he prayed extra tonight- it was for thanks. A thank you for keeping his Yuri alive and contacting him again._

 

* * *

 

Yuri had never wore a tux before. He had gone with Otabek to some stuffy store and let some lady measure and fit him. He told Otabek he wanted an obnoxious bow tie and Otabek laughed as they picked him out one. Yuri stood there in a tux and had to stop for a moment. Just a couple months ago he felt his life slipping away from him. He thought he was always going to be a nobody, a bum. Now he was being fitted for a suit for some benefit dinner that Otabek wanted to take him too.

He never knew how he could ever thank Otabek, and he wished he could. He felt like everything he did, he fumble through, though Otabek said he was doing amazing. Yuri was still unsure of things he did when he came up with ideas, especially when they went to that damn office building with all those harsh and judging faces looking at him. He knew they had no idea who he was other than their bosses boyfriend. Sometimes he wondered if they recognized him from the streets. He knew it was absurd, there was no way. They only ones who knew of him and his background was Otabek and Chris.

“Beka?” He watched as he was trying on a tux as well. Yuri did not think Otabek could look any better, then he saw him in a tux and was ready to rip it off him immediately.

“I really don’t need another tux… but this one is nice…” Otabek was more talking to himself than Yuri.

“I want to take _you_ out.” Yuri blurted out. He had worked a few weeks now and had some money. Otabek was always taking him out, and he wanted to return it to Otabek.

Otabek turned and looked at him, and damn if he didn’t look good in that tux. Yuri just stood there feeling foolish as Otabek came over and tucked his hair behind his ear.

“But we always go out Yura.”

“Yes, but I want to take you out… Like to dinner and maybe something else… and I want to pay.” Yuri felt the blush creep up his cheeks. He was stumbling over his words.

Otabek smiled at him and kissed him. “If that is what you want.”

  
  


Yuri couldn’t afford the places Otabek took him and they went to a diner he remembered seeing when he would walk around the city. Seeing Otabek tuck into burger and fries made him smile. Later Yuri took him to arcade and they played games for hours. Otabek was good to his word and allowed Yuri to pay for it all.

The best part of the night was when Yuri won the teddy bear and gave to Otabek. He saw Otabek smirk at him and hold the bear for dear life all night long. Even when they worked their way back to the penthouse, Yuri had to smile when he watched Otabek go and place the bear on the bed. He had to laugh even more when Otabek would turn the bear to look away as they made love on the bed that night.

  


* * *

 

  


Otabek knew it was risky, but he was willing to risk it. Everything was going well for him and Yuri. Yuri was even talking to his grandpa more. The benefit dinner was tonight and he had sent a driver that day to get Nikolai and bring him to the city. He had booked the best hotel room for him and dinner the next day. Yuri had already made plans to see his grandpa after the benefit, but Otabek wanted to give him a surprise.

The night before Yuri had finally told him everything. What caused him to leave, his mother, his father and his grandfather. He knew Yuri was nervous, it was the first big company thing he was going to with him. He was snippier that day and Otabek knew he was nervous. He let Yuri pace the penthouse, and was even surprised when Yuri wanted to go lift weights. Yuri never wanted to go in the gym and he had to laugh when he heard Yuri start to complain instantly. He liked how Yuri started to fill out his clothes and he knew adding in weight training would benefit him.

Yuri preferred the punching bag. Otabek was never a fan, he liked the weights or the treadmill. He watched as Yuri would punch and kick at the bag. Usually Yuri would shed his shirt and he would get lost watching as he broke out in a sweat. These were some of Otabek’s favorite times as once Yuri wore himself down, they would take a lazy shower. Usually gentle kisses, lazy handjobs… nothing strenuous. Otabek liked these best. He felt he could take his time, slowly watch Yuri come undone as he kissed him under the water sprays. They would wrap in towels and lay on the bed. Yuri would curl to him, his wet hair sticking on Otabek’s chest.

“We still have time before the benefit.”

Yuri groaned. “Dammit Beka, we just got off.”

Otabek laughed and slapped him playfully. “I mean a nap.”

“Oh.”

Yuri curled to him and he grabbed the large throw at the end of the bed to cover them. They stayed so busy these days, just having an afternoon to nap and cuddle was a luxury. He felt as Yuri wrapped around him, something he was use too now and couldn’t sleep without it. He would find himself playing with Yuri’s wet hair till his breathing went even and it would then lull him to sleep.

When they woke, Yuri’s hair was in his face and he was still wrapped around him. Yuri was so warm and he loved to wake up like this. He pushed the hair out of his face and leaned down to kiss the pale forehead still resting on him.

“Yura… we need to start getting ready.”

He heard a grunt as that body held onto him tighter. He had to chuckle, it was always a challenge waking him now.

“Come on Yura.”

He had to shift and felt as Yuri rolled off of him. He saw that pale body peeking out the blanket and slapped down his ass and heard as Yuri yelped. Laughing he went to the closet and started to get ready.

“Seriously Yura, you are going to need all the time you can spare for that hair of yours.”

“Fuck off.” he heard grumbled from the bed. Yuri’s hair was sticking up everywhere and he couldn’t help but think how much he loved seeing that. He also knew he did not want to be too late for tonight, there were people that would be waiting on them, they would show up fashionably late, but at the time when everyone was already there.

He heard as Yuri rolled out of bed then walked into his closet. He felt those arms wrap around him and lips on his neck.

“Go get ready Yura.”

“Trying to distract you.”

Otabek moaned as that mouth was working around the back of his neck, Yuri knowing it was a weak spot on him. He pulled away and turned to Yuri.

“No Yura,” he kissed him quickly, “Go get ready.”

He watched as Yuri stomped out his closet and headed to the guest room to get ready. When they were finally ready, he was breathless when Yuri walked out his room. Between the tux and his hair tamed, Otabek was ready to call it a night in.

“Damn… you look…”

“I look fucking amazing. I know. Now let’s go kiss some ass.” Yuri smirked at him.

  
  


* * *

 

 

Yuri was nervous but tried to play it off. He held his head high and walked with his arm linked in Otabek’s. Their coats were taken and as they walked in, he saw the banner hanging over the stage area.

“ _Plisetsky Home Foundation_ ”

He stopped and held Otabek tightly. He saw at Otabek turned to look at him.

“Beka…” he whispered, “What the fuck is that?”

Otabek shrugged, “Named the parent company that. Thought it was fitting.”

Yuri was dumbfounded. How did Otabek just drop something like this on his so casually? How did he not know this is what it was called. He never paid attention to the paperwork when it was being pushed around the table and last he had talked, Otabek didn’t have a real name for it all yet. He could already feel the tears forming behind his eyes and knew he needed to take a few deep breaths. He felt Otabek start to lead him in and the room erupted when they entered. Otabek waved and had his smile in place. Yuri just held his arm and looked around the room.

It was overwhelming but Yuri knew if Otabek could do it, so could he. He smiled and shook hands. People seem to know his name and said they were happy to meet him. Yuri was shocked over it all. Otabek kept chuckling over his expressions and he kept shaking hands with overly eager people. Yuri was confused. How did they all know him?

He felt as Otabek pulled him forward and the went to a stage. Yuri was going to stay to the side and wait for Otabek, but he pulled him up with him. They stood at a podium as the room clapped for them. Yuri wanted to step aside so Otabek could accept his applause but Otabek was not letting go of him.

“This is for you Yura.” Otabek whispered in his ear.

Yuri was stunned. How could this all be for him? He did not do anything. He was just a beggar that was found down on his luck.

_Worthy._

“Beka… I haven’t done anything…”

Otabek smiled and turned back to the crowd.

“Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you all for coming out tonight. As you all know, I stand here with none other than our Yuri Plisetsky. All of this is possible because of him. Everything we have done, _are_ doing, is due to this man here. Many of you did not know how I came to meet him, but let me tell you, there was a force outside of anything I could ever try to explain, that brought him to me. He has opened my eyes and shown me an entirely new way to see things.”

Yuri knew Otabek said a lot more, he knew Otabek praised him for some reason he still was not sure off. Everything at this moment was a blur. Otabek talking, the room of people staring up at him, the lights blaring in their face. He knew Otabek was done when he gently tugged Yuri’s arm and they walked off the stage. Once to the side and out of sight, Otabek took him in his arms and kissed him deeply. Yuri felt himself melt into Otabek’s body when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Yuri pulled away and glared over Otabek’s shoulder wondering why the hell would interrupt them.

When he looked over, Yuri grabbed Otabek’s shoulder tightly, trying to hold himself up. His grandpa was standing right there. He looked older, but still the same. Yuri was frozen in place. He felt Otabek wrap his arm around his waist and turn, causing Yuri to let go of his shoulders.

“Grandpa?”

Before Yuri knew it, he was in a bear hug from his grandpa and crying. He held onto him for a long time. He still smelled the same. He smelled of a past life.

“Yuri I have missed you. I am so proud of you.”

When Yuri looked up he could see Otabek smiling at him and he couldn’t help but reach out for him and hold onto to them both. Yuri did not think anything would ever top this moment he was having right now. How could some like him be worthy of all this. Maybe he truly was worthy. Once he allowed help to come in, forgiveness to be given, everything fell into place.

  
  


* * *

 

  


_Yuri stayed in touch with his grandpa. They met a few times a month and would have him stay over at the penthouse. The Plisetsky Home Foundation grew so large they had to expand to other cities. They used the funds for making better shelters, soup kitchens, assist in addiction recovery and getting them back into the workforce._

_Every night when they came home tired and weary, Yuri and Otabek would always stop and hug one another. Both with one thought in their minds._  HOME _._

 _Yuri was the home Otabek always wanted. Yuri always was there for him, never had to promise anymore he would be where he told Otabek would he be. Otabek knew Yuri would be there. Yuri was his_ HOME.

 _Yuri found that Otabek always met him where he needed him. Never pressed him for more than he could do. Yuri got his GED and continued to work alongside Otabek. They were partners in every way. Otabek always believed in Yuri, Otabek was Yuri’s_ HOME.

_Sometimes they each would wonder, who really saved who that night? Did Otabek save Yuri by bringing him in? Or did Yuri save Otabek by bringing him life?_

_Yuri continued to give Otabek teddy bears, Otabek cherished them all._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow - I never thought such a crazy idea I had would turn into THIS. Thank you to everyone who has followed this, we have been through a roller coaster of emotions. I hope this wrapped up everything in a neat bow for you!
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as they make my day! I am on Tumblr as phaytesworld and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3
> 
> Coffee? [Phayte's Ko-Fi](http://ko-fi.com/phayte)


End file.
